Pokemon: Friends Until the End Season 1
by MKLG
Summary: Professor Krystopher has started her new research project called the Goal Influence Study (GIS) to determined does a trainer's goals effect their growth. She has chosen three fourteen year olds to complete this from Johto, Sinnoh, and Kanto. This is their journey of Zane, Korina, and Naomi through Johto to find if what the professor thinks is true. Now past chapters updated!
1. Episode 1: Everything Has A Start

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry, I lied, but this is a good one! I decided that I wanted to start the Friends until the End Series early as in right now. It's sad that I'm in love with this series more than the others, but don't fret I will update the others. I'm experiencing writer's troubles that include uncertainty and blocks. Like with Unbeatable everything is planned out, but these aren't mostly written so waits will be a long toward the end. If you're not reading the Unbeatable Series: 1. you should 2. You might kind of confused, but still able to follow. This series occurs 5 years after Unbeatable is supposed to end which goes on for 4 Seasons, but I think it can be read without reading Unbeatable. Warning, there are spoilers for Unbeatable.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Pokémon aspect. The characters that you aren't from the Pokémon world are mine as the three main trainers are ones my two friends and I created based upon ourselves in some sense. Anyway…on to the show.**

Pokémon: Friends Until the End

Episode 1: Everything Has a Start

New Bark Town was quiet compared to the other place Alano Jason had lived as his years as a gym leader. He was happy he picked this spot after his wife passed. His father suggested it as a quiet and safe place to raise his daughter or his father's granddaughter that was still close to where he was located. He walked out in the afternoon to fetch the mail. As he looked through it he noticed his daughter had mail. As Alano comes inside from grabbing the mail he hears thundering footsteps come down the stairs.

"Has the mail come yet?" Zane Miranda Jason asked her father. Her emerald green eyes shone with hope he'd say yes as her long brown hair was casually put up in a ponytail. Her glasses only lessened the power of her eyes, but that also could magnify them.

"Yes and you've got a letter from a Professor Krystopher." Alano told his hyperactive 14 year old girl.

"Yes!" Zane shouted as she jumped off the steps toward her father.

"Geez girly, what's so important about it?" Alano asked surprised by his daughter's behavior as she ripped through the envelope and opened the letter inside.

"I'm in! Dad, I've been accepted to take part in the first Goal Influence Study. I'm the representative of Johto which means I can finally go on a journey on my own!" Zane explained.

"Before I know you'll be famous." Alano said hoping his daughter would make a better name for herself then the ones she could be given. Or at least a better name for herself than what he had which ultimately became lost.

"Not just famous, the best," Zane corrected, "Champion Zane Jason..."

"Go and get'em," Alano said making a strong fist to her and she grinned.

Elsewhere someone else was having similar reaction to an identical letter. Well, not fully identical because regional had to be from others places than just the town which the coordinating professor lives. Solaceon Town, in the Sinnoh region. Also a quiet place with history and where new paths begin.

"Mom! Dad! I got in!" Korina Dominique Carlon announced to her parents. Korina had opened the letter outside and had to push back her black hair so her purple eyes could get a better look.

"Into what?" her father, Ian, asked.

"The Goal Influence Study! Remember a professor in Johto wants to study how new trainers and their starters grow and such by the types of goals their trainers have. I was accepted as the Sinnoh representative!" Korina explained with her voice overcoming with excitement.

"That's great honey, just remember to be safe, nice, smart..." Elise, her mother, rambled.

"I got it and I will!" Korina said cutting her mom off. Elise could ramble and she was protective over her daughters.

"You'll be our top coordinator." Ian said revealing what Korina wanted to do. His daughter was barely paying attention as she stared at the acceptance letter that also had a boat ticket that left in three days.

What is better than two trainers? Three! In a project it good to have more than one set of data to compare to the original. In Celadon City in the Kanto region excitement was for those who thought they'd make it because of their dreams. Anyone could have a dream no matter what it was or how big or small. Or barely had to do with training Pokémon. Well, Professor Krystopher saw potential in any dream.

"I can't believe it..." Naomi Tonteonna Porter said as she ran her hand through her short black hair.

"What dear?" Jasmine, her mother, asked.

"What sis?" Dereck, her little brother, voiced.

"Sissy what is it?" Shay, her little sister, added afterward.

"I can't believe I was accepted to be a part of the Goal Influence Study or GIS for short. This gives me and two other new trainers a chance to live out our dreams and help out with research in not a typical way. Perhaps now the world will now see my designs. I know my companions will...Oh please let four days come!" Naomi prayed. There was a ticket in the letter for a train going to Johto that made a stop by New Bark Town. If going up the path it lead to a fork that one led to town while another to the docks.

"Good luck sis!" Dereck hoped.

"I miss you sissy!" Shay admitted.

"Watch, you two will see her in a magazine showing off what she's come up with." Jasmine said knowing her daughter would take fashion to a new level.

"Yay!" her siblings cried.

"Don't worry, you will!" Naomi reassured.

As Naomi said before four days came by fast as they were to meet at Professor Krystopher's lab.

"Good luck Zane," Alano said.

"Thanks dad." Zane replied giving her father a hug before going on her way.

The train stopped in New Bark Town and Naomi got off. New Bark was small compared to other towns so the professor did not think to send anyone to pick the two outer region girls up. However, she put detailed directions to the lab she marked out herself as she made a trip from the stations to the lab. She followed the marked path and found the fork in the road. It told her to take the one ahead and she did leading to a busy, but small town.

"Am I going the right way?" Naomi asked herself as she looked around the area and back at her map. She assumed the professor was testing them or something how they could manage traveling.

"Are you lost?" A voice said belonging to Korina asked.

"I think so, you wouldn't happen to know your way around or the way to a...Professor Krystopher's lab?" Naomi asked hoping this girl would know where the lab was.

"I did, but I forgot too and this map is kind of confusing..." Korina replied.

"Welcome aboard. Should we ask?" Naomi asked seeing another girl walk by them.

"Wouldn't hurt. Excuse me..." Korina replied asking the girl with headphones in who happened to be Zane. "EXCUSE ME!"

"Huh? Sorry, couldn't hear you over my music. Want something?" Zane asked the two lost girls.

"Yeah, can you please direct us to Professor Krystopher's lab?" Korina asked.

"Sure, I'll show you. I'm heading in that direction anyway," Zane said.

"Thank you." The two outsiders breathed finally getting somewhere.

"By the way, I'm Korina Carlon."

"Pleasure. I'm Naomi Porter."

"My name's Zane Jason. I take it you're not from around here." Zane asked seeing mostly everyone who lived in the town knew where the lab was.

"Nope." Korina simply replied.

"Not really..." Naomi said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, even if I wasn't coming this way you would have found the lab as it is right up there. Ah! I forgot I need to pick up something! Nice to meet you!" Zane said before she ran back the other direction.

"You too!" Korina said watching the girl leave.

"Bye!" Naomi called.

"To the lab!" Korina announced as she took off running.

"Right behind you!" Naomi replied following who she believed her new found friend.

As the two girls raced up to the lab the professor that the lab belonged to was freaking out. It was already noon and the girls were supposed to have arrived a while ago. She thought about her map she gave them and probably figured it was confusing when she looked at it again. She was never very good with directions anyway.

"I knew I should have of sent an assistant to meet them..." Professor Krystopher said as she paced back and forth in the main area of the lab.

"Professor, two girls have just arrived," said the assistant who really just came by to check on her said from the top of the steps as he looked into the lab's main area.

"Thank goodness,' she said to herself as she sees Korina and Naomi come up, "You must be Korina and you're Naomi, both here for the GIS."

"Wait! Naomi, you're one the trainers." Korina shouted realizing what the professor said.

"Yep! And apparently so are you!" Naomi answered in the same shock.

"Awesome!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Now we just my Johto," the Professor mentioned.

"Who is it?" Naomi asked wondering even though she figured she wouldn't know the person being from Johto.

"Professor?!" a voice called from downstairs. Professor Krystopher normally had a walk-in policy to about anyone in New Bark Town since pretty much everyone knew each other. Plus the professor had known the girl for a while through her father and such.

"Ah. There she is now. Up here!" Professor Krystopher shouted down and Zane came up in response to hearing her call.

"Sorry Professor that I'm late. I forgot I needed to pick up an item from my grandma, but she wasn't there..." Zane said explaining why she was late and ultimately why she left the girls in the first place.

"That's fine. Come meet the other two trainers." Professor Krystopher accepted knowing Zane's grandmother was that type of person and she wouldn't be in town much longer as liked to travel.

"Hi, I'm...Korina? Naomi?" Zane questioned seeing the two girls she showed the lab to.

"Zane?" they asked.

"You've met?" the professor asked.

"Yeah, I showed them where the lab was," Zane explained.

"Excellent," Professor Krystopher rejoiced getting pasted introductions fast to get on to the main reason they're all there. "What do you guys say about getting started?"

"Sure!" the trio replied.

Professor Krystopher took a deep breath before she explained, "As you know the GIS allows me to further my research in Pokémon goal influence studies. I want to know if Pokémon react differently to the different goals their trainers have in the beginning. I want you three to help me with that. I also want to know about if being from different regions has any effect which is why you're from different regions. Also makes this opportunity open to anyone. One to be my base study and two others to use as my experiments. First I want to give all three your Pokédex and Pokéballs. As you know it is for recording data and learning about Pokémon on your journeys. Also to catch any Pokémon you may want. Now onto what I think is the best part about starting a journey, picking your partner. Let's start with far away Sinnoh, Korina."

"Okay!" Korina excitingly said about getting to go first.

"First we have Turtwig the grass Pokémon," she announced releasing the grass type.

"Turtwig..." Turtwig yawned before looking at the possible trainer.

"Next is Piplup, a water type!"

"Piplup Pip!" said the penguin as he raised his flipper and smiled.

"And finally Chimchar, the fire type!"

"Chimchar!" the chimp said like a tough guy and punched out his fist.

"So Korina, who do you choose?" she asked the Sinnoh trainer.

Korina looked them all over not having really decided on which one, but was currently putting options in her head, "Any one of them would be a perfect partner for me and they're all so cute...I know! I pick you Piplup!"

"Piplup!" the water type cheered as he jumped into her arms.

"Okay then here is his Pokéball," Professor Krystopher said giving her his Pokéball.

"Hi Piplup, I'm Korina. I hope we'll be good friends and become a Top Coordinator Team together." Korina introduced herself.

"Piplup Pip Lup!"

 _Pokédex: Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon,_ _because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold._

"Alright Naomi, you're from Kanto so come on down!" said the lively and outgoing adult.

"Professor..." Zane warned.

"What's wrong?" asked Professor Krystopher. She liked to be eccentric toward people she met; it made them come back.

"Just don't..." Zane added from her previous warning.

"Alright, first is Bulbasaur the grass type!"

"Bulbasaur!" the Kanto grass starter cried as she smiled sweetly.

"Next is Squirtle, a water type!"

"Squirtle Squirt!" the Squirtle said being tough by crossing his arms.

"Finally is Charmander, the fire starter!

"Charmander Char!" the fire type shouted as he stood on one foot.

"So?" Professor Krystopher asked.

"I thought it over long and hard before arriving and my best choice as an inspiring PokéStylist and myself is Bulbasaur!" Naomi said choosing.

"Bulba!" she cheered.

"What do you say? Sound good to you?" Naomi asked her new Pokémon.

"Bulba!" the grass type nodded. She like the cute and sweet things anyway. She'd fight if it was commanded though.

"Here you go." Professor Krystopher said handing her a Pokéball.

 _Pokédex: Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon,_ _for some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back._

"Okay Zane, home team ready?" she asked the final trainer.

"I'm ignoring the reference and saying I'm ready!" Zane grinned.

"Good. First is Chikorita, a grass type!" she introduced. The Pokémon smiled at Zane and Zane smiled back, but wasn't with the same feeling.

"Chika!" she cried out happily the girl smiled back as she galloped a little.

"And this Totodile, a water type!"

"Totodile!" Totodile chattered quickly as he ran in a circle.

"Lastly the fire type, Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil squeaked as he shook his head cutely before looking at Zane.

"I've known who I've wanted my entire life knowing about them...I choose you Cyndaquil!" Zane said confidently as she had known from the start.

"Cynda!"

"Cyndaquil, let's become the strongest team no one has ever seen." Zane challenged.

Cyndaquil lit his fire and clenches fist as he accepted with a, "Cynda!"

 _Pokédex: Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon,_ _It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously._

"Glad you agree." Zane said giving him a small fist bump.

"Chika!" the Johto grass starter cried out in shock. She thought they had connection.

"Don't worry, you're true trainer will come and you'll be great partners. If I had to pick from these three I'd pick you." Korina said to appease the upset Pokémon.

"Chikori!" she returned smiling.

"Professor, who are these trainers in these pictures?" Naomi asked being distracted by the photos on a table. Professor Krystopher had meant to hang them up on the wall for a while and next got around to it. Every time she'd go to do hang them she'd get an idea that couldn't be let go. Last time the idea was GIS.

"I almost forgot! I take pictures of all the trainers I start out so I have the memory of their first Pokémon. Smile!" Professor Krystopher explained as she also took their photos.

"So who are they?" Korina asked.

The professor looked over the photos to sort them before she answered, "Well that one is Aiden Ballor and his Totodile, now Feraligatr, he's still figuring out what he wants to do while trying to pass up his girlfriend. The next one is Alyssa Cantu and her Chikorita now Meganium named Solar, who became a Top Coordinator. The one there is Domino Mitchell who didn't start with a Johto starter and her story is interesting as she started was a Pidgey named Aera given to her by another trainer which has evolved all the way to Pidgeot. Anyway, she's trying to be a gym leader for flying Pokémon. She has a lot to figure out left. The girl there is Dema and her Totodile who I believe is a Croconaw now she named Rally and she is still on her journey. And...Oh, hers fell down." The professor walked over and picked up a photo that features a girl and a Cyndaquil. "This is probably the trainer that I have been most honored to sponsor. This is Chasen Emerson and her Cyndaquil now Typhlosion, Blitz.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Zane asked herself out loud hoping someone would answer.

"Should be to you Zane. Chasen is current Johto Battle Frontier Champion and final brain of the Ascendant Symbol. She currently up in the running to the title of World Champion," the proud professor explained.

"No Way!"

"Yep and Top Coordinator known as "The Unbeatable Trainer". She proud of this fact, but she's modest. She actually gave Domino her starter as she is Aera original trainer. Chasen actually is from New Bark Town and grew up right down the road from here," she explained further.

"Awesome and I never knew!" Zane said shocked.

"Most won't as she lives by the road and you live by the ocean. I am the only common point between the sides of town. Well, I've kept you all long enough and probably don't want to hear my cracked up stories. As for you guys that's all I have for you for now so go out and have fun on your journeys through Johto and see you soon. Good Luck!" she saluted to the girls as they went on their ways. She prayed they'd be alright together. She was sending three young trainers into the unknown about everything. Each other and the places they'd go. Sure, they had some knowledge, but barely any first-hand experience. They would have to work together in order to achieve their dreams and after reviewing their application she felt these were the right choice.

"Thank you!"

The girls waved to the younger than most professors as they walked toward the end of town. They all had their dreams in mind and it was not only their passion that was going to carry them. They had newly evolving friendship that was only expected to grow stronger. They'd fight, defend, help, and do it all together. Well, GIS wasn't just about the Pokémon, but they didn't need to know that.

"Chikori...chika chika!" said a voice as it peered from behind a tree.

 **AN: And Episode 1 ends! Hope you'll stay tuned for the rest and I'll update the others as well, but I needed to share this because I love this one! Don't forget to Review!**

 **Preview: With meeting new people comes issues and how deep do these go? Also Pokémon tend to take after their new trainers. How will they overcome when their fighting Pokémon causes issues for wild ones? Will their petty fights break them before they begin? Next time on Pokémon: Friends Until the End: At First to Fight!**


	2. Episode 2: At First to Fight

**AN: Hey all! Here is Episode 2! I hope you're all enjoying it and not to entirely mad or confused. Like in most of my stories I'll have a little list at the start of every other episode to make things clear on who is with who and such. Sorry if it seems short, as there isn't much of a 'Team Rocket' to make up like ten minutes of a twenty minute episode, but I'll try to make them longer. Also if you want appearance descriptions of the trio let me know.**

 **Zane: Cyndaquil (AN: Sorry, I love this starter! 3)**

 **Korina: Piplup**

 **Naomi: Bulbasaur**

Episode 2: At First to Fight!

The girls expected to have their fights because they didn't really know each. It was part of the Professor's research. Putting a whole of random and see what comes out. Well, that was how Zane told the others. They all seemed to agree for the most part. Professor Krystopher came up with the wackiest hypothesizes and still got the results she wanted. However, sometimes random doesn't always connect and will clash.

"Zane! Do you always sleep this late?! Are you always this lazy?!" Korina yelled at the brunette that was still laying in her sleeping bag at eight o'clock with her Cyndaquil snuggled with her.

"Not always and yes." Zane replied.

"You're actually a pain." Korina concluded.

"Why do you always have to up at the crack of dawn and end up waking everyone else up?" Zane retaliated. Korina was up at six-thirty and not everyone was a morning person. Zane was not one of those people. She knew on this journey she'd have to learn to rise early, but that would take time. More than like a day.

"That's me!" Korina defended herself. That was how she was. Early riser and sometimes went to bed early.

"And you said that I was a pain..." Zane mumbled as she packed her sleeping gear.

"Guys stop! We're traveling together we need to get along!" Naomi tried to calm the fighting.

"Don't you also see this is why you are also a part of this?" Zane inquired. That was something the other would get use to about Zane, she was sassy and observant.

"I am?" Naomi questioned. How did Zane figure that? This seemed to be a fight about sleep patterns and hers were pretty normal.

"Always cautious...it took forever to camp last night because it wasn't right or safe. We were up so late which is why I decided to sleep longer so I'm not a grouch." Zane explained. Zane was mean when she didn't get enough sleep.

"Now that you say so you have a point." Korina said thinking about what Zane said. She had an open mind like the others did.

"How are you agreeing now? A minute ago you were yelling at each other." Naomi questioned seeing they were ganging up on her because a minute they were against each other. She was the calm, peace keeper at home and she kind of expected to play a similar role here.

"We still are, we just silently decided to direct elsewhere, in this case you." Zane snapped.

It was like that for most of the morning. One of them would say something and another would take it the wrong way. They were all too stubborn to apologize or even talk about it. At one point they reached a three path in the road and fought about which way to go. Zane solved the issue saying she lived in the region and had visited Cherrygrove City before and remembered the way. The only time they'd talk was if they had to. Eventually it seemed like a good time to stop.

"Just going to eat something yourself!" Naomi said to Korina as she pulled out food from her bag. They talked yesterday about making stuff together like a family.

"Well since we're not being a group I don't have to act like one," Korina said.

"Uh!" Naomi screamed. "Zane, help me!"

Naomi and Korina looked over to the brunette who was putting food out for Cyndaquil and placing an Oran Berry in it. She was rubbing his back as she was trying to sooth him. For a second the two respected she caring for her Pokémon before herself. It was only for a second before the thought that she was ignoring them entered their minds.

"Zane!" Korina yelled.

"What?!" Zane snapped back. Cyndaquil hadn't been feeling too hot all morning and it was the reason why he slept with her last night. It might be a cold or home sickness. The lab was all he knew, the professor was all he knew, and now it was so different. The other starters experience this kind of setting when they were brought over, but Cyndaquil was already there. Professor Krystopher warned Zane about this and she was ready. She told the young trainer that he needed to adjust and the medicine and berries should help. He was naturally a timid Pokémon and this didn't help.

"We're trying to talk to you," Korina explained in a not kind manner.

"Sorry," Zane apologized in a snappy tone like Korina has used. She whispered something to Cyndaquil before standing up and walking over to them. "What?"

"Korina broke a rule," Naomi explained hoping Zane would take her side. That was another agreement. It was vote taking relationship if two of them disagreed. The remaining person would be the tie breaker. They also made rules up as a family normally did to begin with like eating together and sharing.

"We have rules?" Zane questioned. The jaws of the Korina and Naomi dropped. Did this girl have short term memory loss or something?

"Were you not listening yesterday?!" Naomi shouted in frustration.

"I was," she assured, "but that doesn't mean that's what I care about right now."

"What do you care about Zane?!" Korina said. When first meeting Zane based on appearances Korina thought Zane was going to be rude, conceited, smart-mouthed, and selfish. She was beginning to think she was right.

"Probably about herself," Naomi muttered. She agreed with the other trainer.

"That's not true!" Zane yelled. She thought differently about her 'friends'. When meeting them she figured the coordinator to be preppy, bossy, aggressive, and emotional while the stylist was to be stuck up, finicky, superficial, and obsessive.

Naomi thought the same as everyone else did about said person not herself. She thought Zane would be mean while Korina pushy. It seemed that way. Korina already showed the 'my way or the highway' and Zane was snappy.

The Pokémon didn't know what to do about their trainers. The assumed this stuff would happen, but not so soon. They talked to each other because they had no one else. None of them had other partners and if they were all going to travel together than they needed to get along. However, it isn't easy.

" **Will they ever stop fighting?"** Korina's Piplup asked the other starter.

" **I don't know..."** Bulbasaur said.

" **How does Cyndaquil sleep?"** Piplup asked the grass type seeing Cyndaquil off toward a tree where Zane's bag was.

" **I guess Pokémon are like their trainers, in more ways than some,"** Bulbasaur smirked making a crack at how Piplup was kind of judgmental which Korina sometimes was.

" **What are you saying?"** Piplup shouted. He needed to protect both his and Korina's pride.

" **You know..."** Bulbasaur smiled like she was innocent. As the only girl of the group of Pokémon she felt she was special.

" **Why you! Bubble!"** Piplup yelled as he fired an attack.

" **Ah!"** Bulbasaur cried as she moved to dodge, but the attack hit poor Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil who was trying to be calm by himself felt the burn of the water.

" **Uh oh..."** both Pokémon said.

" **Who did that? Piplup!"** Cyndaquil snapped jumping up and glaring at the two. He did not appreciate being attacked. He was already having a rough day and Zane was busy. Despite just meeting the young trainer, he liked her. They were partners and she was caring for him. And eventually he would get a chance to care for her.

" **Sorry...it was an accident!"** Piplup quickly said.

" **Yeah right! Ember!"** Cyndaquil barked firing his attack. Cyndaquil knew he could be timid, but he didn't like sneak attacks. He was actually in thought and not asleep. He had been listening to all what Zane was telling him. He didn't realize the world until he got out there and thought he was ready when meeting Zane. He was wrong and she knew to reassure him.

"Oh look now the Pokémon are fighting!" Naomi said pointing it out they were yelling at each other in speech hard for them to understand.

"Yours probably started it!" Korina said back to Naomi.

"I bet it was Piplup!" Naomi shouted.

"Piplup wouldn't!" Piplup knew better or at least Korina thought so.

"Well you did start the first argument." Zane inputted her two sense.

"Whose side are you on?!" the duo turned and questioned her.

"The one who has the valid point." Zane explained with a smirk.

As the trainers argued the Pokémon only got worse.

" **Bring it!"** Piplup yelled at the fire type.

" **Gladly!"** Cyndaquil agreed using some new found confidence.

" **Bubble!"**

Cyndaquil dodged and the bubbles hit a bush behind him. He then fired Ember that hit the ground by a tree. Luckily it didn't start a fire, but angry eyes of Rattata and Beedrill appeared and ran out. The Pokémon had attacked their homes and assumed they were under attack.

"Ah!" both humans and Pokémon cried.

"Run!" Korina yelled as she took off in another direction, but Naomi tripped over a rock.

"Ah!" Naomi said then looked to see a Beedrill coming at her.

"Cyndaquil Ember!" Zane commanded.

"Quil!" The Pokémon attacked scaring off the Pokémon.

"Thanks Zane." Naomi said looking grateful to her.

"Anytime, I mean it." Zane smiled. She didn't want to fight, but she generally a defensive person. She was like that in grade school too. Her father hated she got into fights while her grandfather said she'd be a fire type. It didn't help he kind of encouraged her. Naomi sighed in relief out that she was safe and looking to her savior. She was hoping to see a happy sight, but she saw a Rattata go to jump Zane in the head with his fang.

"Zane watch out!" Naomi shouted to warn Zane, but it was too late as she wouldn't have enough time to move.

"Huh?" Zane turned around to a Rattata charge at her with a Hyper Fang. It was clearly like a foot away from her. Zane closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Piplup Bubble!" Korina called.

"Piplup-up-up!" The bubbles hit the Rattata and sent it into a bush fainting.

"Thanks I owe ya..." Zane replied in relief she hadn't been attacked.

"No, you're my friend, we help each other." Korina answered smiling.

"Bee!" a furious Beedrill cried as a Poison Sting attack was launched.

"Oh no you don't. Bulbasaur Razor Leaf!" Naomi said as her Bulbasaur stopped the attack.

"Nice!" her friends agreed.

"Let's finish this...together." Zane suggested and the other nodded. "Cyndaquil Ember!"

"Piplup Bubble!"

"Bulbasaur Razor Leaf!"

From the multiple attacks the other Pokémon ran off in fear of being caught or injured.

"We did it!" they cheered. They all high fived each other, but then an awkward silence occurred since they were fighting less than ten minutes ago. Their eyes got soft and looked at each other sincerely. It was peaceful.

"What do we all say to compromises and stop arguing? I can start to carry more weight than I do and try to be reasonable to your guys' schedules." Zane suggested.

"Okay, I'll consider you guys when I make choices." Korina said.

"I guess I could relax and live a little." Naomi added with a small laugh. "And, I don't think you're mean Zane nor Korina pushy."

"Huh?" they questioned. That comment came out of nowhere.

"I'm pretty sure we all stereotyped each other so I wanted to get it out in the open. I don't any pre-thought secrets between us," Naomi explained.

"Yeah, Naomi, you're not superficial and Korina, you're really not that bossy," Zane confessed. Might as well get it over with. Naomi did have a point as long as they didn't have to go into personal secrets.

"I guess I should confess too, Naomi, you're not finicky or condescending and Zane you're not conceited or smart-mouthed nor selfish. I'm sorry," Korina mentioned. Korina could be pretty judgmental and it was something she'd have to work on to control. It would never go away, it was a part of human nature.

"I can't accept your apology," Zane laughed.

"Why?!" Korina said appalled. She had better had a good reason not to. It also confused the water type trainer why she was laughing.

"Because some of that's true," Zane admitted as she laughed more. Korina and Naomi smiled and began to laugh as well. Zane was joker really. "And the reason I've been distant is because of Cyndaquil."

"Cyndaquil?" they inquired.

"Yeah, he wasn't feeling well at all and Professor Krystopher says it is because he's never been outside New Bark Town before now. He's having a hard time adjusting."

Now it all made sense to both humans and the Pokémon that were listening in. Cyndaquil felt kind of embarrassed, but it was true. However, he overheard more and everyone said it was fine and Zane was allowed to be with him.

" **Sorry, I guess being like trainers isn't bad and I don't need to be center of attention,"** Bulbasaur apologized. She didn't need to the queen because she was the only female. There would others someday and she really didn't like when people didn't like. She liked attention and sometimes being a jerk got it, but so did being nice.

" **Yeah. Sorry I snapped so easy and for attacking you. I need to not be so prideful, but it's in my nature,"** Piplup added. Like his trainer this was something he'd have to get over, but it was a part of nature and he'd have to learn to let things go.

" **Forgiven. I shouldn't have over reacted. I'm working on not being so timid, but it's also in my nature,"** Cyndaquil replied. He needed to get use to new experiences if he promised Zane to complete her goal together. He guessed that his goal; his goal was to be strong for both himself and his beloved trainer.

" **Don't worry about feeling off okay? We're all here and take on everything head on!"** Piplup said to try and cheer his timid friend up as his placed a flipper on his shoulder. Cyndaquil smiled and nodded. He now had friends. He never had them before. The Totodile and Chikorita at the lab barely interacted with him.

" **With our trainers, we'll be great!"** Bulbasaur added getting up alongside them. They'd be a great trio, just like their trainers.

"See, all better!" Naomi said seeing the Pokémon getting along chatting happily.

"Now, let's get going!" Zane cheered as an echo of grumbles were heard, "I guess after we eat."

"We agree on more than we think." Korina said as everyone laughed and started to prepare a late lunch. It was all going to be okay for everyone. The girls were getting use to each other and becoming closer friends. The Pokémon were coming out if their shells to take on their roles among the group and it would only be a matter of time before those were revealed.

"By the way you three," Naomi questioned the Pokemon, "who started the fight?"

They both looked at each nervously wondering if they should avoid the question. They wondered if they should be honest, but the question was vague. Bulbasaur started the argument while Piplup started the fighting.

"The actual fighting…" Korina commented seeing their confusion. It was clear to her it was vague. Bulbasaur smirked and picked Piplup up with her vines.

"Piplup!" he exclaimed roughly. Betrayed…

"Piplup!" Korina moaned.

"We told you…" Zane commented smugly.

"Zane!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it…" she laughed. It would be alright now.

 **AN: There is Episode 2! I got this up fast and now I'll get to work on my other ones after time of sleep and homework. I even made this longer, I'm proud of me! Please, please with a cherry on top, review for me! See you next time!**

 **Preview: It was supposed to be a normal lunch break when Zane's bag is slowly being taken away! The effect of the trying to retrieve her bag ends up with Zane poisoned, Naomi asleep, and Korina kidnapped! What happened? Who did it? And Why? Find out next time on Pokémon: Friends Until the End: Episode 3: Rejection to Affection!**


	3. Episode 3: Rejection to Affection

**AN: Hey guys! Here is Episode 3 of Friends Until the End! Hope you're all liking it so far! For anyone who read before I updated them all I changed Professor Krystopher's hypothesis because I felt it fit better with the series and I liked it a lot more than the other one. It shouldn't change anything and if you never saw, then sorry you read this for no reason! So anyway, Episode 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think Pokémon needs to worry about me trying to steal their rights. I'll freeze before I get the chance because my dorm hasn't turned on the heat. So, no rights for me.**

Episode 3: Rejection to Affection!

After everything was sorted out the relationship between the girls improved. They came up a schedule to make sure it was all going to work and mostly everyone got their way. Korina, got to wake up early, Naomi got her safety, and Zane got a couple hours more of sleep. They also found out about what their strengths were.

"Breakfast guys!" Korina called to Naomi and the Pokémon.

"You're not making it?" Naomi asked because normally it was Korina who made breakfast or food in general. Usually it was Zane calling them as Korina wanted to keep an eye to make sure nothing was burned or taken.

"Nope, Zane is." Korina corrected.

"Should I be worried?" Naomi asked carefully. Zane wasn't known for cooking skills unless it came to eating as seen within the days knowing the right sized brunette. Zane was pretty average sized unless she was eating, she packed food and looked like she didn't gain a pound. Usually, from her experience, those people couldn't cook because they were too busy stuffing their faces. She didn't know whether not the girl had any skills or not.

"No, she's great at it!" Korina answered proudly. It was nice to have someone else cook for a change. They hadn't been on the road long, but cooking everyday wasn't too much fun no matter how much she enjoyed the art.

"Learn not to doubt me," Zane interjected hearing part of their conversation as she came over with plates and bowls. She then dished out pancakes and Pokémon food mixed with some pancake. The Pokémon food was in cans, but Zane said she had made it herself. Her father taught her how. "Here is our food and the Pokémon's...where did Bulbasaur's go?"

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked hearing about her starter.

"I made the Pokémon food myself and I made Bulbasaur's especially for grass types like I did for the rest and their type, but it was here a second ago and now it's gone," Zane explained looking around for the can that was sitting out near the rest.

"Maybe a Pokémon took while we weren't looking," Korina suggested.

"Probably," Zane agreed, "don't worry I made plenty of each that I put in my bag to give to Naomi later."

"Which is being pulled away by vines!" Naomi cried seeing Zane's black back pack being pulled away by green vines that were coming from a bush.

"Hey!" Zane shouted running over to grab her bag. She grabbed her bad off the ground, but the vines pulled harder walking Zane over to where she could look behind the bush. A green familiar Pokémon looked up angrily at her.

"Chika! Chi!" the Pokémon cried as a purple powder came out from her leaf into Zane's face. It was Poison Powder. Zane fell backward trying to escape the powder, but she instinct made her inhale. Her friends saw everything that occurred.

"Zane!" they cried as Zane fell to the ground.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil cried seeing what happened to his trainer.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked. She wasn't sure what just happened by the moves used, but could tell it wasn't good.

"I...think...*cough*...so...*cough* or...not..." Zane stuttered out before she collapsed.

"No, you're not, you're poisoned." Korina said confirming her suspicions.

"But we don't get to Cherrygrove for another couple days!" Naomi shouted in shock. She winced seeing that Zane had also winced at the loudness of her voice. They didn't have anything on them that cured poison. She was worried if they had to make it to a town it wouldn't be easier to backtrack.

"Berries." Korina stated in a just above a whisper voice.

"Right!" Naomi cheered.

"Quil?" Cyndaquil asked rubbing his face on Zane's as he said her name.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Korina reassured the fire type.

"I'll go...look...*yawn*...so sleepy..." Naomi said as she grew drowsy before falling over asleep.

"Naomi!" Korina called out seeing both her friend, Bulbasaur, and Cyndaquil fall asleep. "That...sounds like Grass Whistle..."

Korina was out to before two vines came out and grabbed her pulling her away from her friends.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried seeing his trainer being kidnapped who hadn't noticed anything as was too busy eating.

"Chika!" the grass type called as it used Razor Leaf to knock out Piplup as the others are asleep or unconscious.

A little while later Naomi awoke startled to find it was the late morning. She had been out may be two, three hours. She looked around to see everyone else was still asleep and Korina gone. Perhaps Korina chased after the one responsible?

"What? What happened?" she asked herself. "Korina? Zane? Zane!" Naomi ran over to the brunette remembering what occurred that morning. "Zane! Can you hear me?"

Zane groans as she heard Naomi call her name, but too weak to answer. Not being treated within a certain time wreaked havoc on her. She had a massive headache and was horribly nausea to the point she was sick to her stomach. Zane thought it was lucky she hadn't ate anything yet because she really didn't want to see it again. Also her face from an outsider view was pale and one could see fever and poison blushes on her face.

Naomi felt her forehead before she startled back, "You're burning up! I need to find a...Pecha Berry and Korina!"

Korina awoke to a soft grassy area. Her back hurt and she felt like she had been dragged. She opened her eyes to see the trees above her that the sun shone through. The area was beautiful and almost magical. The sun rays was one reason she woke up.

"Where?" she asked herself still kind of groggy.

"Chikori!" a Chikorita at her side called. The Johto grass starter had a huge smile on her face. She pulled out her Pokédex to scan it.

 _Pokédex: Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon,_ _A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up sun rays._

"Why?" Korina asked the Pokémon.

" **I like you!** " Chikorita said galloping.

"So you wanted my attention because of that..." Korina questioned.

"Ta!" Chikorita reaffirmed.

"Chikorita, what you did was wrong...you took me, made Naomi sleep, and Zane very ill..." Korina explained to the Pokémon. She was happy the Pokémon had taken a liking to her, but she had taken drastic measures to tell her.

 **"She deserved it!"** Chikorita barked in anger. Despite Korina guessed what the Pokémon was saying she could tell a disliking for Zane.

"Because?" Korina questioned.

 **"She didn't pick me!"** she explained to the black hair trainer.

"You're the one from the lab!" Korina put together and Chikorita nodded. "I told you your trainer would come and you want me?"

"Chika!"

"We'll have to see. I don't have problem, but we need to get help for Zane and Naomi," Korina said getting up and looking around to see what direction she had been dragged from. It made her dull hurt returned seeing the flat grass that told her which way to go.

Naomi hated to leave Zane alone, but she needed to fine Korina and Pecha Berry. Cyndaquil was with her and he knew how to protect her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Despite being a timid natured Pokémon he was fierce. She could tell. Zane would be alright. She would have left Bulbasaur there, but she needed her to help look and for protection.

"If I were a Pecha Berry where would I be? Bulbasaur, find any?" Naomi questioned seeing her starter come from a bush.

"Bulba..." she shook her head.

"I hope they'll be okay..." Naomi said to no one in particular.

"Naomi!" she heard her name. Only like three people in Johto knew her name and it was young. Zane was out so it had to be…

"Korina! You're okay and with..." Naomi said trailing off seeing Chikorita.

"Explain later, we need to get back to Zane." Korina said showing her the Pecha Berry she found as she made her way back. At one point Korina was thinking she had to convince Chikorita where one was at.

"Right."

Cyndaquil looked at his feverish trainer concerned, but he also felt pride that he give back what she did for him. She had taken care of him when he was sick and now he could protect her while the others searched and she was sick. He wanted to help search, but Naomi said he needed to stay to protect her and he completely understood. It was his job after all. Also Piplup was still out cold and couldn't be much help. Naomi had treated him before she left, and returned him to his ball for rest. Hearing crunching noise he turned toward the noise and a fire lit on his back. He was ready and growled.

"Cynda…"

"Cyndaquil, it's us!" Naomi said making the fire type aware of their presence so he wouldn't attack them. Cyndaquil released a breath and looked relived to see the Pecha Berry in Korina's hands that she quickly started to prepare to where Zane could take it. Naomi checked on the trainer to see she had gotten worse with the like hour she was gone. As soon as Korina finished making it into a juice she poured in down her throat. Zane roughly coughed multiple times before she fell back exhausted. Zane turned her head back and forth. Obviously taking something wasn't helping her nausea.

"Will she be alright?" Naomi asked Korina after a few minutes.

"She should be. We got her the Pecha Berry in time." Korina answered hoping she was right. She cautiously looked at the brunette worried that it would cause a lasting effect, but she wasn't sure. Zane should be fine and Chikorita wasn't that powerful to cause too much damage, right? However, on the other hand, it had been at least four to five hours since Zane was officially poisoned. It was a coin toss.

"Uh...my head hurts..." Zane whispered as she woke up and placed her had on her head. She slowly started to get.

"Easy," Naomi warned grabbing her and attempting to lay her back down. Zane wouldn't have that and at least sat up.

"You okay?" Korina asked.

"I am now." Zane reassured. She was glad she had friends like these that would help her even though they hadn't known each other long.

"Cyndaquil!" the fire type cried jumping into her arms happy she was fine. He hugged her with his little arms as best as he could while rubbing his face into her stomach. He also tried to hide the fact he was crying. Zane could tell and silently rubbed his back softly. Shew as also glad to have a Pokémon like him.

"Mind if I borrow you Pokégear?" Korina asked a little while later after Zane seemed to be healed with more energy and everything was explained to basic that Chikorita wanted her attention. Zane thought she understood why Chikorita had attacked her. Cyndaquil wanted the grass type to burn where she stood. Yes, they had known each other, but this was personal or pokemonal.

"Go ahead." Zane said handing it to her.

Professor Krystopher was busing herself around the lab with all sorts of work. She had just sent an assistant to hang flyers about a lost Chikorita. Most people understood Pokémon roam and would help her without judging her. Plus Professor Krystopher was young, not to mention a trainer you don't want to pick a fight with and some knew the professor allowed them freedom. She walked to her desk when she heard a ring. She accepted it seeing it was from Zane. She hoped nothing was wrong.

"Hello?" she answered expecting Zane, but heard a different voice answer. "Korina hi! Is there a problem?" She hoped she wasn't calling because something happened to Zane. She'd hate to tell her father. Sometimes he was as bad as his daughter and he'd be out there to take her home on his fastest partner before one could say 'fire'.

"Kind of. Are you missing someone?" Korina asked kind of being subtle.

"Yes actually Chikorita went missing a few days ago," the professor replied.

"Well, she followed me all the way out here." Korina explained then told her about all that happened.

"Well then, if you don't mind, would you like to be Chikorita's trainer? I'm sure Chikorita wouldn't mind and I really can't stop her," she suggested.

"Really?!" Korina asked happily.

"Sure, I'll send my Dragonite over to you guys to with her Poké Ball." Professor Krystopher proceeded.

"Thanks! Good-bye!" Korina said before hanging up.

"Good-bye."

"Well Chikorita, you're my newest partner, what do you say to a battle to wait out for your Poké Ball?" Korina suggested to the grass type.

"Chika!"

"Ready Piplup?" she asked her starter how had gained his energy, but not his pride back from the last time he faced Chikorita. Korina was worried when told Piplup fainted, but it was clear he was fine when she brought him out. Naomi did a good job treating him.

"Lup!"

"Okay, we'll start off with pound!" Korina commanded as Piplup ran and hit the grass type.

"Chika!" Chikorita said she retaliated with a Tackle attack.

"Pip!"

"Piplup use Peck!"

"Chika!" Chikorita fired off a Razor Leaf playing the type advantage game too.

"Piplup Bide!"

"Pip..."

Chikorita attacked Piplup with a Tackle thinking it would finish the job, but she was wrong as Piplup hung on building up power.

"Now!"

"Lup!" Piplup exclaimed as he released his built up power right at Chikorita who took it directly.

"Chika..." the Pokémon moaned as she fainted. Zane heard a proud 'quil' come from her shoulder and looked to see her starter smirking. She started smirking when she heard Cyndaquil cheer for Piplup to win. She smiled and laughed to herself. So everyone has a dark side especially Cyndaquil.

"I did it! Let's say I caught you!" Korina cheered running up to see her new Pokémon.

"Chika!"

"Piplup!"

"Baro!" they heard from above to see a shadow coming toward them.

"Look a Dragonite!" Naomi said knowing the Kanto region Pokémon. "And check out that color!"

Professor Krystopher's Dragonite was green with purple wings and a pale underbelly. He came down and it passed a small sack to Korina. She opened it and turned it upside down where the contents slid out.

"Awesome! Chikorita's Poké ball! That was quick. Thanks Dragonite and wow!" Korina said looking at the package and the deliverer.

"Baow!" Dragonite replied happy about all the compliments he was getting.

"Yeah, Professor Krystopher is also known for raising some strong and interesting Pokémon." Zane mentioned.

"Raoh!" he cried as he began to fly back toward the lab.

"Well Chikorita ready to start with us?" Korina asked her official new Pokémon.

"Chi!" she cheered, but then growled remembering that meant Zane too, "Chika..." as she glared at Zane.

"What? What did I do?" Zane said astonished at her actions toward her.

"I'm lost…" Naomi admitted.

"She doesn't like Zane." Korina filled them in.

"I see now!" Naomi announced.

"Oh brother..." Zane muttered as she was right in why Chikorita had poisoned her. It was going to fun traveling with Pokémon that you always had to watch your back to see if it was trying to attack you.

 **AN: And Episode 3 is finished! Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! Perhaps with enough reviews they'll turn the heat on! See you next time!**

 **Preview: Almost to Cherrygrove City the girls are almost run over! Following the ones responsible they find them in need of assistance. What's the problem? What's the solution? Who ever said helping others didn't lead to good things as one of the heroines finds a new friend. Next time on Pokémon: Friends Until the End, Episode 4: Roll it Forward!**


	4. Episode 4: Rolling It Forward

**AN: Heyo! Here is the newest episode for Friends Until the End! I have a question, you're all okay that I changed the Professor's thesis right? First I want to say SORRY I haven't updated in a while! My laptop charger broke and I have been without a laptop for three weeks. I can't do much when I don't have a dead laptop with all my stories on it. Anyway, enough of that! Story time!**

 **Zane: Cyndaquil**

 **Korina: Piplup/Chikorita**

 **Naomi: Bulbasaur**

 **Disclaimer: I should be ashamed to even attempt to own Pokémon after what I've done to my wonderful readers…I don't own Pokémon, because they update regularly.**

Episode 4: Rolling It Forward

The group welcomed Chikorita with open arms. Chikorita got along well with the rest of the Pokémon, even Cyndaquil, but she understood it wasn't his fault. It was Zane's. She again tried to, not attack, but trip Zane. Of course, she couldn't enjoy her small victory as Korina scolded her for it. Chikorita promised her new trainer she'd behave, but still had a hatred toward the brunette. It wasn't long until Cherrygrove then it was off to Violet City to the start of their paths.

"Not much longer to Cherrygrove City right?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, we should be there tomorrow, right?" Korina replied.

"That's right and a week-ish or so we'll be at Violet City which is perfect timing for your contest." Zane answered.

"I can't wait!" Korina cheered. She had done some training, but she knew after they got past Cherrygrove she'd have to kick it up. As she turned she realized Zane had stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel that?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, but I thought that was Zane's stomach..." Naomi jeered.

"Hardy har har..." Zane sarcastically laughed.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, a rumble...Move!" Korina yelled seeing a group of Pokémon coming their direction. They all moved out of the way for a herd of Phanpy that were rolling past.

 _Pokédex: Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon,_ _as a sign of affection, it bumps with its snout. However, it is so strong, it may send you flying._

"That was close." Naomi wondered as they watched them go.

"Wonder what that was about?" Zane asked.

"Curious?" Korina asked instead of giving a possible answer.

"Yes I am. Come on!" Zane excitingly said as she began to run after them before any of her friends could say anything. They follow them to a high mark that is too tall to jump over for anyone and too steep to climb.

"Looks like they are trying to get up and over." Zane speculated.

"Their home must be over that ledge." Korina added.

"So they were trying to use Rollout with a head start to get over," Naomi commented putting everything together.

"They don't have any leverage or angle to get up high enough to even make it close enough to reach," Zane analyzed the situation.

"Nerd..." Korina said covering her word with a cough.

Zane coughed as well and replied, "Heard you," before normally saying, "Seriously...that was so back then...I say we help them. I would feel terrible just leaving."

"I get it." Naomi agreed.

"Me too."

Zane carefully walked up toward the herd. She didn't take big steps and looked to be non-threating. If she could only talk to them then maybe they'd trust her enough to accept help. She just had to be careful.

"Hey, we can help you..." Zane started to say in a soft voice in order to try and not scare them.

"Phanpy Phan!" one of the Phanpy shouted and they all took off toward the trees.

"I even did it carefully and everything..." Zane sulked.

"I guess they aren't use to people." Korina suggested.

"It would seem so." Naomi added.

A smaller Phanpy that was younger than some of them looked at toward the human that had tried to approach them. She's didn't seem all that threatening to him. She seemed nice even. If these people were going to harm them then they would have by then. He never got why the others didn't like humans. He didn't see anything wrong with them. Actually, he was intrigued by them and their relationship with Pokémon. Cautiously he walked out toward the group as the rest stared while some shouted for him to return.

"Phan. Phanpy phan?" he asked wondering if the humans were there to help.

"That's the plan." Zane answered sensing that was what he asked.

"Phanpy phan! Phanpy phan an!" Phanpy shouted cheerfully as he turned and shouted toward his friends. A group of about twenty of them appeared from the trees.

"So Zane how do you plan to help them?" Korina asked Zane. She hoped Zane had a plan because she didn't have anything.

"Not just me. Go Cyndaquil!" Zane replied before calling out her starter.

"Cynda!" he cheered.

"Care to explain to the rest of us?" Naomi said.

"I noticed some the Phanpy don't know Rollout too well and Cyndaquil and I will help teach the ones Rollout as he can roll into a ball, right?

"Quil!" the fire mouse said proudly. It looked like he was imitating Piplup.

"I was thinking I could have you guys make the ramp out of fallen trees and rocks." Zane explained how they were going to build a ramp.

"Nerd..." Naomi coughed like Korina had.

"I got it the first time!" Zane complained. Yes, she was smart. They said that in grade school too. "Are you going to help?"

"We'll help." Korina answered and Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Alright Phanpy watch your friends and Cyndaquil!" Zane began to explain to the Pokémon.

Some of the Pokémon that weren't good at using at the move at first picked it up right away while others not to so much. One of them had been the one that came out to Zane earlier. Zane had taken the time to show him how she interpreted the move and how she believed he should. She even had Cyndaquil help as they had similar body structure.

"Yeah just like that!" Zane cheered for the Pokémon that were finally getting it.

"Zane, how does this look?" Naomi asked.

"Great!" Zane complemented, "That should be enough of ramp to allow them up. Alright, who's up first?"

"Phan! Phanpy phanpy phanpy!" a larger Phanpy said going up the ramp and over.

"Yeah!" they collectively cheered as then they watched the rest of them eventually go up and over the ledge. However, at one point the larger tree branch they used couldn't hold on anymore and snapped. They all gasped as Zane took action and ran underneath the branch and placed her back against it. There was still out ten left and if they didn't make it they would be separated.

"Zane!" her friends called out seeing her rash action.

"Go!" her voiced called out strained from keeping it up. The Phanpy looked at one another wondering if it was alright to go. They didn't want it to break under them.

"Phanpy!" the one who started it all called as it yet had gone over.

"Cyndaquil!" He yelled trying to get them to move. The Phanpy nodded and quickly used the Rollout to cross over.

"Chikorita come out and help!" Korina said calling out her grass type. "Use Vine Whip to help hold the branch up!"

"Chika." Chikorita looked and Zane was the one she would be helping. She turned her head in disobedience. She would never help her, not on her life nor Zane's. The cruel trainer could be crushed for all she cared.

"Chikorita!" Korina whined and scolded before she returned the grass type to her ball. It was no use, but she made a mental note to get this issue her Johto starter had with the Johto trainer dealt with.

"I got it! Go Bulbasaur!" Naomi called. "Vine Whip!"

Just because Chikorita wouldn't listen to help Zane didn't mean the same for Bulbasaur. Both Naomi and Korina looked upon in fear as they couldn't do anything else. Bulbasaur wasn't strong enough to hold the branch on her own so someone still had to hold it. Only one person could fit underneath the branch and it apparently had to be Zane. Finally there was one left, their little friend. However, the branch above where the Phanpy leaped off of snapped and began to fall toward Zane.

"Get out of there!" they cried.

Zane went to move, but realized she couldn't. Not in fear, but her pant leg had gotten caught on an extending small branch. It would be too late to do anything.

"Phanpy!" the Phanpy cried as it used a Tackle attack to push Zane out of the way. Both trainer and the Pokémon landed a good distance away as the branch landed where they once stood. Bulbasaur retracted her vines in time to come out okay too.

"Zane!"

"Cynda!" They all cried out as they ran to her. From what they could see she looked okay except her clothes were covered in dirt and she pant leg had a small tear in it.

"Are you okay?" Korina asked.

"Fine." Zane answered. "Thank you Phanpy, you saved me."

"Phanpy!" he cried happily for the thanks.

"But…you can't get over…" Zane said sadly as the little one was now cut off.

"Phanpy phan!" he said shaking his head. He made the decision as they started to cross he wasn't going with them and it was fully sure when he saw Zane selflessly put herself in harm's way for the rest of them. He wanted to be caught.

"What about your friends?" Zane asked curiously. She hoped they thought the same thing. She wanted to catch one actually since she saw them the first time.

"Phanpy phan phan py! Phanpy!" the Phanpy said going back some and getting into a battle stance. It was clear that Phanpy wanted to go with Zane. He respected her willingness to help the group even when she didn't have to. She was a person he saw he could grow and wanted to be with. He was also the black Mareep among the group anyway so they wouldn't miss him that much.

"I think he wants to go with you," Korina suggested correctly.

"I think so too. Ready Cyndaquil?" Zane asked her partner.

"Cyn!" he cried clinching his fist.

"Alright, start off with Tackle!" Zane commanded and Cyndaquil charged the Phanpy.

"Phanpy!" The Long Nose Pokémon countered with Mud-Slap.

"A super effective move..." Korina whispered to Naomi. Naomi nodded before looking back to the battle.

"You okay Cyndaquil?" Zane asked.

"Quil!"

"Now Ember!"

"Phan!" he cried taking the damage before charged in with his own Tackle.

"Dodge it and use yours!" Zane commanded.

"Phanpy!" the Phanpy said using Defense Curl.

"Tackle isn't strong enough..." Zane said to herself. The Phanpy was a tough guy and knew how to take a hit.

" **But Rollout is!" Cyndaquil said charging in with a new move.**

"Cyndaquil just used a new move!" Korina said seeing it as did Zane.

"Awesome Cyndaquil! Let's wrap this up with Ember!" Zane said making her final move before she'd try and capture the Pokémon.

"Quil!" he cried as Embers were released from his mouth and making contact with the opponent.

"Go Poké Ball!" Zane said throwing a ball. It pulled Phanpy in before it hit the ground to start shaking. They patiently waited as they watched the ball shake. It then stopped and clicked for a successful capture. "We did it! We caught a Phanpy!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Congrats Zane!" Korina said putting a hand on her shoulder. They both smiled seeing that in such a short time their teams were beginning to take shape.

"Yeah nice job!" Naomi agreed nudging the girl. She beamed for her friend and couldn't wait until may be one day she could catch her own first Pokémon.

"Thanks! Go Phanpy!" Zane said calling out her new partner.

"Phan!"

"Now I know I'll win my first badge. Right guys?" Zane said kneeling down to her Pokémon.

" **Yeah!" Cyndaquil cheered.**

" **Agreed!" Phanpy said as he slams Zane with his snout and sends her flying back. She hits the ground knocking the wind out of her.**

Zane, in a dazed matter, said, "I guess the Pokédex wasn't kidding..."

"Hahaha!" they all laughed they went to help her. Phanpy would make a fine addition to the team and their little family with much more to come.

 **AN: Phanpy has joined Team Zane! Again I apologize for not updating, but I'm on Christmas Break and should be able to update more. Please review and see you next time!**

 **Preview: Reaching Cherrygrove City the girls are sent on a wild goose chase to find a Mr. Pokémon. He loves to meet new trainers and often, if not always, gives out gifts. Will they find him before they are set to leave? If they do, what will they get?**


	5. Episode 5: Mr Who? Where?

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is the fifth episode of Pokémon Friends Until the End. Let's cut pleasantries today and get on with the show!**

 **Zane: Cyndaquil/ Phanpy**

 **Korina: Piplup/ Chikorita**

 **Naomi: Bulbasaur**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own the characters in this! That's something so it is better than nothing.**

Episode 5: Mr. Who? What? Where?

It was in the next couple days the trio made it to Cherrygrove City. During that time they trained some to get better working with their Pokémon. At least Zane and Korina did. Naomi preferred to sit back and watched. She said she wasn't much as a trainer as she thought she could be. They girls offered to help, but she politely turned them down and suggested to keep going.

"Finally we made it Cherrygrove City!" Naomi cheered as they reached town.

"Let's go over to the center." Korina suggested.

"I agree." Zane agreed.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Is there anything I can do for you girls?" the ever cheerful Nurse Joy said as they walked into the center.

"Can you take care of our Pokémon?" they asked.

"Sure, they'll be fine in no time. Since you're all trainers I suggest seeing Mr. Pokémon before you leave. He loves meeting new trainers and even gives gifts." Nurse Joy said as she took her Pokémon.

"Okay." They agreed together.

With no time their Pokémon were ready to go. Nurse Joy handed them back five Poké Balls in total. Two for Korina and Zane and one for Naomi. During the time they were waiting they stopped by the mart near the center and picked up supplies. Nurse Joy mentioned it would be about an hour before their Pokémon would be ready so it was a perfect time to stock up. They agreed and head over to be back in time.

"Well here are all your Pokémon and have a nice day!" Nurse Joy said going back to her other duties.

"Thank you!" the three girls exclaimed happily for her help.

"So where do you think we'll find Mr. Pokémon?" Naomi asked as they walked to the middle of town. They also they might as well meet Mr. Pokémon while they were in town. No use to just skip town missing an opportunity. It was a valid question.

"We should have asked." Zane suggested as they were half way.

"Now you think about that?" Korina deadpanned.

"At least I thought about now and I didn't see you thinking of it. Plus you know I think of my best ideas after they are needed." Zane grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Even though I live in Johto I barely spent any time in Cherrygrove."

"Why don't we ask around?" Naomi asked her friends.

"Okay."

"I think it would be a good idea to split up." Korina suggested.

"Fine."

The three decided to look of him of their own. If they found him they were to start looking for the remaining. Despite it was a city, it wasn't that big so it wasn't a huge problem. It only took maybe thirty minutes to cross town walking.

"Now if I were a guy looking for trainers where would I be? The start!" Naomi said thinking about that would be a great place to meet incoming trainers. She then saw a man sitting on a bench near the entrance. Maybe…

"Hello. Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Do you happen to know where Mr. Pokémon is?" Naomi asked not wanting to jump the gun on thinking this man was who she was looking for. Some people take offensive to it.

"I'm sorry, no, but I can tell you're new so I'll give you this map card for a Poké Gear." The man replied giving her a card.

"Thanks, but I don't have one," Naomi said taking the card anyway.

"Most kids from Johto have one so give it away or whenever you get one," he answered getting up and walking to another direction of town.

"Thanks!"

Korina was searching around the center of town that was closest to the ocean. She loved watching the waves. She never really got the chance back home in Sinnoh. It was a nice change of scenery. Johto seemed so calm compared to the farm town she lived in.

"All this searching is making me hungry..." she said out loud.

"Then how about a small snack dear." A woman said coming up to her with a basket. Apparently she thought the same about coming to the beach for a picnic.

"Wow, thanks!" Korina said taking a small sandwich that seemed to have a berry jam. "This is amazing!"

The woman smiled before she answered, "Thank you. Here take these and make them for you and your Pokémon. It is Poké Block and Poffin case. They'll help on your journey."

The woman smiled seeing young trainers just starting out. It was a sight to see. They had so much promise and their eyes were always fascinating as they adored the places they traveled to and the challenges they faced. She then left the black haired trainer.

"Thank you again!" Korina said noticing the woman leaving to further down the beach.

Zane wasn't having much luck as the other two. She walked to the other side of town thinking on a hunch. Sure one could go to the beginning of town, but eventually one hits a dead end when getting to New Bark Town as there is a ferry to take people to Kanto and boats to other regions. The end of town however…

"I wonder if he lives outside the city...bet the other two are having more luck than me..." Zane said to herself as she started to walk out of the city.

"Zane!" the brunette heard her name from Korina. "Where are you going?"

"I thought we were going to meet up at the center." Naomi questioned having met with Korina where they said they would.

"Sorry, I was following a hunch that Mr. Pokémon lives outside the city," Zane explained. By living on the end of town toward Violet Mr. Pokémon would meet new trainers going in that directions as well as ones coming into town. The girls heard a chuckling from behind Zane. They all turned to see an older gentleman in a suit and hat.

"And she would be right. Hello, I'm Mr. Pokémon and you must be Zane, Korina, and Naomi. Professor Krystopher told me you would be arriving soon. As a Pokémon fan I love meeting new Pokémon trainers with their partners and hearing about dreams. May I see and hear yours?" Mr. Pokémon said meeting to trio.

"Sure!"

Naomi immediately brushed by her friends and shouted, "I'll go! Go Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

"I'm hoping to be a popular Poké Stylist!" Naomi explained her dream.

Mr. Pokémon tapped his chin thinking. He never met a trainer with kind of goal. It was a new one by him. That Professor Krystopher knew how to pick them and she must have had a reason to. "I see...I know! Here take this, a journal to keep sketches and ideas in along with prop fashion case."

"Thank you!" Naomi replied taking the items to admire them.

"Me next! Go Piplup and Chikorita!" Korina said as she literally pushed Zane to the side in order to go next.

"Piplup!"

"Chika!"

"Along with my Pokémon I want to be a top coordinator." Korina's eyes shined at how she was able to talk about what she wanted to do. She was dedicated and had the passion for it.

"Wonderful!" he cheered, "Then I know what to give you, a seal case with seals along with a ribbon case. I'm sure the Pokéblock and Poffins will help too."

"Wait! How do you..." Korina questioned. No one knew about the items except her and that woman.

"Friends of mine." He winked. "You're last, Zane was it?"

This one was different the other two. Just by looking at her. She seemed too comfortable here.

"Yep. Go Cyndaquil and Phanpy!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Phanpy!"

Mr. Pokémon noticed this was when the comfortable got to nervous and unsure. She seemed to have this searching, distant look in her eyes before she spoke.

"I really don't know what I want to do right now so I'm going to challenge the Johto League and I hope to find something on my journey. I do know I want to be known as the best which I think means being the Champion!"

Mr. Pokémon smiled. That was why. She wanted to perfect the art of battle. "That's a good start, you're in the right direction. Here is your badge case. Your last name is Jason correct, Zane Jason?"

"Yes." She wondered why he knew her last name. She never said it nor did she think Professor Krystopher would tell him.

Mr. Pokémon breathed in relief and answered, "Good, I found you. Here, your grandma knows me and told me to give this to you. It was hers when she was a trainer and wishes you luck and apologizes for missing you. It is a Ruby Neckless."

"It's beautiful!" Naomi said getting a look at it. Automatically she thought of ways to match it with other dress wear, but she knew she could never get Zane to agree to play dress-up for her so she could see. She doubt Korina would either unless it was for a contest.

"I've seen her wear it sometimes and wanted to give it to me," Zane said remembering from when she was younger.

"It symbolizes passion, something I can see and know you both have. Thank you for seeing me and I hope you succeed in your dreams." Mr. Pokémon thanked them before leaving them.

"All this will help," Korina said looking at all they got that day.

"Yeah. Oh, Zane, what you have is a Poké Gear right? I couldn't remember." Naomi asked the Johto resident.

Zane nodded and said, "Yeah, it is."

"Here, a map card." Naomi said giving it to her.

"Awesome, now we wouldn't get as lost as much." Zane commented. She never got one. From what she knew it costed money to have these extra functions put on the Poké Gear and she didn't want to pay herself or ask her father. She didn't like to ask for anything.

"As much?" Korina questioned. With a Map Card she assumed they wouldn't get lost.

"I'm assuming it is going to happen." Zane smirked.

 **AN: And that's Episode 5! Episode 6 will be up soon! I know this one was kind of lame, but hey, every series needs them. Please Review and see you again!**

 **Preview: Pokémon battling aren't easy when you're first starting out and the art gets in the way of continuing on with one of the girl's journey. Will she learn from battling and accept it as a part of her style. Find out next time!**


	6. Episode 6: Trainer's Pass

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and to be honest other fanfictions have been calling my name also since I've gone back to school. However, a Pokémon spree came to me and so here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters!**

Episode 6: Trainer's Pass

The trio was currently on Route 30 making their way to Violet City and Korina's first contest and Zane's first gym battle. Now they were meeting with a trainer on the road. It was funny that Zane and Korina mentioned they needed other trainers to battle then themselves because Naomi wouldn't train much.

"Hey, are you three Pokémon trainers?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah!" Korina and Zane said.

"Sort of..." Naomi replied sourly.

"Well you have Pokémon so you're a trainer and in order to get to Violet City you have to battle me! So, who's first?" Mikey demanded.

"I will!" Korina said happily to get to battle someone other than Zane.

"Cool. Go Geodude!" Mikey called out his rock-type. Zane thought it would be an easy win for Korina because both of the Pokémon she had on her had a type advantage.

"Go Piplup!" Korina called out her starter.

"No problem. Geodude Rollout!" Mikey commanded starting their battle.

"Piplup bubble!" Korina countered stopping the rock in its place.

"Geodude! Okay Tackle!" Mikey said. He was beginning to have his doubts about these trainers. They all seemed to strong and unusual Pokémon or at least this girl did. Also, he thought they'd be easy since they were girls, but knowing some of the top trainers in world were female proved his assumption to going wrong.

"Dodge it and Bubble again!"

"Why does she keep using bubble?" Naomi asked Zane. She'd seen them battle all the time and was aware that Piplup had other moves than that.

"Bubble is a water type attack and it is super effective on Geodude who is a rock type," Zane explained.

"Okay, I think…"

"Geodude!" Mikey called as his Pokémon fainted. He figured so with the type advantage and that he had not been training long. "Nice job, you can pass. Who's next?"

"I will be." Zane said stepping up.

"Fine, go Poliwag!" Mikey called out a water type. Zane face cringed and sighed. She was screwed either way she picked.

"Fantastic..." she said sarcastically as she pulled out a Poké Bal. "Go Cyndaquil!"

"Here comes the victory!" Mikey said excitingly as she was using a fire type. Perhaps she wasn't too smart unlike her friend.

"Why is that and why the sarcasm?" Naomi asked hearing Zane's comment.

"Both Cyndaquil and Phanpy have a disadvantage to the water type Poliwag. Zane must feel she can win with Cyndaquil." Korina explained hoping Zane was right in her choice.

"Poliwag Bubble!" Mikey commanded first.

"Smokescreen!" Zane countered.

"Water Sport!" Mikey called just in case. He could never be too careful when playing with fire.

"What?" Naomi asked not knowing the move nor understanding the choices.

"Zane just got cover, but if she uses any fire attacks they won't be hardly effective…" Korina explained sadly, but then remembered Zane's Cyndaquil only knew one fire type move.

"Cyndaquil Rollout!" Zane called. Cyndaquil came barreling through the smoke and slammed Poliwag. The tadpole got right back ready to counter.

"Bubble!"

"Dodge and use Rollout again!" Zane called the move again as it would gain power. Poliwag was struck with a greater force and send into a trunk of a tree. The water type slid down fainted. "Great job Cyndaquil!"

Mikey sighed as there was only one trainer left and this one beat him and he had type advantage. He returned his Pokémon and said to Zane, "You can pass too. Alright you're up. Go Nidoran!"

A little purple rodent-like Pokémon appeared and growled. Naomi took a deep breath and

"Okay...go Bulbasaur!" Naomi said calling out her grass type starter.

"Nidoran use leer!" Mikey called as then his Pokémon glared at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur wasn't use to battling. She wasn't sure, but it kind of scared her.

"Bulbasaur Tackle!" Naomi called to her starter. She something about in battles you need to cause your opponent damage. Bulbasaur shook off the feeling and tackled her foe.

"Nidoran Double Kick!"

"Um..." Naomi questioned about her moves, "Bulbasaur Razor Leaf!"

"Poison Sting!" Mikey called to distract her. "Now Peck!"

Both Zane and Korina cringed as the super-effective move struck their friend's starter. Bulbasaur was pushed back to the ground. She didn't get up.

"Bulbasaur!" Naomi called running to her fainted partner.

"I won so you can't pass!" Mikey said returning his Nidoran and standing proud. He didn't think he'd win against any of them since he lost to Zane.

"You don't have a say!" Korina shouted at him hoping he'd back down. She could already see that Naomi felt bad enough about losing and she didn't need his help to remind her.

"Come on," Zane said touching each of her friends, "Let's get to the Pokémon Center."

Both of them nodded and ran back to the nearest center. Luckily they were close to town. They ran into the center and explained that Bulbasaur needed treatment. Nurse Joy agreed and took the dual type Pokémon back. Naomi sat down on the bench and sulked. Both Korina and Zane agreed it was best not to bother her right then. Before they knew it Nurse Joy called them telling Naomi she was finished.

"Will Bulbasaur be alright?" Naomi asked the Nurse worriedly.

"Bulbasaur will be fine after a goodnight rest." Nurse Joy giving her back her Poké Ball.

"Thank you." Naomi replied accepting it back.

"So what do we do?" Korina asked. They needed to leave tomorrow or they wouldn't make it in time for the contest.

"I don't know, perhaps tell him off." Zane muttered. Zane and Korina could do it and he'd run away. They beat him before.

"Or I beat him." A determined voice belonging to Naomi interrupted.

"Huh?" The two questioned.

"I lost because I'm not knowledgeable about Pokémon like you two are. Please, teach me the basics." Naomi explained to her friends.

"I understand and sure." Zane agreed.

"Yeah, we'll be happy to." Korina added.

"Thanks."

Since Bulbasaur was unable to practice out with the rest of the Pokémon they helped explain to Naomi they best they could. Naomi listen closely and promised herself to ask questions about what she didn't understand. She began to think how it applied to her dream. How could a stylist for Pokémon and Trainers not know anything about Pokémon training? It was almost unheard of. That was something she would add to her dream. She'd become who she wanted to be, but she'd do it alongside her Pokémon and be known as a great trainer too.

"Alright first we know how to use the moves given. Bulbasaur knows Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, and Growl. Vine Whip can be used as an offense or defense move as well as Razor Leaf. Tackle is more of a head on move while Growl lowers the opponent's attack."

"Okay."

"Timing is also important. If an attack is too early it may fail to connect or backfire. Also type is a big deal with advantages and disadvantages. An example when Nidoran used Peck as it is a flying type move against the grass type Bulbasaur."

Naomi remembered everything from the night before. She asked questions and got answers she could understand. Some of it seemed common sense. Her friends told her you don't become the master overnight and even they were still learning. They could learn together and that was what they'd do. She loved her new friends. They even got up early to practice what she learned the night before with a fired up and healthy Bulbasaur.

"Piplup Bubble!" Korina called on last time.

"Bulbasaur Razor Leaf!" Naomi countered shredding the bubbles. Piplup dodged the move and her friends smiled proudly at how far she came.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Naomi stated looking down at her partner who nodded in agreement.

"Sure?" Zane asked.

"Yeah." Naomi said walking toward the center to grab their stuff so they could get on the road. They reached the same place and saw Mikey standing there. Before he could say anything Naomi yelled, "I challenge you to a rematch!"

" **Yeah!" Bulbasaur shouted too.**

"Fine!" Mikey smirked. Apparently she didn't learn her lesson. "Go Nidoran! Start with leer!"

"Growl!" Naomi commanded to counter his defense lowering move.

" **Bulba..."**

"Double Kick!" Mikey called wanting to deal double damage. Nidoran charged at Bulbasaur and turned to kick her.

"Grab it with Vine Whip and toss it!" Naomi said remembering how she use moves not like they were seen to be used as. Nidoran was grabbed by the legs and tossed into the air. "Now Razor Leaf!"

"Nidoran use Peck!" Mikey said hoping he could finish this like before. It was obvious she trainer and got better, but so did he.

"Jump with Vine Whip! Now use the force for a Tackle attack!" Naomi commanded. Bulbasaur dodged the flying type move and attacked fainting the male Nidoran. Mikey looked stunned while it took a second for the others to realize what happened. Bulbasaur ran to her trainer and jumped into her arms happily as before Naomi realized while her starter came to her. "Yay! We did it!"

"Thank you Nidoran." Mikey said returning his fallen Pokémon. "Alright you can go ahead and from now on I'll just challenge trainers as they come by. Good luck and hope we'll battle again."

"Thanks, me too." Naomi smiled as she hugged Bulbasaur tightly.

"That was awesome!" Korina said joining them.

"Yeah, your training paid off and it was like you were battling for a while." Zane mentioned as she joined in. They all released and looked at one another. They were coming together nicely. It would only be a matter of time before they're true paths they aimed for would get started.

"Thanks. I know that you'll get your first ribbon and badge because of how you helped me." Naomi said grateful for understanding friends like these. She wondered if this was how Professor Krystopher intended it. For them to seemingly get along and able to support each other.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Zane shouted taking off in a sprint up the route that lead to Violet City.

 **AN: Episode 6 is completed! For those still reading, despite how scarce I think it may be thanks! Hope you liked it and will keep coming back. Please Review and see you for 7!**

 **Preview:** **A child is lost in Dark Cave by looking for her Dunsparce and her brother ask them for help because of Cyndaquil. They find the girl, but they are overwhelmed by the territorial Pokémon of Zubat and Geodude. With some many against their few will they have to call upon a Pokémon that won't obey for help? Next on Pokémon Friends Until the End:** **Lost in Darkness!**


	7. Episode 7: Lost in Darkness

**AN: I'll be honest, I like this one better than the Unbeatable Series and you all should check out the updated versions of previous episodes of this! I went back and changed to GIS and add to them so they add up. Not sure I got all the mistakes, but most of them! Anyway, here is Episode 7!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related, I just use their ideas for my own amusement.**

Episode 7: Lost in Darkness

The girls were setting up camp near Dark Cave for lunch. They spent the day training and exploring the area. This time Naomi actually joined them training after what happened the other day.

"By tomorrow we should be in Violet City." Zane mentioned to start a conversation as they were setting up for lunch.

"Finally my contest debut and it is all in three days!" Korina said excitedly. However, Korina had one problem…she had yet to figure out an appeal. Battling seemed like an on the spot sort of deal, but an appeal had to be thought out.

"I'm glad we don't have long or go through the cave." Naomi said looking back to the cave entrance that wasn't far from where they were set up.

"Dark Cave?" Zane answered, "Yeah, it is named that for a reason. You'll need a light to get through it."

"I think we're all ready to go," Naomi looking at the set up.

"Yup, all set to go. Come out you two!"

"Piplup!"

"Chika!"

"You too Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Can't leave you guys out!" Zane said tossing her own Poké Balls.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Phanpy!"

The group began to eat with their Pokémon at their sides as they sat on a blanket. They saw no reason for tables and such. This way they could be with their Pokémon and travel lighter. Not all the trainer eat peacefully as Korina picked at her food.

"What's wrong Korina? I'm not that bad of a cook," Naomi said trying cheer up her friend while figuring out what was wrong.

"Are you thinking about your contest?" Zane asked. She didn't think it could be anything else.

"How did you know?!" Korina asked shocked.

"I guessed…plus I can't think of anything else it might be. What's on your mind?" Zane asked. Now that Korina was out she wouldn't have much of a choice plus they needed to trust each and overcome obstacles together.

"I know I've been training with you two, but I can't think of anything for the appeals round. Also I'm worried about the battle round. You two are good trainers, but I need something different," Korina explained.

"I understand, you know we could help…" Naomi tried to suggest.

"What good will that do?" Korina asked. "Neither of you are coordinators and I'm pretty sure none of you have seen a contest. I just feel so in the dark about this…"

"It will come to you." Zane spoke up.

"Huh?" Korina questioned.

"Like with artist and writer they pull things from what is around them. That's what you need to do. Look at the battles you have with us and see what works," Zane explained. Korina and Naomi just stared at Zane. Had that come out of their friend's mouth or mind? Zane gave them a dirty look knowing what they were thinking. "Fine, don't take my advice. Last time I try to help…"

"No, thanks Zane, that helps a lot. Will you battle me later?" Korina asked.

Zane smiled and answered, "Sure."

"Finally a Pokémon that can produce a light!" A boy around their age came running up to them and picking up Cyndaquil.

"I wouldn't do that!" Zane warned.

Cyndaquil twitched angrily and growled, "Cynda…Quil!" He then unleashed an Ember burning the boy. No one put Zane handled him with permission.

"Should have known..." The boy moaned laying on the ground covered in burn marks.

Cyndaquil made affirmed sound before hoping in to Zane's arms.

"I tried to tell you, he doesn't like anyone, but me picking him up." Zane said kind of laughing. She kind of thought it was funny. She also really he had no hard feelings against him or her.

The boy got up and brushed himself off and apologized with, "Sorry, my name is Farris and I've been looking for a Pokémon that can use a light for a while. My sister is somewhere in Dark Cave and I can't find here. We were just by the entrance too."

"Oh my goodness! Guys, we have to help!" Naomi exclaimed hoping her friends would agree.

"Agree."

"Thank you so much." Farris said leading the way after the girls packed up and returned their Pokémon.

As they made their way to the cave they introduced themselves. Farris thought they all seemed like nice people, but he still got wary vibes off them. He needed help and if asking the meanest people was all he could do then, he'd do it. He just hoped this didn't turn out badly and he ended up lost. They arrived outside of Dark Cave to find just looking inside it was pitch black.

"No one was kidding. I can't see a thing…" Naomi commented.

"Okay Cyndaquil, light these for us with Ember." Zane said placing down some sticks.

"Da." Cyndaquil affirmed as he gave a nod before lighting the sticks. "Quil!"

"We can see to some degree, but it's still pretty dark…" Korina said as they entered.

"Better than nothing…" Zane said keeping a positive outlook.

"True."

"Farris, do know what area your sister is in?" Naomi asked. She hoped she wouldn't be too far for the sake they might get lost.

"No, she came in looking for her Dunsparce so she could be anywhere." Farris said. He hated he had to ask them for help when he should be able to protect his little sister alone. Plus these girls looked like they were going somewhere.

"Where you waiting for someone to come by with Pokémon like that?" Korina asked.

"Yes...the two Pokémon can't help with lighting. Well, one can, but it won't listen to me…" he sighed. It was embarrassing to have a Pokémon not listen to you.

"What are they?" Naomi asked curiously.

"A Wooper and a Weepinbell. I caught Dunsparce for my sister and Weepinbell is the one who won't listen. It was my first Pokémon as a gift from my great grandfather. After it evolved it just stopped listening…" Farris explained.

"Do you know why?" Korina asked.

"No…" he sighed. It was depressing alright.

"I think he does know…" Zane said finally entering the conversation.

"Zane!" her friends snapped. How could she say something like that? Sure it was like Zane to kind of blunt, but she never seemed to be judgmental.

"But I don't know." He retaliated wondering what this girl thought.

Zane stopped and turned around facing them with a serious look before she speculated, "I may not have any siblings, but have you been upset with your sister in front of your Pokémon? When my dad gets mad at me for no reason in front of his Pokémon they don't like to obey him until he apologizes. Pokémon seem to take the side of the young or innocent in some cases and thus it what gives them disobedient natures toward their trainers or people in a matter. I'm just taking a guess so don't take my advice."

With that Zane turned around and continued to walk forward. She hoped she had not said too much or gone too far, but she couldn't help it. Zane wasn't a people person, but she had been told she reads both people and Pokémon well. Just like how Naomi seems to know what they want and Korina can calm them down or be emotional. They all could be emotional, but Korina has demonstrate she can do easier than they others with as much as a smile. It was something that was going to make them great trainers.

"I…guess I did. Sorry I lied…I did get mad at her. She wants to train outside the city, but I won't let because she's too young. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I made her run away…" he realized before continuing to walk.

The others walked slowly listening to Farris. Zane was right. She might have been hard and harsh, but Farris seemed closer to fixing his problem than before meeting them. They went deeper into the cave and it felt like they weren't getting anywhere.

"Hey, quiet a moment." Zane said stopping and holding out her arm to stop the others. She had been leading the way with Cyndaquil perched on her shoulder still lighting the fire on his back to provide extra light. Zane was okay with to some degree, but her neck was awfully warm.

"Hear something?" Naomi whispered.

"Yeah, sounds like crying..." Zane answered back as soft as she asked.

"Lily!" Farris yelled running deeper into the cave.

"Hey wait!" Zane cried as they all followed him. It wasn't that hard to keep up as he didn't run very fast nor got a good head start. When they caught up they saw him being bombarded with Zubat and Geodude.

"Cyndaquil quick use Ember." Zane instructed to the fire mouse on her shoulder. Cyndaquil nodded and leaped.

"Piplup come out and use Bubble!"

"Bulbasaur you too and use Razor Leaf!" Naomi shouted calling out her. They all attacked and some went down. "There's too many! We can barely see!"

"I have no choice…Weepinbell go!" Farris called out his starter. He could have used Wooper, but right now they needed to see.

"Weepin! Weep."

"Please Weepinbell, I know I'm not the best trainer, but I need you. We need you. Lily needs you. Remember when you were a Bellsprout and we caught Dunsparce and Wooper. We were so happy just like Lily was when we gave it to her. If you won't do it for, do it for Lily, I can't let anything happen to her or let alone any of you. I just care so much…" Farris tried to reason with his starter.

"Farris look out!" Naomi called seeing a Geodude coming at them with a Rollout.

Farris jumped and grabbed Weepinbell dodging their attack. The Geodude came back around and tried again. Having built up more speed Geodude was faster. Farris tried to move them out of the way, but ended up getting nicked by the attack.

"Are you alright?" Naomi called.

"I'm alright, are you okay Weepinbell?" Farris asked.

"Watch out!"

The Geodude wouldn't give up. It saw a strong opponent in Weepinbell and decided to go after it. Weepinbell was taken back by the care Farris showed in both his sister and his Pokémon. The only reason Weepinbell stopped listening after evolving was because Farris was starting to get mean to Lily. It was the reason they were stuck like this. She ran away. Now Weepinbell was starting to see that he always cared about her, them. He never stopped. He was willing to listen to what he had to say, in more than one way. Weepinbell got a look of fierce determination and launched a Razor Leaf attack. Geodude took the direct hit and rolled away into a rock fainting.

"Weepinbell…" Farris said. The Pokémon that would not take a command saved him.

"Weepinbell!" the grass type smiled.

"Oh thank you!" Farris cheered happily that his feelings got through to his starter. "Let's say we help out by using Flash!"

Weepinbell nodded and leaped into the air and his body glowed brightly releasing a light. The light brighten the entire place and everyone could see clearly. They all smiled and took advantage of the attack.

"Piplup Bubble again!" Korina commanded taking a new shot with new light.

Piplup fired his attack and Zubat turned and used Supersonic. The bubbles shattered and Korina could the water sparkle. Her eyes were in shock at what occurred. It was beautiful and Zane was right. The Flash attack did more than bring light to theirs and Farris's problem. It brought light to Korina's coordinator problem.

"Cyndaquil Ember!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Having no cover of darkness the wild looked shocked. They didn't think they'd be uncovered as they attacked. The thought to be foolish humans came into their cave and they attacked. They always used the darkness as a plus and now it gone. They were no good against trainer Pokémon that some had super-effective moves so they ran.

"We did it!"

"Now…Lily!" Farris called.

No answer came at first. Then a small voice was heard, "Farris…" It was crying.

"Lily!" Farris cried running to the little blonde girl who came out of hiding behind a rock holding onto a smaller than normal Dunsparce. He kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I came in here so you wouldn't find me and got lost. I'm sorry, I just wanna go home!" she cried.

Farris enveloped his sister in a hug and cooed, "None of that matter now. What do you say we get out of here?"

She sniffed and nodded. The girls smiled and they all made their way out of the cave. By the time they made it out the sun was just starting to go down. After they got they all checked over to make sure everyone was alright. Sure they were dirty, but it was normal.

"Lily, I'm sorry I yelled you about training outside of home. It is just your young and I didn't want anything to happen to you. Please forgive me," Farris said.

"It's okay, I forgive you and I'm happy Weepinbell does too!" she squealed. They could like they were before. She liked that way and hoped it would stay.

"Weepinbell!" the Pokémon cried happily agreeing with the little girl. It was a misunderstanding about love. Despite what it cause, it made everything alright in the end and better as Weepinbell knew Farris wasn't the person he thought.

"What do you say you and I start training together?" Farris asked Lily. The girl's blue eyes grew larger with admiration as she looked at her brother. It was like he asked the million dollar question that was simple.

"Sure! Thank you!" she shouted in delight as she hugged her brother.

"That's great," Korina said.

"Yes and thanks to you all for helping me," Farris acknowledged the girls. They all smiled and nodded. "I guess we better get home. Thank you again."

"Yeah, thanks for helping my brother! Good-bye!" the girl cheered as she followed her brother to their home.

"Well this has been an interesting day," Naomi commented.

"Yeah, but we did something nice," Zane added.

"It was perfect!" Korina proclaimed. The other two trainers looked to her questioning what she meant. "Zane, your advice worked and I think I know what I'm going to do for the appeals round!"

"Really?" Zane inquired and Korina nodded furiously. "That's great!"

"A little harsh back there?" Naomi asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, with the comment how you knew he was lying." Korina inputted.

"I'm blunt and someone had to tell him." Zane scoffed. The others shook their heads and agreed. If Zane hadn't said what she said, would they still be fighting the wild Pokémon or worse? Well, what happened, happened, and it worked out for everyone. It was nice when everything worked out for everyone. Made the journey that more rewarding.

"Hey…do you think we could eat now?" Korina asked. They all laughed and decided to camp out where they were earlier for the night and set off to Violet City in the morning.

 **AN: And scene! There was Episode 7! Hope you liked it! See what I can do with insomnia at 5 in the morning! Hope you liked it and hope you'll also leave a review! Love hearing from you! And don't forget to check the new and improved previous chapters!**

 **Preview: The reach Violet City in time for Korina's contest debut! Who is being used for each round? What will Korina's appeal be? Who will she meet? All the questions and more will be answered on next time on Pokémon Friends Until the End Episode 8: The Real Appeal!**


	8. Episode 8: The Real Appeal

**AN: Finally have a little extra time so I thought I better update most, if not all my stories! Here is the start Korina's first contest! Woo! Hope you all enjoy!**

Episode 8: The Real Appeal

Korina could barely sleep the night before her first contest. She swore the last time she looked at the clock that night it read almost three. She rose to see her friends asleep in their beds and her Pokémon asleep at the end of her own. They agreed since all their Pokémon were small enough it would okay for now to sleep outside their Poké Balls and on the beds when they were stopped in centers. Piplup was sprawled out taking like half on the end while Chikorita was curled up on one side. She hoped her Johto grass starter wasn't sleeping like that because of Piplup. She looked over to her friends. Bulbasaur was curled next to Naomi who slept in one spot like perfection. She never understood how Naomi slept flat on her back. Zane was someone who would alternate from being sprawled or curled in a ball snuggled in blankets. At this time it was curled facing the door. Both her Pokémon were trying their hardest in their sleep to get closer whether it was her side or neck. Something that Korina didn't know that despite what she thought, two pairs of green and red eyes were also awake. Even though they hadn't been traveling together long they could feel and understand her nervousness.

Korina feel asleep a little after that. Luckily she wasn't the type of person to need much sleep. She woke the next morning feeling better than she did a few hours ago. She saw her friends were up and moving around. They had to be at the hall before nine to register. It was only eight and it was about a ten minute walk from the Pokémon Center.

"Finally, my contest debut!" Korina said as they were walking through the hall after Korina was registered. As they walked in they saw trainers, coordinators and their Pokémon preparing or waiting in line. They looked pretty good from some of their tricks.

"You've worked so hard so you'll knock 'em dead!" Naomi said patting Korina on the back hoping to calm her nerves that were returning.

"She's right so who is for what?" Zane asked to distract her.

"Piplup seems to be a stage performer while Chikorita is a battler. Plus Piplup was my first Pokémon so I feel he's got to start our career." Korina explained feeling really relaxed. Her Pokémon nodded to her as a sign they weren't too worried. They knew what to do. "Well, it's time..."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"I can't wait to see what she came up with the other day." Zane mentioning Korina's big revelation about what she should do for an appeal. All she could tell them that it was inspired while fighting in Dark Cave and it was simple, but appealing. It would be perfect for a starting coordinator. Not too simple, nor advanced.

"Me too."

The duo took their seats and saw a battle field stage surrounded by purple curtains. The judges' stations were in front of it and an entrance curtain behind it. The place was decorated nicely and Naomi agreed the colors fit the feeling of the town and its name. The hall filled quickly with fans or friends waiting to watch. Zane looked around and felt sorry for Korina. Zane had witnessed gym battles and it was rare that this many people watched. She didn't think she could do it. Korina was also not her. Suddenly the lights went out and spotlight searched through the hall.

"Toge!" a Pokémon called. Everyone began to look around and saw a Togetic.

"Silver Wind!" a voice called. Togetic flew to the middle of the stage and released a Silver Wind that expanded throughout the entire stadium. "Shock Wave!" The shock then expelled colliding with the Silver Wind shattering it in a silver and sparky sparkle. The crowd screamed while others clapped. The Togetic who had done the performance landed on the outstretched in the air hand of her trainer smiling proudly.

"Fly into the seats and prepare yourself for a show of beauty and action that you will only find at the Violet City Pokémon Contest! Coordinators come to smell the sweet smell of victory or be only blown away in defeat. I'm Gaeln your MC and what do ya say to seeing which talented coordinator will fly up to claim the ribbon!" Gaeln introduced.

"Yay!"

Gaeln then turned her hand and Togetic presented the judges as she introduced them, "We have our judges, Head of the Coordinating we have Mr. Fana, with the Pokémon Fan Club President of Johto Mr. Carolinpad and finally Violet City Nurse Joy! Now we've gotten through our introductions, what do you about moving to the main reason we're here!"

"Yeah!"

"Finally." Zane breathed out. It wasn't that she wasn't entertained, but they couldn't be here until tomorrow listening to one person talk.

"Time to get started!" Naomi cheered.

"First is Danica!" Gaeln said as a blue eyed blonde with longer hair in the front than the back came out. She was wearing a suit almost.

"Mantyke, let's start us off!"

Her Mantyke came out of his Poké Ball in a Bubble Seal smiling, "Man!"

"What Pokémon is that?" Naomi asked pulling out her Pokédex.

 _Pokédex: Mantyke, the Kite Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Mantine._ _This is a friendly_ _Pokémon that captures the subtle flows of seawater using its two antennae. Scientists discovered that the distinctive patterns on its back differ by region._

"Mantine?" Naomi wondered.

"A water/flying type known to Johto," Zane answered. She wasn't fully aware of what a Mantyke looked like until now. She heard about it getting a pre-evolution found in Sinnoh.

"Signal Beam!" Danica started as Mantyke took the command and launched a rainbow colored beam into the air. However, the beam did stop going up to start back down.

"The Signal Beam is coming back down at Mantyke!"

"Mirror Coat!" Danica said then Mantyke's body was covered in a glowing reflective light. The bug type attack hit Mantyke only to be reflected back into the air with more power. "Bubble Beam!"

Mantyke then twirled around and fired a stream of blue bubbles at the Signal Beam. The bubbles collided up the ray and as they hit the attack dissipated and it began to rain down lights and sparkles of the same colors down on the stage.

"Beautiful! The power of bug and water together!"

Both coordinator and Pokémon bowed before returning past the curtain. The crowd cheered as Naomi and Zane looked nervously at one another.

"That was okay." Naomi said giving a compliment that was under what she really wanted to say. She wanted to stay it was beautiful, but felt then she'd be turning on Korina.

"It won't be easy." Zane said agreeing with from a battling and strategic point of view than beauty.

Korina had been the in waiting area watching the entire time. She was first happy that someone else had an out of region Pokémon, but quickly remembered Mantine are native here. Still, it was discovered in Sinnoh. Next the way she worked with her Pokémon like they weren't afraid. She was truly impressed. She had obviously done this before. Danica then walked back in smiling.

"Nice job!" Korina said to her as she walked past her.

"Thank you, good luck." Danica politely replied.

"Thanks I'm nervous though. It's my first contest." Korina said trying to make small talk or her comment was seen as odd.

Danica smiled and reassured he beginner, "You'll do fine, this is only my fourth, but I learned a lot from my first ones. You'll grow the more you compete."

"Thanks, I'm Korina."

"Danica."

"Ready Korina?" Someone informing coordinators of their slots said.

"I am now."

Since they had arrived early to the hall to register Korina was in the middle. Zane and Naomi watched the ones before thinking they weren't bad as some were good or not good at all. They hoped Korina wouldn't get stage fright or anything. They kept these thoughts to themselves wanting to jinx her.

"Now we've got a debut who came all the way from the Sinnoh Region so let's make her feel welcome as she comes to the stage!"

"Here it is!" Naomi said excitedly.

"Yeah. Go Korina!" Zane cheered.

Korina looked among the crowd at the people from Violet City that welcomed her. She really didn't feel nervous, she felt right at home. She now longer knew what she was so worried about this morning. The feeling was incredible and it was time to show it. There was only one thing left to do.

"Okay Piplup show time!" Korina called out her starter in a party seal.

"Piplup!" he cheered landing in front of her.

"Start with Bubble!" Korina said. Piplup released bubbles from his mouth that simply floated around. It wasn't as powerful in force or power as the Bubble Beam.

"The bubbles have scattered across the stage like balloons!"

Korina smirked as she was about to unleash her newest move and secret as she commanded, "They pop like them too. Piplup use Supersonic!"

Piplup then releases a vibrating pulse from his beak out in all directions as it basically surround him shattering the bubbles.

"What an unusual way to shatter the Bubble!" Gaeln commented as everyone agreed.

"That looked like what the Zubat did!" Naomi said remembering their battle.

"She said she got an idea." Zane said as they got up meet their friend and wait for the results.

"Piplup!" the water type cheered jumping to his trainer.

"We did it!" Korina said still not over what occurred. It went exactly like they planned it to.

"Korina! That was Awesome!" Naomi said coming in going to her friend.

"You know you set a bar now right?" Zane snickered. Korina did well and she was only going to keep improving with practice.

"Oh stop..." Korina blushed embarrassed. She didn't think she was that good.

"Good job for your first appeal," A voice said revealing to be Danica.

"Thanks! Guys, this is Danica." Korina introduced. "That is Naomi and Zane."

"Nice to meet you," they both replied. Before anyone could talk anymore a voice interrupted them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but after discussing we have the four trainers moving on to the second round on the big screen!"

 **Alexis Danica Korina Jack**

"We did it!" Korina cried out in joy and picked up her starter hugging him. She couldn't believe that did it. It felt like an unreal moment, but seeing her picture on the screen made it real. She breathed out in relief and smiled.

"Piplup pip!"

"I should have known too." Korina replied responding to Piplup's comment about him known all along that she'd, they'd be alright.

"Now for out match ups!"

 **Alexis vs. Jack Danica vs. Korina**

"Good luck, see you on the stage," A voice said. Korina turned to see Danica with her hand out to her.

Korina smiled and gasped her hand back and said, "You too."

They shook hands and smiled. Danica released Korina's so she could go prepare for her battle with the younger coordinator.

"You need to bring your A-game." Zane mentioned after Danica was well out of hearing range.

Korina's eyes got serious and she smiled confidently, "I will."

 **AN: And there is Episode 8! Korina has made it through and has to face a skilled opponent, how will she do? Find out next time!**


	9. Episode 9: Best in Show!

**AN: Sorry! I've been super busy with school and obligations. Cut small talk to move on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Episode 9: Best in Show!

Korina was confident going out to her battle. Chikorita was a strong battler and she trained with the others. She got passed the hardest part and now she just had to fight. She heard her name and she went out to the stage. She looked around and felt calmer than before. She saw Zane and Naomi in the seats with Piplup cheering. He worked hard and she couldn't let him down.

"Alexis has taken down Jack to move onto the final stage. Now the question is who will be joining her? Will it be Danica or Korina? With 5 minutes on the clock let's find out!" Gaeln announced.

Both trainers held their Pokémon in their hands preparing to start.

"Farfetch'd front and center!" Danica called.

"Chikorita show tine!" Korina said.

"Farfetch'd is a flying type right?" Naomi asked Zane.

"Yeah so that may bring a challenge." Zane answered. Zane believed in Chikorita's abilities despite the grass type's hate for her.

"I'll start off with Razor Leaf!" Korina commanded.

"Knock it down with Air Cutter!" Danica retaliated.

"Gr...Chikorita move in with Tackle and using Razor Leaf!" Danica said to try and confuse her or at least provide cover fire.

"Mirror move!" Danica said copying Razor Leaf to take out the opposing one.

"Now Tackle!" Korina said seeing her chance and that Danica took the bait.

"Far!" the Wild Duck cried getting slammed by the grass type.

"Nice combo!" Zane cheered for her friend.

"It was?" Naomi asked.

Zane nodded, before she replied with, "Yep, with two oncoming attacks Danica could only worry about one as with more experience one can deal with two."

That was the way Zane saw the combo which was close to what Korina was going for.

"Now for our combo Farfetch'd! Use Swift then Poison Jab!" Danica commanded. Farfetch'd swept his stick in the air and released the attack. He then flew up as his stick glowed purple and sent off the stars with the jab. Chikorita cried out in surprise.

"Wow! I think we'll call it Poison Swift!" Gaeln said into her microphone.

"Push off and deflect with Vine Whip!" Korina said hoping to try and avoid the attack.

"Air Cutter!"  
The blue slashes of wind released from Farfetch'd's wings and slammed Chikorita. She fell to the ground and winced at the damage taken. She slowly tried to get up.

"That backfired..." Naomi said sadly feeling sorry for Chikorita.

"Yeah well she missed the combo so that helped." Zane said being positive.

"Piplup Piplup!" Piplup yelled. Korina needed to hear him.

"Farfetch'd Poison Jab!" Danica said as Chikorita was trying to get up.

"Grab it with Vine whip and knock it away! Now Grass Whistle!" Korina said seeing a chance to react even though Chikorita was weakened.

"Gust!" Danica said. The gust of wind moved Chikorita so she never had a chance to launch her sleeping move.

"Creative! It's a whistle in the wind!

"Razor Leaf!"

"How about a new one? Swift and launch it off with Gust!" Danica said. She often thought of combo that were nearly impossible to dodge.

"Far! Fetch'd!"

"Try and dodge it!" Korina said knowing the only she could do was try.

"Chika!" As she thought it was pointless as Farfetch'd just redirected the attack wherever she went.

"It seems pointless to try and dodge a gusting swift!" Gaeln announced.

"Where does she come up with these?" Naomi asked about Gaeln's saying. It kept an audience updated, but they could clearly see with their own eyes.

Zane shrugged her shoulders and answered, "No idea...must be MC thing."

They turned their heads back to the battle to see Chikorita get slammed by another attack and fall to the stage floor. Danica and her Pokémon watched as the grass type attempted to rise. Chikorita got to her feet, but fell back to the floor and fainted.

"Looks like it is game over folks as Chikorita is unable to battle! So that means Danica is moving on to the finals!" Gaeln announced.

Korina smiled to herself that she was happy with her performance and went to her Pokémon. She kneeled down and placed a hand on her back. Chikorita was clearly upset about that she had lost the battle. Piplup had done such a great job during the appeals round she felt she needed to do the same. She grass type felt a gentle touch and turned to see her trainer.

"Thank you Chikorita. We'll win next time." Korina said with a smile.

"Chika!" She answered her trainer feeling a little better about the events that just occurred.

People clapped for the coordinators and stood. Piplup looked upset that Korina lost, but he saw how hard they worked. He was proud of her and Chikorita. He promised himself never time he would win.

"Poor Korina…" Naomi said

"But she did really well, come on," Zane said starting to leave the stands to find their friend.

Korina went to the dressing room straight after in order to get changed out her contest wear which was black legging and purple dress with black crossing straps. She also took her shoes which like a ballerina's that were black and didn't make her feet point. She took down her hair and let it fall down her back and sides of her face. It didn't look like she was effected by the lost, but it was beginning to set in. The more she thought about it made it seem like she was going to cry, but at the same time she wasn't. She knew she had a lot to learn and this happens to everyone. Chikorita sat quietly not wanting to bother her trainer. They were feeling the same.

"Nice job. For a minute I thought I was going to lose." A voice said interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Korina said turning to see Danica. "Really?"

Danica nodded and smiled. "Yeah, keep training and the next one is yours. You just need more experience."

Korina beamed and answered, "Thanks! Good luck!"

She needed to hear that from someone else that wasn't her or her friends. Danica then left for her next battle as her friends came through the door.

"Korina! Good job! I'm sorry you didn't win." Naomi said coming to her.

"Next time for sure. You did great too Chikorita." Zane said to her friend and her Pokémon.

"Chika!" the Pokémon snapped turning her head away in defiance showing she still didn't like Zane.

"Still hung up on that..." Zane whispered. She'd get to Chikorita soon enough.

"Piplup! Piplup pip!" the water type said as he pounded on his chest than hers to show her he was proud.

"Thanks buddy," Korina said hugging her started.

Perhaps friends were also great to have besides an outsider. They always cheered her up when she felt down. They told what she needed to hear.

"Thanks Zane and you're right, I'll win next time! 

All three trainers went out to watch the finals. It was between Alexis and Danica. It was Farfetch'd and Krabby. Danica seemed to ahead of her too. She was experienced and Korina wanted to live up to her the next time the battled. Next time she would win.

"20 Seconds!"

"Bubble Beam!" Alexis commanded.

"Swift!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Air Cutter!"

"No!"

"Time's up and the winner of the Violet City Ribbon is Danica!" Gaeln announced.

Korina would work hard. She had two of her biggest fans on her side to help her train. She'd get stronger and she'd have to learn outside the box. As they walked back to the center that night they decided to have their own time. Naomi wanted to go shopping, Zane wanted to train a little before her battle, while Korina wanted to be alone. They respected her wishes as she promised not to sulk. She wanted to have time to think. She'd be fine. Tomorrow would start a new contest.

 **AN: Episode 9 my friends! Sorry I haven't updating, super busy. I'll update more since I'm on break so don't worry! See you next episode and please Review!**


	10. Episode 10: Towering Rivals

**AN: Here is Episode 10 of Friends Until the End! I've had so much time on my hands, even though I should be working on a midterm…Oh well, I'll do it later. Anyway, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except our human characters…that's about it…**

Episode 10: Towering Rivals

The next morning Zane was first up. It surprised everyone. She was excited that today was her gym battle. Her first official gym battle. After the contest she trained and felt ready. Korina looked better too and was more energized. The coordinator was ready to go and told Zane she better not lose. Zane wasn't planning on letting her down. As they walked out of the center Zane had a sense of confidence. Nothing could stop her.

"He's not here again!" Zane cried as she looked on the door to see a 'closed' sign. She had a crushed look on her face. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Maybe you're not supposed to challenge the gym," Korina commented.

"Like you weren't supposed to win that contest yesterday," Zane snapped. Zane meant the comment to be a joke, she hoped Korina thought so too.

"Touché, but harsh!" Korina snapped getting the joke.

"Look here...a notice. It says...anyone wanting to challenge the gym come to Sprout Tower and show me how high you can soar." Naomi said looking at the sign.

"What is with Violet City and heights?" Korina complained. Yesterday, today, she kind of wanted to fly out of Violet City.

"Well I don't know, maybe is has to do with that Sprout Tower is tall and the gym specializes in flying types," Zane explained. It was the best explanation she could give to them. Made sense to her.

Korina smirked and replied, "Someone's the sassy one."

"I'm heartbroken…leave me alone," Zane sighed.

The girls then made their way to Sprout Tower in hope to find someone to help them. Even if they didn't they could at least look around. The other two just decided that Zane was battling antsy. Zane agreed because Korina had her debut and now she wanted hers. When they arrived they looked up to the tall tower. They walked in to see people, sages, walking around. It seemed so peaceful, but a sense of battle. Zane immediately ran for the stairs. Korina followed while Naomi sighed before following.

"I wonder how much longer until the top." Naomi voiced after about two floors. She was tired of the stairs already.

"Shouldn't be too long." Zane answered often taking two at a time.

"It's really cool in here with the tower the way it is." Korina added. It felt like the place was dancing.

"Yeah, my mind can't help to think of designs." Naomi said trying to get use to view other aspects in designs. When talking about fashion, what was fatigue?

"Oh! I can't wait for my first gym battle! Come on guys!" Zane said getting to excited and rushed to the stairs.

"Zane wait!" Korina shouted before she ran into someone. Too late...was the thought when they heard a slam of bodies and then the floor. Zane ran into someone. "Now look what happened..."

Both girls went to the ground. They each winced at the pain, but quickly fought it off. Zane regained herself and looked to a light brown, long straight haired girl around her age. She didn't look happy that she had been had ran into.

"Sorry about that..." Zane apologized putting out her hand to help her up.

Zane's hand was smacked away and she snapped, "You should be!"

Zane looked like some hurt her and she said, "I said I was sorry..."

"Whatever! You're a Pokémon trainer right to challenge the gym?" the girl said. The dark haired girl couldn't be a trainer. She didn't look like one. She looked like she was from the school here on a field trip.

"I am."

The girl smirked as she looked at Zane. If she was here she had to have Pokémon to battle with.

"Then battle me 2 on 2! I think you need to be taught lessons!" she snapped in Zane's face. Zane was taught not to fight that way, physically, but with her Pokémon.

"No I don't!" Zane retaliated about needing a lesson. "Fine! Let's battle!"

"Name's Emily," she introduced in a snotty tone, "and my first choice is Swinub!"

"Cyndaquil I choose you!" Zane called upon her starter.

"Isn't Swinub a ground type?" Naomi asked. As soon as Zane brought out Cyndaquil she questioned it. Wouldn't Phanpy be a better choice?

"It's a duel type so it is also an ice type." Korina explained.

"I'll start! Swinub use Tackle!" Emily commanded to begin the battle.

"Jump to dodge! Now Ember!" Zane retaliated.

"Swi!" the Pokémon cried as he was being bombarded with embers.

"Get up and use Take Down!" Emily shouted. It was then Zane noticed she was more of a brute force type of person.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Zane yelled. She'd have to outsmart and speed her.

"Mud-Slap!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil cried. She brushed off the feeling and prepared to counter.

"Cyndaquil! Ember!"

"Powder Snow!"

"Great now, Cyndaquil can't really see..." Korina sighed.

"Oh no!" Naomi feared.

"Take Down!" Emily shouted and her Pokémon charged the other.

"Smokescreen!" Zane reacted.

"Take Down again!" Swinub ran through the smoke and missed his target. He turned and looked for the fire type.

"Ember!"

"Swinub!" Emily shouted in fear as Swinub fainted.

"Great job Cyndaquil." Zane said as her Pokémon came up to her.

"Cyndaquil Quil!" Cyndaquil replied cheerfully about the praise.

"Return and take a good rest." Zane said returning Cyndaquil to his ball. The Fire Mouse smiled before going in happy he had won his battle.

Emily was upset this fire type beat her, "You won't win next round! Go Teddiursa!"

"You're up Phanpy!"

Both Pokémon stared at each other waiting to see which trainer would make the first move. They both knew they had headstrong and stubborn trainers that both want the first move. However, Phanpy knew Zane at least could give it up sometimes.

"Teddiursa use Fury Swipes!" Emily called proud she got the first attack.

"Intercept with Rollout!

"Tedi!" the bear cried getting hit before meeting the floor. "sa..."

"Headbutt!"

"Keep going with Rollout!"

Korina smiled as she knew what Zane was up to. "This will be over soon. When you keep using Rollout it builds power."

"Lick!

"Mud-Slap with a Rollout!" Zane combined. Everyone cringed when some of the mud went into Teddiursa's mouth. The little bear quickly spit it out. Emily looked appalled that Zane's Pokémon would do such a thing.

"Dodge the Rollout!"

Naomi started to giggle seeing the bear try to get the mud out of both his eyes and mouth. "Teddiursa can't see and is a little preoccupied. Zane used the move against her."

"And now she's won!" Korina shouted happily seeing Phanpy attack his opponent and said opponent faint.

Zane cheered as she won the battle. She rushed to her partner and hugged him. She smiled and praised with, "Great job Phanpy."

"Phanpy Phan!" he replied.

Emily had a look of fury in her eyes. She was upset this novice beat her and her Pokémon that were from the area of the strongest gym in Johto. She was from Blackthorn after all.

"Teddiursa return. We'll train later. You only won because you copied me!" Emily said in a single motion. She went up and got in Zane's face. She ignore the growl the tiny elephant was giving her.

"That is not the case." They heard. They all turned to see a Sage.

"Huh?"

The Sage nodded and continued, "The victor simply used the technique better plus she has trust in her Pokémon. What are you names?"

"Emily..."

"Zane."

"Korina."

"Naomi."

The Sage hmmed before turning to the trio. "I see, thank you. Zane, you may challenge Faulkner first tomorrow. You wouldn't mind if I watched, would you?"

Zane smiled knowing the exact time of her first gym battle. She quickly answered, "No, go right ahead."

"What about me?!" Emily shouted thinking this was unfair.

"The day after you may challenge him. See you three tomorrow." The Sage left them with what he said. As he went back upstairs he kept thinking about what he witnessed. Both trainers would be great, but only one seemed like they would have any success.

"Thank you!" Zane called after him before he was out of reach.

A stomp on the ground got their attention. "That's so wrong! I'm the better trainer!"

Phanpy had enough of her talking. Zane was a great trainer. She was his trainer.

"Phan!" He cried as he used a light Mud-Slap on her pants. Everyone mouth's dropped at what the ground type had done. They never expected that from him. He was generally so calm.

A scream was let out by Emily. "Uha! Your Pokémon just put mud on me!"

Zane looked innocent and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about. That could have happened during the battle."

"Phanpy." He agreed.

"You better watch out!" Emily pointed at her before she left that almost looked like stomping. Zane kept her comment about making the tower shake even more to herself afraid she'd come back.

"You're terrible..." Korina sighed.

Zane smirked feeling proud of the comment and replied, "Thanks and thank you Phanpy."

He was becoming more like his trainer every day. No one really knew whether to consider that good or bad. At least he would have a strong side.

"Phan!"

"Looks like you have a rival." Naomi said looking where the girl just left.

"Oh joy, but I have my gym battle to think about so watch out!" Zane said changing the subject. She didn't want to think about seeing her again. She had more important matters to think about.

 **AN: There done! I finally finished it! Sorry for the delay! I hope you'll still keep with me!**

 **Preview: Zane has her first gym battle! Will her debut end in victory or walk away with defeat? Find out**!


	11. Episode 11: Now Boarding Zephyr

**AN: Welcome back everyone to Friends Until the End! I hope you all liked the meeting of Emily. If you hate her then I did my job! Just a heads up I made it seem like the rooms in centers are like hotels with bathroom inside the room even though they aren't. Moving on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except our three main characters! Well, I own the idea of Naomi and Korina as those are based off my two best friends!**

Episode 11: Now Boarding Zephyr

Zane was earlier the next morning at around six o'clock. Korina who rose about an hour later was surprised to see Zane's bed empty and her Poké Balls gone. She expected the Johto trainer to still be sleeping. When Zane returned about twenty minutes later Korina saw Zane was looking sweaty. Cyndaquil and Phanpy looked about the same, but not as out of breath as their trainer. Korina asked where she was.

"I went for a run" Zane answered.

"Why?" Korina asked.

"Why not?" Zane asked. "To put us moving before the battle. My dad always said if the fire doesn't start early it won't ever get burning. I'm going to wash these two off before I hit the shower. Come on guys."

"Quil…"

"Phan…"

"I don't care that you both don't like water you're getting a bath," Zane sternly looking down at her two Pokémon. They both glare back at her almost like a staring contest. Korina didn't know who would give up first. Korina knew if she was in it she would have given up and bathed as Zane's was intimidating almost like a mother.

"Quil!"

"Phan!" Both Pokémon cried out before running into the bathroom. It sounded like they were a little scared.

"Wow Zane, I'm impressed." Korina said. She didn't want to say she was frighten too.

"It's a gift." Zane smiled as she shrugged her shoulders before walking to the bathroom.

"…Do I want to ask?" asked a sleepy Naomi who just woke.

"I'll tell ya later," Korina said giggling.

About fifteen minutes later they heard a couple thumps and splashing of water from the bathroom. The door opened and two Pokémon ran out trying to get the water off them by rolling around on the carpet. Zane came out still not showered and yet and smiled at her work. Her Pokémon were all squeaky clean.

"Oh stop…" she groaned. "You both liked it, don't lie."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil turned his nose trying to deny her claim.

"Phanpy!" The Long Nose Pokémon cried agreeing.

"Cyndaquil is bad influence on you…" Zane sighed. Phanpy blushed, but figured he better start not listening to Cyndaquil. It might get him in trouble.

"Zane hurry up and shower!" Naomi cried wanting to get in the bathroom. She was tired of looking like she just got up. She needed to shower and everything. Zane snorted before going back inside. Zane took about twenty minutes which Naomi was thankful for. However she took about thirty. About an hour later they were arriving at the gym.

* * *

"Ready for you battle?" Naomi asked as they reached the gym.

"Oh yeah I am!" Zane replied raising her fists.

"Good morning." The Sage said to them. They never asked for his name and they were told just call him Master Sage unless said otherwise.

"Good morning!" the girls chorused.

Falkner then walked up to them and said, "So you're Zane? Sage told me about you and you were coming to challenge my gym. I'm Faulkner, the gym leader. So shall we head inside and get started?"

"Wow! It's so big in here!" Korina said as they saw the open field that had a retractable roof.

"It so that flying Pokémon can't be restricted when they battle. This allows me to test trainers against the full nature of a flying type. So shall we start this challenge?" Faulkner said.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

"I like that, your passion soars."

"The gym battle between Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader, and Zane Jason from New Bark Town will now begin! The battle will be a 2 on 2 battle and will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Also only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Ready? Begin!"

Falkner smirked and tossed his out his first Pokémon, "Fly out Spearow!"

"Phanpy let's go!"

Naomi, Korina, and the Sage were sitting on the sidelines watching. Naomi kept messing where her green plaid shirt tied and her neckless. Korina gave her an odd look.

"I'm nervous and I'm not the one battling." Naomi explained. She had been this way during Korina's contest too.

"I bet you're feeling what Zane is feeling." Korina replied.

"Yeah, I can't believe this is a real gym battle!" Naomi said who had never seen one.

The Sage became intrigued by their talk and asked, "Have you been traveling long together?"

Korina shook her head and replied, "No, it has almost been about 3 weeks since we met and started traveling and training together starting our journeys. We're doing this to help Professor Krystopher."

"I see..."

"Spearow Peck!"

"Phanpy Defense Curl! Now Tackle!"

"Row!" Spearow cried out as he was slammed.

"Double Team!" Spearow then split into images of many. Zane growled as this was getting harder, but she knew gym battle wasn't a cake walk. "Quick Attack!"

"Phan!" Phanpy cried getting hit.

"Phanpy!" Zane cried.

"Again!"

Naomi was shaking as she feared Phanpy wouldn't be able to hold on long. "Zane better do something quick!"

"Quick Phanpy Rollout in circle!" Zane said giving her on the spot idea a try.

"Phan! Py!" Phanpy said going with Zane's plan as started to kick up dust giving Spearow a shadow so the bird can't see, but Phanpy can see him.

"What?" Faulkner cried out in surprise.

"Excellent! Just as I planned." Zane celebrated.

"Move in with Fury Attack!" Faulkner commanded keeping up his offense.

"Now Rollout!" Zane countered taking the offensive charge.

"Phan!"

"Spearow no!

"Spearow is unable to battle! Phanpy is the winner!" the referee called.

"Yay!" the duo cheered for Phanpy's win.

"That extra speed by circling added more power to her attack!" Korina explained.

Sage sat quietly as he watched on. "Impressive young lady..."

Falkner returned his first Pokémon humbly. "Good job Spearow return. I'm impressed with that strategy as it took me off guard, but it won't happen again. Fly us to victory Pidgeotto!"

"Phanpy, you still want to battle?" Zane asked him.

Phanpy turned to Zane and nodded. "Phanpy Phan!"

"Alright, use Tackle!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Phanpy! Quick Rollout!"

"Wing Attack right under to send it up!" Faulkner said figuring out a way to deal with Rollout.

"Phanpy!" Zane said fearing for him.

"Quick Attack!"

"Defense Curl!"

"Wing Attack!" Faulkner said using a more powerful move. Phanpy was then thrown into the wall. He slid down and moaned.

"Phanpy is unable to battle! The winner is Pidgeotto!"

"And Phanpy was doing so well too..." Naomi said sadly.

"Don't worry, Zane isn't out yet." Korina said knowing she had one left.

"You're right."

Zane smiled happy Phanpy did a great job. Now it was up to her final one. "Phanpy, thank you, return and rest up. Time to heat things up. I choose you Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil Quil!"

"Yeah, lets." Zane said agreeing with her partner.

"So young and strong in strength and bonds…"

Falkner smirked knowing he'd have the first move and attempt to end this quick, "Start off with Quick Attack!"

"Smokescreen!" Zane reacted.

"Blow it away with gust!"

"Ember!"

"Pidgeotto!"

"Smart move Zane!" Korina cheered. It was. Zane was always quick on her feet and her reactions were timed perfectly. She used all she could to get the advantage.

"Wing Attack!"

"Smokescreen!"

"Spin into it!"

"Pidgeo!"

"Mirror Move!" Faulkner commanded which turned into Smokescreen. "Quick Attack!"

"He's using that idea against her!" Naomi said almost like it wasn't fair.

"This time with smokescreen, how will she handle?" Korina wondered aloud.

Zane's light bulb flashed, "I got it! Let's bring it together with a circling Rollout! Make a vortex!"

"Quil!"

Yes, Zane was using the similar idea from how she battled with Phanpy, but it was working the way she planned. The vortex was black with smokescreen almost like a tornado.

"Let it loose and then attack with rollout!"

"Quil!"

"Pidgo!" the bird cried being struck.

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack with Wing Attack!" Faulkner said hoping to speed the move up and cause more damage. He could sense that Pidgeotto was weakening and needed to finish this quick before she did.

"He wants to play combinations huh? Well Cyndaquil use Rollout and use Ember!"

"Pidgo!"

Zane used a distance move to her advantage. Pidgeotto ran right into both the Ember and the Rollout. Faster than Zane thought thanks to the Quick Attack.

"Pidgeotto!" Falkner cried seeing his beloved bird fall from the sky. He knew it. He sealed his own fate.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The winner is Cyndaquil so the winner of the challenge is Zane Jason!"

Zane grinned and let out an excited scream. She then started to run toward her starter. She picked him up and twirled around. Her friends came up and patted them on the back. "We did it! Thank you so much Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Congrats, your ideas were riveting and kept us on our feathers. You were able to transform your plans to fit the situation as we did and it paid off. Here, you deserve the Zephyr Badge." Faulkner said coming up to them and holding out his hand which the badge laid in.

"Thank you!" Zane said accepting it.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Phanpy Phan!"

"Congrats Zane!" the girls said hugging their friend.

"Thanks guys!" Zane said.

The Sage had been thinking about this since Zane defeated Spearow. She was obviously a talented trainer and growing skills. He was aware of why Zane was there yesterday. She was trying to challenge him. He wasn't sure if she would be worth his time, but he thought she was and wanted to see for herself.

Sage smiled and interrupted, "It seems I was right about you. Would you do the honors in having a battle with me tomorrow at the top field of Sprout Tower? You never got that challenge and I accept it."

"I accept the challenge!" Zane said already feeling the jitters for the battle.

The Sage nodded happy she accepted. He would have to use the night to prepare. She would be a worthy opponent. He hoped she fit their ideals. So far she was on that path. He would have to wait until tomorrow.

 **AN: Episode 11 is completed! Zane has her first badge! Yay! I hope you all liked it so far and will stay tuned. In the meantime I hope you'll review, favorite, and/or follow! Thanks and see you next time!**

 **Next Time: Zane has her battle with the Sage. Will she win or lose? Also Naomi goes off on her own and returns with more than what she thought she was originally going to get! Next time…Trusting Trainers!**


	12. Episode 12: Trusting Trainers

**AN: Here is the next episode! I was considering skipping this one, but realized I can't as something important happens and if it doesn't happen it messes with a character's storyline. Anyway, it might be short, but I might have the next couple up afterward so that's good news! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Pokémon, but the characters belong to me! Well, at least Zane fully belongs to me.**

Episode 12: Trusting Trainers

Zane accepted the battle request out of respect. Part of her wanted to get going on their journey. She knew the others felt the same, but the Sage insisted that they should. Zane even told her friends they didn't have to go. They could spend the day in the city and see each other later.

"I think I'll go around the shops in the city." Naomi said after Zane said they could miss her battle. She thinking about asking anyway.

"It had been about us the past 3 days so go and have a good time." Zane replied as she gathered what she needed before left.

"Thank you! Bye." Naomi cried practically running out of the room with a small purse in her hand.

"You going with her or off by yourself?" Zane asked Korina who was left just patiently waiting.

"Nope, I want see your battle. I can learn through watching battles and sooner or later you'll get your butt kicked. When that happens I want to see it." Korina said with a smirk. She always like to tease Zane. Zane gave it right back to her though so it was fair.

"So you'll cheer me on and learn?" Zane said ruining Korina's teasing. Zane tended to ruin jokes with logic or calling them out…on purpose.

"Yah." Korina sighed defeated.

* * *

"Welcome to the top floor of Sprout Tower. Only the must trustworthy and strong trainers and their Pokémon are allowed here. I saw your battle yesterday and learned you are indeed one. Allow me to fully introduce myself. I am the Master Elder Sage, Li." Li said as he saw the two come up to the top of the tower.

"What about me?" Korina asked confused as she was a trainer and she thought of herself as strong and trusting to her Pokémon.

"You are as well worthy as I saw the contest." Li informed to calm her. "However, you follow a different path than the one we look at."

Korina then realized what he meant and said, "I'm a coordinator."

"Indeed. We look at the battle aspect. Shall we battle?"

"Ready to go." Zane answered.

* * *

Naomi browsed through the different shops. She knew she had to visit clothing, fabric, and just any design orientated stores before they left. She never got the chance to look in Cherrygrove, but it didn't help that there wasn't really any in the first place. Luckily the places allowed Pokémon so Naomi could bring out Bulbasaur. She also enjoyed looking at clothing and accessories

"What do you think Bulbasaur? Should I go with this one or...this one?" Naomi asked her starter showing her different fabric articles and clothes.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur said going with a green color.

"I think so too. I always needed to look like a trainer and I think I'll make something for Korina when that time comes. I know she'll get there. Come on!" Naomi said agreeing with her partner with a smile.

* * *

Zane and Elder Li stared at one another. It was a 2 on 2 battle, no substitutions. Korina watched on the side. It was tense for this kind of battle. It was odd. She didn't think that it would that tense. Perhaps this was a test or something. Korina could only imagine what could be tested. The only thing Korina could think of was if Zane would be allowed to continue training and compete in gym battles. On the hand she didn't think the Pokémon League Association would go that far to prevent Pokémon mistreatment.

"Fine by me." Zane answered agreeing to the terms of the battle.

"Excellent. Go Hoothoot!" The Sage called his first Pokémon.

"Phanpy you're first!" Zane called her ground type.

"Phan!" Phanpy shouted upon being released.

"Hoothoot Peck!" Li called taking the first move.

"Phanpy Rollout!" Zane countered.

"Hypnosis!" Li tried seeing his first attack failed.

"Mud-Slap!" Zane called.

"Huh?" everyone there questioned. Had she called the wrong move?

Hoothoot unsure about what to do stopped in his tracks and looked as he took no damage from the move, but effectively stopped his own.

"Worked like it should. Phanpy Rollout!" Zane called and Phanpy rolled off slamming into the flying type causing super-effective damage. "I know Mud-Slap is ineffective on Hoothoot so instead I used it as a distraction to catch you off guard."

Li smiled at the Zane's strategy. It was unusual, but it worked. It caught them off guard so Zane could finish off the battle. "Smart move. Good Hoothoot, return and rest. Go Weepinbell!"

"Tackle attack!" Zane commanded taking the first move.

"Razor Leaf!"

* * *

Naomi smiled as she walked out of a shop. The neckless had caught her eye. They matched her and her friends perfectly. Also she picked some little things for herself and them. Now her and Bulbasaur where going to stop by a small café for a break. They might do more browsing or just head back. She hadn't decided if she was going back to stop by the tower to check on her friends. A part of felt bad missing Zane's battle, but Zane said it herself. She didn't mind. Korina just didn't want to go shopping until she needed too. Plus Zane seemed like she understood. Naomi didn't really care for their battles and such and Zane didn't care for fashion. Zane would have just made rude, but funny comments the entire time in order to entertain herself. Naomi would have been lost in space during the battle or ruined it by asking questions. She knew she should learn, but she had time. It was only the start.

"I hope the others like what we got. I based it off their senses of style or at least their Pokémon." Naomi said to Bulbasaur who walked beside her.

"Saur!" A man then walked by furiously and almost kicked Bulbasaur. "Saur!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Naomi shouted seeing the incident. The man just kept walking and ignored her. "Oh well…are you okay?"

"Bulba." Bulbasaur answered and nodded that she was. Naomi smiled back.

"Are you a trainer?" a woman came up and asked her.

"Sort of. I have a Pokémon, but I want to be stylist so yes, you can say I'm a trainer." Naomi answered even though she was confused about why she wanted to know.

"You and your Bulbasaur have a beautiful bond growing so I want you to have this. It is a Pokémon Egg. The Pokémon inside will be lucky to have you as its trainer. It's hard to find nice trainers and at my old age that poor thing won't either hatch nor have an enjoyable life. Please take it and take good care of it." She explained. The elder woman was smiling. She had seen what happened. Sure anyone would have done what Naomi did, but she showed such passion for protecting her partner.

"Really?" Naomi said surprised. It was so sudden. "Thank you and I will! Look Bulbasaur!"

"Saur! Bulbasaur!" the grass type cheered seeing the future newborn.

* * *

"Thank Phanpy, nice job, return and rest." Zane sad returning her fainted ground type. It was the powerful Razor Leaf that fainted him. He was great, but she knew that Phanpy would have trouble against a Pokémon with the advantage. Well, it was time to change it up. "Go Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"We won't lose. Weepinbell Vine Whip!" Li said upon seeing Zane was using a fire type. He remembered that this Cyndaquil was pretty strong. He needed to be careful.

"Cyndaquil!" Zane cried seeing that Weepinbell got a hold of her fire type partner. "Ah ha! Cyndaquil Rollout while it has a hold!"

"Cynda! Quil!" Cyndaquil said understand then attacked Weepinbell then used the holding vines to toss the grass type.

"Bell!"

"Weepinbell! Flash!" Li said to counter.

"Cynda…" Cyndaquil moaned as he could no longer see.

"Calm down buddy. You're gonna have to trust me, okay?" Zane said realizing Cyndaquil couldn't see and every time he opened his eyes he only saw brightness.

"Cyn." He nodded. Of course he trusted her. They were partners after all and nothing was going to change it.

"Yes…" Li whispered seeing the interaction. He smiled. This was the point of their battle. Well, at least one of their points. "Weepinbell Razor Leaf!"

"Ember in front of you!" Zane said to counter the leaves.

"Quil!" he cried releasing an Ember attack.

"Grab it with Vine Whip!"

"Jump and grab to your direct left!" Zane said as the Vine Whip went right by Cyndaquil almost grabbing him. The Vine Whip overshot the target and Cyndaquil grabbed the section he could. "Now reel it in and Ember!"

"Quil!"

"No Weepinbell." Li said knowing the full outcome of the battle. He knew the moment after he used Flash.

"Bell..." the grass type moaned and looked to his trainer.

"Thank you my friend..." Li said to his trusted partner.

"Weepin!"

"That was excellent teamwork and trust between all of you. That is a reason so we use Flash so we can truly test the trust between trainers and Pokémon by blinding their way. You all passed and only see flash as a bright future for you. All of you including you Korina." Li explained.

"Thank you!" the two said.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cheered.

"May I ask why we battled?" Zane asked.

"I want to see the trust between you and your Pokémon. Trainer often come here to partake in this test. I wanted you to see this for yourself. The trust and growing bond you all share. Here take this, a Soothe Bell. It will calm Pokémon. It will also increase the trust. Not that you'll need much help." Li said. He wasn't lying to the girl. Just tweaking his word choice.

"Thank you." Zane said taking the bell and gave it a ring. A soothing jingle resonated from the bell.

"Quil…" Cyndaquil said pleased and calmed by the sound.

"You like that sound huh?" Zane asked with a smile. He was happy they won. He felt closer to Zane and the bell was a sign of their friendship and trust.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil smiled.

"Well we probably should head back. Don't you think?" Korina asked. Naomi would probably be waiting and she didn't want her by herself for too long. Well, at least human company, not that Pokémon weren't great, but friends were too.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for the opportunity." Zane said as she bowed to the Elder.

"No dear. Thank you." Li returned. He completed what was asked of him of a friend.

* * *

Zane and Korina walked back to the center. The sun was going down and Zane couldn't believe time had gone by so fast. They were just going to drop off their Pokémon and ask Naomi if she wanted dinner then. That was if she was back. When they opened the door she was back, but not alone. In her arms was…an Egg?

"What happened?" Korina asked.

"We were only gone a few hours?" Zane added.

"Hi guys! Look guys, some woman gave me a Pokémon Egg and I bought all this for us!" Naomi said as she acknowledged their arrival. She placed the Egg carefully on the bed and gave her friends her gifts.

"Thanks! The Egg is really lucky to have you," Korina said thanking her for neckless that was of a water droplet.

"That's great!" Zane said mentioning about her Egg as she also accepted the flame neckless. "This is awesome!"

"Our journey is getting more exciting!" Naomi cheered excited about her future new partner.

* * *

After Zane and Korina left Li made a call. Not long ago or say a few ago he received a call. A girl named Zane Jason would be coming to Violet City for a gym battle and would he mind putting her and Pokémon to the test. The test to see the trust between trainer and Pokémon. He needed to know. A man about in his forties picked up the phone.

"Hello Elder. How did she do?" the man asked.

"She did better than you expected. She has the making to be a great trainer one day. Perhaps even a great gym leader." Li answered.

"Not gym leader, not her. That's too small. She thinks big. I know she does. Thank you for doing this for me. I needed to know she was alright and now I can be at ease. But only time will tell." The man answered thinking about Li's recent challenger, Zane.

 **AN: Well, that's the end of that episode with a few touches that weren't there before. Well, Naomi has a Pokémon Egg and I will tell you now…it is not Togepi. Violet City seemed convenient time to give out the first Egg. Anyway, make a guess if you want to about the Egg or the guy. I hope you'll review, follow, and/or favorite in the meantime! See you next time and enjoy your night or whatever time of day it is when you read this! (For me it's night.)**

 **Preview: Pidgey is my homey! (Did I spell that right?) A flock of Pidgey don't know how to fly! When the heroines come across them the only thing they can do is help. However, will one of the girls get their homey?**

 **(Note: my best friend calls Pidgey this and I think it's cute and funny.)**


	13. Episode 13: Fly Tiny Bird to the Sky!

**AN: Hello! Since I have lot to make up for this series I'm going to try and update more often which is what I'm doing now. More updates! Thanks for the review and I'm glad to hear it! Makes me feel great about this series as it seems the more successful one of the two! On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: You all know by now what the series is based off isn't mine.**

Episode 13: Fly Tiny Bird to the Sky!

"How long until Azalea Town?" Naomi asked. She didn't know if anyone would know. She figured at least Zane had to. She was native to the region and carrier of the gear that had the map.

"We should be there in about a week and a half, more or less." Zane answered. Zane guessed from how long they had left. They still need to get through the cave, but that was pretty much a straight shot.

The route they were on was quiet and normally filled with Pokémon. They hadn't really seen any all day. It was strange. Not even an occasional Hoppip that was just passing through. Looking up at the sky it varied. Places were cloudy and while others weren't.

"Guys, look at the Pidgey on the ground! I wonder what they're doing." Korina said suddenly breaking the silence and pointing to some small Pidgey.

"Perhaps Eating?" Naomi questioned. That was what birds did. They got on the ground to eat, right?

"I don't think so." Zane said getting a better look. She then saw a small group of Pidgey in the air and the trees. "I looks like they are trying to get up there with their friends."

"I think you're right! Come on let's help." Korina said pulling her friends.

"Why?" Naomi said.

"Because Pidgey is my homey!" Korina said excitedly as her eyes never left the birds.

"Homey?" Zane questioned, especially about the word choice.

"Yes." Korina said proudly.

"Sure." Zane said agreeing to help them. Who wouldn't help a Pokémon in need?

"Come on!" Korina said pacing herself a little faster toward the birds.

"Tell me miracle flight maker, how are you going to help these Pidgey?" Zane said. "It appears that they're young and don't know yet. No one has a Pokémon that can fly yet. All you have is a winged flightless penguin."

"You're lucky Piplup can't hear you." Korina glared at Zane for making fun of her partner. If Piplup heard that he would gotten really offended and pecked her. Korina would have let him too. However, she didn't want a seared bird either so it was best to let it go.

"I know." Zane smirked. She loved to tease her.

"Why don't I pick your brain? You helped Phanpy." Korina said remembering when Zane helped Phanpy master Rollout.

"That's different. Phanpy can't fly even if he tried. My suggestion would be to teach them like riding a bike." Zane said. "Also see if we can't some outside help from some friends in high places." Zane pointed up to the Pidgey there. "At least one of them has to care about them. They are young."

"Huh?" Korina said confused. How was riding a bike like flying?

"What do parents do when teaching their kids to ride?" Zane asked.

"Hold on to them!" Naomi said understanding where Zane was going.

"Right and what Pokémon do we have that can hold on to the Pidgey while they flap.

"Chikorita!"

"And Bulbasaur!"

"Right. In addition we can create breeze to help them get bearings."

"Go Piplup and Chikorita!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"I knew we kept Zane around for a reason!" Korina said taking the chance to fire back at Zane for her comment earlier.

Zane glared at her back and used Korina's words against her, "You're lucky Cyndaquil can't hear you" Korina knew that was true.

Korina slowly creeped up to the Pidgey. She made sure to get in front so they saw her. She also started speaking softly to them. She didn't want to scare them.

"Hey Pidgey...do you want help?" Korina asked.

Despite seeing Korina the Pidgey jumped and looked scared. They were about to run away when they heard her say help. Of course they needed help. No one in the flock would help them. Well except one, but he wasn't around much thanks to the others. They didn't accept him.

"Pid?" they questioned.

"Gey!" a voice cried. A Pidgey just a little bigger than the others landed in front of them. The voice was very high pitched and the bird had a very sleek body. Korina thought she was a pretty bird.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to help them. We could use your help?" Korina said to the Pidgey.

"Gey?"

"Yeah. You fly beautifully and the others would love to learn from you." Korina told the tiny bird. The Pidgey nodded agreeing to help the others learn how to fly. "Okay watch Piplup. He can't fly, but he can show you."

Chikorita then lifts Piplup and he begins to flap. Pidgey then flies up next to him and flaps along. The Pidgey all look at the two. Pidgey then gets down with the others and shows them how to take off. One of them looks around and begins to jump and flap.

"Like that!" Naomi cheered.

"Awesome! It worked!"

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

All three girls looked up to see dark clouds had rolled in and unleashed the water retained in them. Instantly they were all soaked to the bone. Looking around there wasn't much cover. Luckily there was an opening in large tree nearby. It was coming down and lighting cracked across the sky.

"Is everyone here?" Korina asked.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouted and pointed out with his flipper.

Everyone looked out toward where Piplup was pointing out. There was a small Pidgey jumping around. The poor dear hadn't quite figured out how to handle flying yet. Next to the smaller one was the other Pidgey who had been helping them out.

"They need help!" Korina said running out.

Mud and water splashed as her feet stepped on the ground. Korina had to get to them before anything happened to them. Pidgey was trying to get the other to move, but the smaller one was just too scared. She crouched down in front of them and smiled.

"Pi?"

"It's okay. I'm here to get you." Korina said to them.

The Pidgey smiled and then jumped into her arms. She rose to her feet, but she kept slipping. The downpour of rain made the area seem like a marsh. Her feet were sinking. She was stuck.

Piplup watched as his trainer tried to save those flying types. She needed to get unstuck and it seemed like she couldn't do by herself. Piplup couldn't let her be stuck out there. It was too dangerous. Piplup nodded and ran out.

"Piplup!" the others called after the water type.

As Piplup ran toward his stuck trainer lighting struck down and hit a branch. It was coming down toward Korina and the Pidgey. Piplup jumped and used Peck. His beak collided with the branch and cracked it in half. The two parts then landed away from the rescued.

"Pipluuup!" Piplup shouted as he unleashed a Bubble Beam that was targeted at Korina's feet.

The water from the attack loosened the marsh type foundation and Korina found herself freed. She moved her legs easily and looked grateful to her partner.

"Thank you Piplup. I wouldn't have got out without you." Korina said to him. "What do you say about getting out of the rain?"

"Lup!"

Piplup jumped to Korina's shoulder and held on as she ran back to the others inside the safety of the tree. As she ran Korina couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride for her starter. He saved her and wasn't even asked to. He was her little hero.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked.

"Fine. Thanks to Piplup." Korina answered. "Pidgey, are you two alright?"

"Pid!"

"Gey!"

Korina smiled as they both smiled and said that they were. She put them down so they could join the others. She then turned to Piplup who by that time jumped off her shoulder and was at her side. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Piplup?"

"I know I said it before, but thank you Piplup. Thank you for saving me and thank you for being my partner."

"Lup!" Piplup replied and put his flipper to his and blushed as he was embarrassed.

"Hey guys look!" Naomi cried. "The sky's clear!"

Everyone turned and looked out to see she was right. It had stopped raining except the drops that fell from the trees. The sun was beginning to shine out from behind the clouds. They could hear some Pokémon chirping and some beginning to emerge from hiding.

"Look at that." Korina smiled. It was beautiful.

"Pidgey!"

The three turned to see all the Pidgey they were helping begin to lift off and fly out of the trunk. They smiled as their hard work paid off as the Pidgey were flying free and able to. Even the smaller one had found the strength to fly. The little one found the will and determination. He wanted to be like the one that tried to help him. He would fly with grace. The three watched as they flew off.

"I wish I could have caught one…" Korina sighed.

"Maybe you might. Your friend is still here." Zane said pointing to the one that didn't leave.

"Why didn't you go with your friends?" Korina asked.

"Pidgey: Pidgey gey pidgey." Pidgey sighed and looked out.

"Nowhere to go huh?" Korina figured out. "You wanna come with me?"

"Pidgey!" Pidgey cried agreeing.

"That's great! You fly beautifully girl and we'll be awesome in contest!" Korina cheered.

"Pid?"

Korina heard Zane snicker. Korina whipped her head around and glared at her friend.

"What's so funny?!" Korina snapped.

"Pidgey, is there something you want to tell Korina?" Zane asked trying not to laugh.

"Pidgey Pid!" Pidgey claimed.

"Huh?"

"Pidgey is male." Zane revealed.

"How do you know?" Naomi asked as Korina stood there. How didn't she notice it was male?

"His voice. While he may fly gracefully making it appear female, his voice is a lower." Zane said.

"No matter! You'll still be awesome!" Korina said picking up her newest Pokémon and hugging him. She then pulled out a Poké Ball and tapped him. He was sucked inside and caught. "I caught Pidgey!"

"Nice Korina."

"Thanks! I'm so happy! I got my homey!"

 **AN: Korina has her homey now! Pidgey being the way he was is based off what Korina's real life person said she wanted her Pidgey to be like. She wanted a graceful male because it made him seem beautiful and unique. The mistaken gender is joke for her because she was playing Pokémon and I get a text about her homey and the female nickname she gave it. Minute later I get another one and she reveals she didn't notice it was male. Plus she likes the outsiders! Lol. That's why she's friends with me! I hope no one was offended as this was humor and me teasing her. If so I apologize as it wasn't my attention. If not, I'm a cautious person that cares highly about others. Anyway! I hope you liked it and will return for the next episode! I hope you'll leave a review and see you! Homey Pidgey Forever! (Korina)**

 **Preview: Smeargles steal objects from people to paint them over and one steals Naomi's Egg! That isn't the only problem as that morning it showed signs of hatching! Will Naomi be able to find her Egg before it hatches and what about this Smeargle! Next time on Pokémon: Friends Until the End, Painting into a New Life!**


	14. Episode 14: Painting into a New Life!

**AN: Welcome to Episode 14 everyone! You all deserve and explanation to where I've been the last month and I've been sick. Currently, I'm moving back to college for first band camp then senior year so even more hold ups might come. Sorry for the delay and any in the future. Anyway, here is the arrival of what you've all been wondering! What Pokémon is inside the Egg?! Well without further ado, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I own everything in this except Pokémon!**

Episode 14:Painting into a New Life!

It was a beautiful morning on Route 33 where the girls were still traveling on and would be for about another day or so before going into Union Cave. As they walked they saw a few houses, but more people to count. In their hands they all had objects that where either bland or uninteresting. People seemed to just lay them out on the road and then leaving them there.

"Well that's not right. Why would people leave garbage lying around?" Korina voiced.

"There not." A voice answered. It was Nurse Joy from the center just outside Union Cave. "They want those items painted. Smeargle are often seen in these parts and they love to paint."

"Smeargle?" Naomi questioned.

 _Pokédex: Smeargle, the Painter Pokémon, it marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks._

"That's so cool!" Naomi said after hearing about it.

"So, why?" Korina asked the nurse noticing she also had a flower pot in her arms.

"Smeargle take the stuff people leave, paint them, and return them later that day. They make this area so much more beautiful and unique with all their designs and colors. People love it and are happy when the Smeargle return with colorful items that use to be uninteresting. Some even sell the items and make fashion statements with them."

"I wish I could see them!" Naomi said hopeful. Painting was of course art. Fashion was an art. This Pokémon seemed to understand what it meant to make a statement.

"You just might. Now I've been away from the center too long so I must head back. Have fun and don't be afraid to stop by on your way." Nurse Joy said setting down the pot and then walking back.

"Thank you!" The girls voiced as she walked away.

"What do you guys say to lunch?" Korina asked.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

The girls stopped for lunch and set out everything on the blanket. While Korina prepare their food, Zane and Naomi got what they needed for their Pokémon. Naomi looked back at the Egg sitting in the case. She couldn't wait for it to hatch. She'd have her first new Pokémon and able to put another place down at the blanket for her new baby. As she turned a glow caught her eye.

"What was that?" Naomi asked.

"I think that was your egg!" Zane said pointing to the Egg that was glowing again.

"It's going to hatch!"

The glowing then stopped.

"Not yet. It needs more time, but it's so close." Korina answered. Growing up near a daycare had advantages. She knew how to take care of newborn Pokémon. Not that Korina thought Naomi wouldn't be able to, but she'd be there to help when needed. Korina knew Naomi had two younger siblings so she should be like a pro of taking care younglings.

"Alright…" Naomi said with a hint of sadness. Her new arrival was nerve wracking. What kind of Pokémon would it be? Would it help her in her goals? Would it even like her?

"Don't worry about it." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Naomi questioned as she looked toward Zane who was putting bowls down.

"You'll be a great 'mom' and trainer to any Pokémon that hatches. Bulbasaur loves you and you've been raising her fantastically." Zane told her.

"Thanks Zane." Naomi smiled. "You'd be a great mother trainer too."

"Haha…" Zane started to laugh.

"What?"

"That's funny." Zane said as she got up to get their own eating plates.

Naomi smiled. Zane was right in more ways than one. Naomi believed the Pokémon would be healthy and excellent addition to her team. Also she didn't care what it was, she'd love it unconditionally. Zane was also right about her being a mother trainer. Naomi felt sorry for the Pokémon who would have Zane, she could a real jerk sometimes, but Naomi wasn't kidding. Naomi could see that any of them could have received the Egg. She turned to look at one last time.

"Huh?"

"Gle?"

Naomi's eyes widen upon seeing a Smeargle holding her Egg in his paws. He looked at her and saw she had noticed him.

"Hey!" Naomi cried chasing after the Pokémon and alerting her friends.

Korina and Zane turned around and saw their fashion friend chasing after a Smeargle who had egg-napped her Egg. They both dropped what they were doing and chased after her too.

* * *

Smeargle saw that the casing looked so boring. It was clear and all was inside was this pink egg. One color was boring. The entire casing and items needed color. All the colors. However, it was clear the owner didn't agree. Sure, she still wanted it, but he wanted to surprise her. It would be a great gift and the girl seemed to know how to color code. She would appreciate it right? Well…she couldn't see the surprise. In order to make sure that didn't happen he needed to lose her. In a swift motion he swiped his tail across the ground with a glob of paint secreting from his tail. He looked back to see his plan worked.

Naomi didn't see the paint until she was right on top of it. She slipped in the paint and fell on her back. She quickly rose to see Smeargle escape into the trees along with her Egg.

"No…"

"Are you okay?" her friends asked.

"He got my Egg…"

"No he didn't. Pidgey go after that Smeargle!" Korina said calling out her Pidgey.

"Pig!"

"Don't worry Naomi, we'll find it."

Naomi was silent.

* * *

Zane and Korina looked over at Naomi. They could tell she was depressed. She had every right to be in some sense after what happened. Another way they could tell was that she didn't bother to get the paint out of her clothes that didn't match.

"She needs to snap out of it." Zane commented.

"I know, but what can we do?" Korina said. Zane shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to be mean to her and get in your face and blunt. Just because Zane nor Korina would do it, didn't mean someone else wouldn't.

She lost the Egg. She promised to take care it. She was the Pokémon's trainer the moment she accepted the Egg. She was a failure. Naomi was so in tune with her pity and depression she didn't notice her only ball open.

"Saur?"

"Hi Bulbasaur…" Naomi said acknowledging her other Pokémon. "Please, I don't…"

"Bulbasaur!" the grass type yelled.

"What?"" Naomi asked unsure.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cried as she used Vine Whip to pick up her trainer and put her on her feet. Then she used her vines to push her toward the direction that Smeargle had ran off in.

"Why? That Pokémon deserves better than me!"

"Saur." Bulbasaur said shoving her trainer. Naomi staggered and almost fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" Naomi asked.

"I think Bulbasaur trying to tell you to stop feeling sorry for yourself." A voice said and Naomi saw her friends. It had been Zane who commented. "She wants you to realize you're a great trainer and because you feel guilty proves something. You at least love the Pokémon inside."

"Also the old Bulbasaur wouldn't have been able to push you, let alone do all she did to knock some sense into you." Korina commented. "You raised her to be strong because you are."

Naomi wasn't going to cry. She wanted, but she wouldn't. She didn't want to be the first of them to cry in front of the others. She was happy. She didn't how Professor Krystopher managed to pick such amazing people and Pokémon to help her. For whatever reason, she thanked it.

"Now, we have to find Smeargle."

"But how…"

"Pidgey!"

"Did you find him?" Korina asked him.

Pidgey nodded and started to fly the way he knew to get to Smeargle. The girls nodded to each other and took off after Korina's flying type. Pidgey led them to a clearly where stones were gathered. Almost like the ruins that were nearby, but not quite. Sitting on the stones were some of the items the normal type had gathered. Apparently this one was working alone. Some had beautiful paintings and colors while other were still awaiting to be painted. There was Naomi's Egg.

"There it is." Naomi whispered before slowly getting up and walking out of the bushes.

"Where are you going?" Korina asked. "Don't we need plan?"

"I have a plan."

Both girls looked to each and nodded. They trusted her.

Naomi walked right up to the Smeargle in question. She startled the normal type. He looked at her nervously. He was going to give the Egg back after he painted the case. The Egg didn't need to live in bland.

"Smeargle Gle."

"Oh no. I want my Egg back, but I also want to know why." Naomi stated. Smeargle knew he needed to answer carefully. She was a passionate trainer and she had a way with what he interested in. He told her the truth. He wanted the Egg to live in a beautiful case. Naomi smiled. "Want to help me?"

"Gle?"

"Yeah, wanna help me decorate it? I know it won't be used for much longer, but it is the thought that counts, right?" Naomi offered.

"Gle!" Smeargle agreed and ran over to grab the case. He sat it down and painted a wave of red around it.

"Perfect! It needs this," Naomi said taking out gems from a case and placing them on.

"Smear!"

Zane and Korina watched from the distance and smiled. The way Naomi handled that situation was impressive. Neither of them probably would have handled it that way. Hers was peaceful while theirs involved force. There was no doubt the Pokémon she would raise would be like her, innovative and creative. Not to mention strong minded. They slowly stepped out of the bushes and sat a distance away.

"Done!" Naomi cheered seeing their handy work. The case looked like a gift on Christmas. It had a red 'ribbon' around it and even a bow. Gems were on the outside that made it sparkly. That what it was, a gift. "You did a great job."

"Smeargle gle!"

"Hey Smeargle…would you…" Naomi said before something cut her off. Her Egg was glowing. "It's hatching!"

Naomi and her friends watched on as the Egg glowed and moved. Eventually the glow became intense and it looked as the Egg broke apart. It was no longer and Egg, but a small pink Pokémon.

"Aw!" Naomi cried looked at her new Pokémon.

"It's an Igglybuff!"

 _Pokédex: Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon, Instead of walking with its short legs, it moves around by bouncing on its soft, tender body. If it starts to roll, it will bounce all over and be impossible to stop._

"Iggly?" Igglybuff said looking up at Naomi.

"Hi Igglybuff, I'm Naomi."

"Iggly!" she cried at her.

Naomi broke out in the most overjoyed grin as she picked up her new Pokémon and hugged her. She was adorable and finally here. It was unbelievable. She was never going to let go of her little angel. Igglybuff giggled which only made Naomi fall more in love with it.

"Congrats!" Korina and Zane said.

"Thanks! Welcome to the family Igglybuff." Naomi said. Naomi then smiled and looked at the pure normal type next to her. "You know, before this, I wanted to ask you to battle me."

"Gle?"

"Yeah, I love that you're into designing as much as I am. I could use a Pokémon like you when coming up with idea and such. We make a great team. Please, battle me? I'd like to catch you."

"Gle?" Smeargle thought about it. He had fun designing the case with Naomi. He wanted to do more like that. "Smeargle!"

"Really? Awesome!" Naomi said. She looked down in her arms to see her newest member had fallen asleep. She was a baby after all. Naomi smiled and pulled out a Poké Ball. She lightly tapped Igglybuff and caught her. She'd spend time with her later. She had to catch Smeargle first. "Ready Bulbasaur?"

"Saur!"

"Let's start with Razor Leaf!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur cried firing a flurry of leaves at the normal type.

"Gle!" Smeargle said waving it tail at Bulbasaur.

"What's it doing?" Korina asked.

"It's using Sketch!" Zane revealed. "Sketch is a move that copies your opponent's last move and makes it their own. Smeargle now knows Razor Leaf!"

"Gle!" Smeargle cried using Razor Leaf.

"Vine Whip!" Naomi cried and Bulbasaur knocked down the opposing leaved and wrapped Smeargle. Smeargle smirked and Naomi was concerned.

"Gle!" Smeargle cried as he used Thunder Shock.

"Ah!" Naomi cried out in shock. "Toss it Bulbasaur!

"Smeargle knew Thunder Shock!" Korina couldn't believe it.

"Probably from battling Mareep that are known to live in this area." Zane told her.

"You okay Bulbasaur?" Naomi asked concerned. She didn't expect that and Bulbasaur's vines had been attached when she was shocked.

"Saur." She nodded.

"Good. Tackle!" Naomi cried and Bulbasaur rammed Smeargle who just got right back up.

"Gle!" He was using Thunder Shock again.

"Secret Power!" Because of that rocky terrain that they were in the Secret Power turned into a Rock Throw. The rock hit at Smeargle's feet and he flinched. This was her chance. "Razor Leaf!"

"Saur!"

"Gle!"

"Please. Come with me. Go Poké Ball!" Naomi said tossing a ball for the first time at a wild Pokémon. The ball hit Smeargle on the head and opened. Engulfed in red light the normal type was sucked inside. The ball dropped to the ground and began to shake. One. Two. Three. Click!

"Woo!" Naomi heard from her friends.

"I got it! I caught Smeargle and Igglybuff!"

"Congrats on two Pokémon in one day!" Zane said to her patting on the back.

"Looks like you'll have to catch up Zane." Korina teased.

"Shut up. This isn't about me." Zane retaliated.

Naomi smiled happily. She was glad she came to Johto. She was blessed. Blessed with great Pokémon and friends.

 **AN: That's Episode 14! Naomi had an Igglybuff and a Smeargle. Bet you all saw Smeargle coming though. Hope you liked it and please review! Don't forget to come back for next episode!**

 **Preview: Union Cave, someone needs help and only one can hear her cries. Union Cave seems like separation for the girls, but union for one of our heroines and cry for help. However, is joining together the best with so much freedom available?**

 ***Don't hate me! Vague for reasons!**


	15. Episode 15: Voice of Union

**AN: You're all probably wondering why this episode is up kind of early…No? Well, I'll tell you anyway, (drumroll!) I already had the dialogue written for this so all I had to do was fill it in. Woo! For those who also read Unbeatable, a small part is similar, but plot lines are very different. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except what obviously doesn't belong to Pokemon!**

 **Zane: Cyndaquil/ Phanpy**

 **Korina: Piplup/ Chikorita/ Pidgey**

 **Naomi: Bulbasaur/ Igglybuff/ Smeargle**

Episode 15: Voice of Union

"We're coming up on Union Cave in a minute. After we're through here we won't be far from Azalea Town." Zane told her friends as she saw they were coming up on the cave and about to go in. As they walked in the girls each pulled out a flashlight so they were able to see better. Not that it was horribly dark, they just didn't want to be surprised or trip over a Geodude.

"Great, I can't wait until my next contest!" Korina said excited. Ever since losing her last contest she had been wanting to get right back into another one. She also kept up thinking of new ideas for her Pokémon appeals and combinations.

"Come up with anything for yet?" Naomi asked. Korina always gave her great ideas on how to combine materials. She looked forward to every battle she saw because it seemed to inspire her. Naomi wondered if Professor Krystopher knew this.

Korina sighed before she answered, "No not yet. I plan to use Pidgey and Piplup for it though."

"No worries! You'll do great!" Naomi told her.

"Thanks, I come up with ideas all the time!" Korina said to Naomi as neither noticed the other friend had stopped. "Oof! Zane, why did you stop?"

None of them could see the concerned and questioning look in Zane's features. She looked around and placed her hand up to her ear.

"Do you hear that?" Zane asked.

"I don't hear anything…" Naomi said.

"Me neither."

' _Ras...'_

"There it is again. Come on!" Zane said hearing it before she ran off leaving the other two behind.

"Zane!"

"Wait up!"

Zane ran as fast as she could toward where the voice was pulling her. She couldn't understand why the others couldn't here it. It was clear and loud to her. She didn't think she was going crazy. She couldn't have been. Someone needed her help and was calling out. As Zane reached the edge of a ravine that was inside the cave the stone crumbled under her feet. Not being able to keep her footing she fell.

"Zane!" Naomi and Korina shouted as they saw her fall.

They both went to the side and saw Zane was holding on to a protruding rock on the side. She barely had a grip. Zane looked down and saw it was dark, but could rushing water.

"Hold on!"

"We'll get you out!"

"Yeah…I'm not going anywhere…" Zane mumbled to herself.

"Bulbasaur let's go!"

"You too Chikorita!"

"Bulba!"

"Chika!"

"Help Zane with Vine Whip!" they both commanded.

Chikorita turned around and gave Korina a dirty look. Her trainer did not just tell what she thought she did. To help her? Oh no. Not on her life she wasn't. She rather watch her fall. She looked over at Bulbasaur who was trying her hardest to get her vines down toward Zane. Chikorita smirked. This could work in her favor. Chikorita extended her vines and followed after Bulbasaur's.

Zane looked up and saw her help was coming. As she got a closer look she saw two sets of vines. She was sure one was Bulbasaur, but the other? There no way that Chikorita would ever help her. Maybe Smeargle and sketch? Then she knew it was Chikorita. The lighter set of vines belong to Korina's grass type smacked at Bulbasaur's and then down at her hands getting the reactions it wanted. Bulbasaur pulled away and Zane let go. Zane screamed as she fell and hit the water. Her friends only heard what happened.

"Piplup help Zane!" Korina cried sending out her water type.

"Pip! Piplup Pip Piplup!" Piplup cried as he immediately jumped into the water. He can see the top of Zane's head as she tries to stay afloat. However, the current was too strong and pulled Zane. Piplup dove under, but the dark waters left Piplup lost.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried to Korina as they all caught up to the penguin who emerged from the water tired.

"Piplup, did you find her?" Korina asked hoping to see Zane follow after him.

"Pip..." Piplup apologized as he shook his head.

"It's okay, she'll be fine." Korina said to reassure everyone.

"I hope you're right..." Naomi said as she looked at the water.

* * *

The moment Zane was pulled under the water she hit her head on a rock. Instantly she was knocked out and was easily pulled along like a rag doll.

' _Lap!'_

A Pokémon that had seen everything dove under the water and grabbed Zane on her back and brought her to the surface. She sees Zane out cold and frowns. This wasn't what she pictured at all. They now both needed help. The Pokémon smiled knowing exactly what to do. With a soft cry sounding like a bell a healing wave appeared.

"…what?" Zane questioned as she woke. She was surprised she wasn't hurt. She should have been. She remembered everything and should at least have a concussion. But no. No headache, dizziness, nausea, Zane felt fine…perfect even.

"Lap!"

"Oh wow a Lapras!" Zane said as she looked upon at the Pokémon whose back she was currently riding on.

"Lap!" Lapras cheered as she rubbed against her cheek.

"You saved me?" Zane asked.

"Lap!" She nodded before wincing. "Ras..."

"Oh no! Are you hurt? Wait...you were the one calling out for help, weren't you?" Zane questioned and Lapras nodded. "You can't help yourself of this problem can you?"

"Lap." She shook her head.

"Don't worry, just tell me what the problem is." Zane said placing her hand on her neck and petting her.

"Lap." Lapras said pointing down toward her shell. Zane saw that Lapras had brought them to a shallow watered area and hopped off. She landed in the water a just about at her chest deep. She looked near Lapras's shell. Then she saw it. It was a stick that was jammed in between her shell and her body that was also poking at her flipper when she moved it. Lapras couldn't reach and when attempted she was sure even if she could she couldn't have pulled it out.

Zane positioned her foot on Lapras's shell and pulled with all her might. Lapras winced as the stick began to budge. Zane grunted as she was pulling harder. It was almost out. Lapras watched on despite the pain at the trainer trying to help her. She was glad she heard her. Lapras then felt relief as she saw Zane had pulled out the branch and landed in the water. Quickly the trainer emerged laughing.

"Got it. Now, I've got some potions and stuff to help that in my bag that will help it heal. This might sting a little so I'm sorry now." Zane said as she began to look through her bag.

"Lap!" Lapras cried as she stopped Zane and her body glowed. Zane stared in awe as she was using Heal Bell. Zane knew that must have been what Lapras did for her.

"Alright hotshot, still take it easy." Zane said after Lapras finished healing herself.

"Lapras!" Lapras said as she rubbed against her again.

Zane laughed in enjoyment and said, "You're welcome. How did you get in here?"

"Lap!" the water and ice type cried as she picked Zane up and put her on her back.

* * *

Lapras took Zane deeper inside the cave. Zane couldn't believe what was all down there. Pokémon she didn't know lived in here and caverns. She definitely put it on her to do list to explore these more one day. She might even discover something. As they got closer Zane noticed small lights coming from in the dark looked to be a wall.

"It collapsed?" Zane questioned and Lapras nodded. "You came in here and now you're trapped. Have you tried attacking it?"

"Lap." Lapras nodded. When she tried she only made it worse. It took a while before the ice melted and she could try again. Ramming the rocks didn't work as she only injured herself. Despite knowing Heal Bell, it wasn't worth it if she couldn't make progress. She knew she was going to need help, but none of the other Pokémon would help her so she decided to try a trainer. Many passed through and perhaps one might hear her.

"Don't worry…"

"Lap?"

"I'll get it open. I know two perfect helpers. Go Cyndaquil and Phanpy!" Zane said calling out her Pokémon that landed on Lapras's shell.

"Cynda!"

"Phan!"

"Guys, we need to destroy those rocks. Think you can do it with Rollout?" Zane asked.

Both her Pokémon looked at the stone made wall and nodded. They could do it. It would be easy. They both cried out and used their Rollout attack on the rocks. They struck the rocks and a few gave away. However, they had been banged up.

"Lap!" Lapras cried using Heal Bell to heal her helpers that made more of a dent than she did.

"Nice job guys, you're doing great!" Zane cheered them on. She hated she couldn't do anything to help them. One of few things she disliked about being a trainer. Not being to help them when they needed it in ways more than words.

"Quil." Cyndaquil nodded and attacked, but not in a Rollout. He was going straight at the rocks feet first. He hit the rocks with one foot than another. "Quil! Quil!"

Phanpy followed suit after Cyndaquil jumped back in and his body glowed. He jumped at the rocks and slammed into them as Cyndaquil did. Zane's eyes widened as she watched her Pokémon break through the rocks and what was left an open sea. Zane jumped from Lapras and grabbed her Pokémon to keep them from going under water. Lapras quickly reacted and picked up her saviors. Zane stared at her Pokémon wondering what happened. They did techniques she never had seen. Wait…she then pulled out her Pokédex.

 _Cyndaquil's Moves: Rollout. Ember. Quick Attack. Newly Learned: Double Kick_

 _Phanpy's Moves: Rollout. Mud-Slap. Tackle. Newly Learned: Rock Smash._

Zane smiled seeing that both her Pokémon learned new moves. She took them off guard and hugged them tightly. They both cried out in shock, but accepted the affection from their trainer.

"Lap!" Lapras cried thanking them and turning around heading back into the cave.

* * *

"Zane!" Korina's voice echoed through the cave.

"Zane!" Naomi's followed.

Both girls sighed. At this rate they were never going to find their lost friend. She could be anywhere by now. All there Pokémon were searching near them so they wouldn't get lost too. All but Igglybuff because she was too little and Naomi didn't want her out there. With all the searching they realized they were actually almost to the exit of the cave. They couldn't leave without Zane so they decided to go start looking again. Then they heard an echoing sound.

"What's that?" Korina asked.

"Lapras!"

"Wow a Lapras!" Naomi said seeing the Lapras come out from the water.

"Guys!" Zane cried as she got a chance to catch her breath. To get to where her friends were the fastest Lapras had to dive underwater. Zane was okay with that unlike Cyndaquil and Phanpy who were returned to the Poké Balls.

"Zane!" the duo cried happily. Chikorita growled. Apparently she was fine.

"Are you okay?" Korina asked as Zane jumped to land off Lapras's back.

Zane nodded and said, "Yeah, this Lapras saved me and it was the voice I was hearing. She was hurt so we both saved each other."

"Lap!"

"Huh?"

"Lapras Lap Lapras Lap!" she said cuddling Zane.

"Your welcome." Zane said.

"Zane, I think she likes you." Korina said.

"Lap!" Lapras nodded.

Zane smiled and shook her head. "You deserve to be free. If I take you with me then you'll be confided to a Poké Ball. You showed me the beautiful ocean on the other side you worked to see again and you have places to go. Plus I saw how strong you were and I'm still starting out. Don't worry, I'll come back one day when I'm strong enough to be called your trainer and capture you. I promise."

"Lap..." Lapras said as

"I never break my promises. Have I let you down yet?" Zane told her.

"Lap!" Lapras cried nuzzling her cheek once more before she dives into the water. She understood. Zane was just starting out and Zane opened the door for her. She'd wait until her trainer caught up to her. Until then she'd get stronger too and explore the world.

"Wonder where she's going." Naomi asked.

"Somewhere she can be free." Zane answered.

"That was really sweet Zane. I'm surprised you didn't capture her." Korina said.

"I meant what I said. I'm not ready for her yet. She asked my help to free her from Union Cave and I let her go. I don't want to the one who traps her again."

"Softy." Naomi nudged her and Zane snorted.

"By the way, what happened when you fell?" Korina asked.

"Huh?" Zane said confused. "What do you mean?"

"You fell. Normally you have a strong grip and Bulbasaur would have gotten to you by then." Korina explained.

Zane thought about it. She knew what really happened then. She took a breath and looked down at Chikorita. Chikorita looked away from Zane, but she didn't miss the look of worry. She worried that Zane would tell Korina and then she would be in trouble. Major trouble. As Zane's words formed Chikorita cringed waiting for the scolding from her trainer.

"A rock was protruding out and into my hand. I couldn't hold on that long and lost my grip." Zane told them. "Luckily any injures I would have gotten were healed by Lapras so I'm perfectly fine." Zane explained.

"Oh that's good that you're alright." Korina said.

Huh? Zane didn't tell them what she did. Chikorita glared at Zane with a look that trying to read the trainer she hated. Why? With how they'd been acting Chikorita was sure Zane would have told Korina the moment she got the chance. She didn't understand and she still hated her.

 **AN: That's the end of Episode 15 and I hope you'll come back for 16 which I plan to have up later this week if not tomorrow. Let's hope for the latter! Anyway, I hope you'll review in the meantime and excitingly wait for the next episode!**

 **Preview: Beware of the falling trees as the girls traveling through a passage in the cliffs to get to Azalea. However, the falling trees cut off one heroine from the others. While the others go to get help to clear passage the separate one goes around and finds the source of the problem. Be one your toes or you might get slashed next! Next time on Pokémon Friends Until the End, En Garde!**

 ***Note: Sorry for this statement of brutal honesty to end this episode. I will not pull the promise to get a Pokémon and not follow through with it. However, the capture of Lapras does NOT occur in Season 1 and never was intending to be. Sorry for the misleading hype, but I hope you'll continue to read throughout the upcoming episodes and seasons to where it takes our heroines, their (future) Pokémon, and the journey!**


	16. Episode 16: En Garde!

**AN: No need to fear, episode 16 is here! Hehe. Sorry, in all seriousness here is episode 16 as I finally have a day to just work on updating since school starts tomorrow. Eck. Oh well, hope you all enjoy it! Like with 15, the dialogue for this was already written so just fill in gaps. Woo!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the idea of this series, not what it is based around.**

Episode 15: En Garde!

"According to the map as soon as we're out of these cliffs and just a few miles ahead until we're in Azalea Town. We should be there later today." Zane informed them as she looked at the map on her gear.

"Finally and just in time for my contest which is in three days!" Korina shouted in excitement.

"You've been working hard so no doubt this ribbon is yours!" Naomi said remembering the training they did yesterday.

"You bet it is!" Korina said in order to get herself pumped up. It was only a matter of time.

Before anyone could carry on the conversation a flock of bird Pokémon ran from the trees that surrounded them on the cliff's siding. It was odd. Why were they freaking out? They then heard sounds of like something was falling. They all looked up to see that some of the trees were falling.

"Move!" Zane cried and everyone reacted in jumping the position that would keep them from harm.

However, that meant that Korina and Naomi jumped forward while Zane went backward. The landed on top of each other causing the ravine to rumble. When they fell it also brought down rocks that were piled up alongside the trees that when looked appeared to have taken shape of a dam.

"Zane! Are you okay?" Naomi asked after she had recovered and seen that their brunette friend was no longer with them.

"I'm fine. How about you guys?" Zane asked.

"We're good!" Korina's voice came from the other. They sounded alright so that was good news.

"But you can't get across!" Naomi cried. She was right. It was too dangerous. The trees were broken sticking out in places and the rocks weren't small either. One false move and it wouldn't be pretty.

"What about taking it down?" Korina asked.

"No! There is too much for that!" Zane countered. It would hours to attempt to get through the debris.

"What about burning it?" Korina suggested.

"And everything else around here, no thanks!" Zane said. She picture it now. Plus the rocks would burn up and she could see the fire getting out of control and setting the forest the laid over them in danger.

"Yeah, bad idea…"

"I'll have to take the upper route we saw a little further back. It will take me longer to get to town, but at least I won't be stuck here. In the meantime, get to town and tell them what happened." Zane instructed.

"Okay!" they agreed and ran off toward town.

"Great..." Zane said as she turned and looked to her long road ahead.

* * *

They weren't kidding when they were told the upper road took longer. An hour had already pasted by and Zane felt like she barely made and progress. She wasn't even near where she original was before. She guessed by timing she'd arrive in about two to three hours later after her friends. She knew she was showering and sleeping went she got to the center. As she walked the quiet path she heard a rustling. Suddenly a sword like arm shot at her.

"Scyther!"

Zane jumped back avoiding the attack and stared at the bug and flying type that stared her down. She remembered back to the trees that had fallen. The slice makes matches those that appeared would come from Scyther.

"So you caused it to fall?!" Zane accused him.

"Scyther!" he cried as he came at her with a Slash attack.

"Ah!" Zane said dodging him without a second to spare. He sure was fast and pushing at her to fight him. "So you wanna fight, fine! Go Cyndaquil!"

"Quil!"

"Use Ember!" Zane commanded.

"Ther!" Scyther said dodging it by jumping and then came at the fire type with a Quick Attack.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Zane said. She barely dodged Scyther herself and knew Cyndaquil was going to need all the edge he could get.

"Quil!"

"Now use Rollout!"

"Ther!" Scyther cried using Cut in hopes to counter the fire mouse.

"Quil!"

"Fight back with Ember!" Zane called again.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil cried as he released a powerful Ember. The flames pelt Scyther and he cries out. Zane can see as they simmer down that it burns Scyther. The Ember caused a burn status.

"Scy...ther...ther." Scyther panted as he fell over to his knees.

"Uh oh...I think we over did it," Zane mentioned to her starter.

"Quil. Cyndaquil Cynda Quil." Cyndaquil told her.

"No matter if Scyther did or not we've got to help. I have burn heal." Zane said as she started looking through her bag. She knew Cyndaquil wouldn't all for helping the bug type after he attacked him. However, Zane wanted to teach him to have an open mind.

"Cynda Quil Cyndaquil?" Cyndaquil asked. Did Zane need Burn Heals?

"Yes, I'm prepared. With you as my partner, can't be too careless." Zane joked as she gave him a wink.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil shouted offended.

"Kidding...mostly..." Zane said as she got up to approach Scyther. "Hey, don't worry, I'm going to help you..."

"Scy...ther..." he panted as he glared at her. He didn't want her coming close to him.

"This might hurt..." Zane said as she begun to spray the Burn Heal onto his wounds that were inflamed with burns.

"Scyther!" Scyther shouted as he raised a scythe at her.

"Cyn Da!" Cyndaquil shouted at him as he lit the fire on his back as a warning. He glared at Scyther to even dare make a more such as that toward Zane. Zane would need a lot more than a Burn Heal to help him if she felt inclined to afterward.

"Stop Cyndaquil."

"Quil?" Was she serious?

"Scyther was just reacting to the medicine." Zane explained as she took some bandages.

"Ther..." Scyther said as she stared at her.

Zane smiled at her handy work. It was sometimes good when your father taught you how to handle fire Pokémon. "There, all done. That burn should heal perfectly and you'll be fine. You wanna explain why you tried to pancake me and my friends?"

"Scyther Scy ther Scyther." Scyther told her. He wasn't going to attack her because she helped him, but that didn't wad going to answer to a human.

Cyndaquil heard what he called his trainer and a fire snapped inside him. "Cyndaquil Cynda? Quil Cynda!"

"I think I know." Zane's voice broke through there verbal debate. Both Pokémon looked to the trainer. "Because people can go through the ravine trainers rarely come up here. You didn't attack me out of territory. You wanted to fight in order to get stronger and if trainer don't come up here then how are able to challenge yourself. Am I right?"

"Ther." Scyther said barely showing a nod. So, she wasn't dumb.

"I think you're strong already. That tree is huge so it must have taken some power to get it down." Zane told him.

"Scyther?"

"I mean it and you took two Ember attacks before falling. I think you should be proud you're so strong even though you're all alone."

Scyther stared at the girl who just talked and told him what he wanted to hear. For some reason he felt like he was stronger than he was before. He had his reasons to get stronger. He needed to win. A fight that was long overdue and honestly could happen any minute.

"Qwilfish!" a Pokémon broke their conversation and appeared from the bushes. Zane was aware of the well nearby and assumed that the water underground had to come from somewhere so a river connecting around Johto made sense.

"Ther..." Scyther said attempting to get up and fight his enemy. They had been at each other for months. Scyther had been training near where he lived and knocked out a tree. Of course Qwilfish attacked and started war with him. Before Scyther could attempt to get all the way on his feet a hand was put in front of him.

"No, you're hurt. Let me. Ready Cyndaquil?" Zane told him.

"Quil? Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil told her. Was she serious and nuts? Did a rock hit her when they fell? Qwilfish was a water type and he didn't like that.

"We have to defend Scyther and ourselves." Zane told him.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil agreed and nodded at the same time.

"Good. Use Ember!" Zane started off trying to keep her distance.

"Fish!" the water and poison type cried as he launched a Bubble Beam. Immediately following that he shot off into an Aqua Jet slamming poor Cyndaquil into a tree. Cyndaquil fell to the ground and laid there.

"Cyndaquil!" Zane said as she ran to him.

"Qwilfish Qwil fish. Qwil fish!" Qwilfish cried as he launched a Water Pulse at Zane. Zane looked to hear the cry and saw the aggressive Pokémon had aimed at her instead of Cyndaquil or Scyther. He wanted her out of the way. As a trainer Cyndaquil probably wasn't her only Pokémon and he couldn't have any more or her getting in the way. Zane's eyes widen seeing the water type move only get closer by the second. She had nowhere to go.

"Scy!" Scyther said he used Cut to slice the Water Pulse before it struck Zane.

"Scyther!" Zane said relieved. She was honestly surprised. Scyther helped her. She was sure he had made a run for it. But no. He defended her and was currently doing so.

"Scyther!" He said going attacking with Quick Attack.

"Fish!" Qwilfish fired with another Bubble Beam.

"Scyther use Slash to defend!" Zane cried out of habit and trying to help.

Surprised by the command and logic Scyther went ahead with her command and was able to slice all the bubbles leaving only a sparkle. "Ther! Scyther?"

"It works both ways." Zane smiled as she then looked to her starter who was finally getting up. He apparently hadn't fainted, but knocked out. Cyndaquil shook his head and was about ready to jump back in if needed.

Qwilfish was getting tired of the human. She was annoying and was helping Scyther. She wasn't allowed to do that. She should be down like her rodent. He turned toward her and fired a Poison Sting attack. Zane moved out of the way, but Qwilfish was persistent and moved as she did.

"Scyther!" Scyther cried coming in with a Quick Attack to move Zane and move her over by her Cyndaquil.

"Guess were even?" Zane asked. She honestly wasn't keeping score at this point.

"Ther." Scyther nodded.

"Why don't we take care of him together?" Zane asked.

Scyther looked at this trainer. She genuinely wanted to help him. She didn't want him to lose against Qwilfish. Scyther had already figured mostly that he couldn't do this alone which why he attempted to direct trainers his way to battle. Perhaps this was a two way path.

"Ther."

Zane smiled at his answered and looked to her starter. "Take a break bud. We got this."

"Quil." Cyndaquil said almost thankful. He wanted to help, but he didn't think he could take another beating like that again and survive.

"Start with Quick Attack to build up speed into a Cut!" Zane started. Scyther listened to her commands to a 'T' and found that increasing his speed made him stronger. He never thought about using his moves like this before. "Now finish him off with Slash!"

Scyther nodded and attacked Qwilfish. Using his new recent found knowledge of combining moves he added Wing Attack which was a move Zane didn't know he knew. The attacked the Qwilfish. Luckily he wasn't poisoned and he got to watch the pin cushion of a Pokémon bounce away in fear. He had been defeated and thought it best to return to his lake no far from their location.

"Awesome!" Zane cheered. She went to turn and talked to the Pokémon there when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Zane!" It was Korina and Naomi.

"Guys?" Zane told her that it was them. "How did you get here?"

"We left you about three hours ago." Korina told her and Zane looked at her watch seeing that she was right. "We got worried when you didn't show so we came looking for you."

"Sorry, but this Scyther needed help after it got into a fight with Cyndaquil and then it needed help defeating Qwilfish and even protected us from it." Zane explained before turning to the bug and flying type. "Thank you again Scyther."

"Scyther." Scyther said bowing his head to her. "Ther. Scyther."

"Huh?"

Zane was confused. With those last few Pokémon words Scyther pointed to himself and then her. Zane assumed it was a sign of respect he had gained her for. It made sense in book.

"Cyndaquil?!" However, Cyndaquil's react said otherwise. Zane then came up with another guess. Me. You.

"You want to come with me?" Zane asked.

"Scyther." He nodded as he kept his eyes matched with Zane's who only stared back. He liked her. She earned his respect by caring for him and then helped him realize ways he could get stronger. He might as well take a chance with a trainer than worry about here. He also respected that Zane could look him in the eye and not finch unlike these other humans who appeared to be scared of him. Normally he would have wanted to battle her, but he was injured and she had most his respect.

"We're glad to have you. Welcome to the team!" Zane said as she threw a Poké Ball and it taps Scyther on the head. It opened and captures Scyther. The ball fell to the ground and shook. Once. Twice. Thrice. Click! "Yeah, I caught a Scyther!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil cheered. He was happy they got a new member despite the cold demeanor.

"That's great. Now you've caught up with the rest of us!" Korina said.

"Haha!" Naomi laughed seeing the dirty look Zane was now giving Korina.

 **AN: Episode 16 is done and I'm so happy! With these dialogues pre-written makes it so much easier to get them up faster! I hope you liked it and yes, last episode was a 'hint' to Zane getting another Pokémon in the near future. Anyway! Please leave me and review and hope to see your view next episode!**

 **Preview: It is time for the Azalea Town Pokémon Contest and Korina is ready to go! Or is she? Upon arriving she meets her newest rival and she's nothing like Danica. What's her problem and why is she only nice to Zane? Korina will have to put that out of her mind to as the appeals round begins next episode! Next time on Pokémon Friends Until the End: Flying into Center Stage!**


	17. Episode 17: Fly Me to the Center

**AN: "Korina" came to visit me at college so I got in the mood to write this! I got insight on to hash out details for later. Also no band this week so that opens writing opportunities! So happy that means no more talk and more right into the episode!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights to Pokémon just everything else in this such as characters.**

Episode 17: Fly Me to Center!

Korina was calmer than she was at the last one. She stood in front of the hall and looked at it like a challenge. Korina only felt some of the fear as does anyone about to compete in a contest. It was only her second one, but eventually she knew she would conquer these fears or her nervousness. She no longer felt the pre-contest jitters. She was prepared for this one. She knew what she would expecting being on the stage under the spotlight. She knew those feelings and how to quell them. She was ready. No one was going to stand in her way.

"Finally my contest! This time for sure I'm getting my ribbon!" Korina cheered as she looked toward the contest hall in Azalea Town.

"I know you will!" Naomi said as she patted on her the shoulder.

"Thanks!" Korina said.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered. The water type was happy to be competing in another contest again. He had fun at the last one and wanted to keep going. This made his trainer happy and made him happy in the end. Plus performing was a joy and he loved the cheering and seeing happy faces.

"Are you ready for the battle round?" Korina asked her water type starter.

"Pip!" Piplup said as he put his flipper to his chest proud. He wanted to strut his style in the battle round. After the last contest he knew what to do and after all the training he was felt ready.

"I heard you're entering the contest too?" a girl asked coming up to her. She had heard them talking about the contest. It was always fun to meet people who also competed in contest.

"I am." Korina said smiling that she meeting new people. After meeting Danica at the Violet City contest she was excited to meet coordinators that would help her grow.

"Goody! Hi, I'm Lola, I'm from Violet City!" Lola introduced.

"Hi, I'm Korina from Solaceon Town." Korina introduced herself.

"Where's that in Johto?" Lola inquired.

"I'm not from Johto. I'm from Sinnoh. I came here to be part of the GIS." Korina explained. Most trainers, no matter what they specialized in, knew about the GIS. Professor Krystopher announced Goal Influence Study it was published in magazines and other sources of media. Many researchers and even potential trainers were curious about what her findings might be. So in a way the three of them were kind of known, but just as trainers involved with the project.

"Oh...well then…" Lola said as her voice wavered.

"Something the matter?" Naomi said as both she and Zane had been watching silently to the side of their friend. All Korina had said was that she was from Sinnoh.

"Do you have a problem with people from other regions?" Zane added as she raised an eyebrow unsure where this girl was going with her point.

"Yeah, they're outsiders. They don't belong here." Lola said with a disgusted face and backed away from Korina.

"What?!" Korina exploded.

"I'm from Kanto! Got a problem!" Naomi added also upset about the comment. Zane then stepped in front of her friend when noticed that both her friends were about to bodily harm this girl who was insulting them. Lola noticed this and turned and scrunched her nose at her.

"Yeah, still...Kanto is part of the noobs. What about you? Are you from Hoenn or something?" Lola speculated about Zane.

"Me? No, I'm from New Bark Town." Zane said calmly trying not to also blow up at the girl as she stared into her face. Zane had a little bit of height on her, but it wasn't much.

Lola's face did a one eighty and she smiled, "Looks like we can be friends then!"

Zane frowned and said, "I don't think so...you don't like mine so I'm not yours."

Lola didn't look phased by Zane's words and seemed like she barely heard the other Johto native girl.

"Well than...goodbye outsiders, bye Johto!" Lola said smiling before running inside.

"I don't like her..." Korina said bluntly as she stared at the automatic doors that just closed cutting off Korina's death glare.

"Me neither..." Naomi added.

"She was lucky I kept my mouth shut, but you can kick her butt tomorrow in the contest." Zane said.

"Right! Okay Piplup?" Korina asked her partner.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

The seats were filled with fans, observers, and other trainers ready to watch the show. The contest would be starting any minute. Zane and Naomi looked to each and smiled. Korina trained with them, but she always seemed to hide her combinations or appeals she always seemed to make everything different when she and her team performed. It was always surprising. Suddenly the lights when off and only a single light shone.

"Once you smell that sweet smell of the charcoals, you know you have reached Azalea Town. Not only do the charcoals smell and burn, but here at the Azalea Town Pokémon Contest coordinators burn brightly to have the chance to smell the sweet smell of victory!" Gaeln announced. The crowd roared as finally it was time for the contest to start. "Let's introduce our judges, Head of the Coordinating we have Mr. Fana, with the Pokémon Fan Club President of Johto Mr. Carolinpad and finally Azalea City Nurse Joy! So which coordinator will claim the Azalea Town Ribbon and be one step closer to the Grand Festival? Let's find out in the appeals round! Our first coordinator being Lola from Violet City!"

"Okay Sunkern, ShowTime!" Lola said as she tossed a petal seal Poké Ball that revealed her Sunkern.

"Sunkern!"

 _Pokédex: Sunkern, the Seed Pokémon. It lives by drinking only dewdrops from under the leaves of plants. It is said that it eats nothing else._

"Let's start with Growth!" Lola began.

"Sun!" Sunkern cried as she glows green and grows some.

"Okay use Seed Bomb!" Enlarge Seed Bombs are sent up into the air. "Now Razor Leaf!"

The fast moving Razor Leaves come out and slice up the bombs causing them in explode into white fireworks.

"Lovely!" Gaeln said as the lights shined on the crowds' faces.

Mr. Fana smiled as he the said, "The way she powered up with growth to present a powerful appeal was great!"

"Fantastic!" Mr. Carolinpad added.

"Sunkern is cute so it was surprising to see power from cute and small." Nurse Joy said as she smiled.

"That was good..." Naomi said to Zane.

"Don't worry about it. Pidgey and Korina have been working hard on their appeal. They have it down." Zane said keeping optimistic.

"Yeah!" Naomi agreed.

A few more coordinators went having all thought out appeals. Korina watched them all before until she was called for her turn. She looked down at her Poké Ball that held her Pidgey. They trained and they were prepared.

"Now for our next entry, Korina!" Korina heard and the curtain opened to reveal her.

"Okay Pidgey, center stage!" Korina said as she tossed her capsule.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey appeared as he came out in a party seal.

"Pidgey use Swift!" Korina called and Pidgey flapped his glowing wings where a Swift appeared from and went around the stage. "Now Gust!"

The Swift was then lifted up and collides with each other to create lights and sparkles. However, there are many stars left that was still flying around the stage.

"Wow! What's she going to do about those?" Gaeln asked.

"Now Pidgey Air Cutter!" Korina called.

"Pibr!" Pidgey cried and his wings glowed white. He flapped them and multiple razor-like winds. The powerful Air Cutter cuts through the swifts and they burst into white sparkling burst all over the stage. Pidgey then flies through the stage area with a smile on his face before gracefully landing on Korina's out arm. The two then bow signaling they have completed their appeal.

"What a powerful young sight to see!" Mr. Fana said with a smile.

"Agreed, it was Fantastic!" Mr. Carolinpad said also smiling.

"Again, she shows off how strong smaller Pokémon are and should not be underestimated in such a beautiful way!" Nurse Joy commented.

More appeals go by that were excellent in terms about their Pokémon beauty. Korina couldn't help but feel more nervous. These coordinators were all so good at what they did. Here she was as a beginner and this was her second contest.

"That ends the appeals round! Now we just wait for our judges to tell us who moves on to the next round." Gaeln announced and the crowd clapped for the coordinators who had previously appealed for them.

"That was perfect Pidgey." Korina said to her Pidgey as he snacked on treats.

"Pi!" Pidgey chirped.

"You were born to be on stage." Zane told him.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey agreed with her brunette trainer.

"I know you'll make it to the next round!" Naomi said.

"Thanks." Korina said still unsure.

"That's what you think. There is no way that they will accept a Kanto Pokémon by a Sinnoh person." Lola said coming up to the three.

"They did great!" Zane snapped.

"Why can't you appreciate your own region and yours alone?" Lola said getting into Zane's face. Zane's head moved back some because she was getting a little too close for comfort, but she still kept her stare.

"Because understanding other regions and learning from them makes us stronger. They're my friends and Pokémon brought us together." Zane explained.

"Listen to you talk!" Lola said giving Zane a slight pat on the shoulder.

"I talk enough..." Zane said in a low tone as she backed up.

"Zane, just let her go..." Korina said grabbing her friend's hand.

"Fine." Zane said turning away from the Violet City girl to both ignore her and looked to the television hearing a voice come on.

"Welcome back everyone! We have the results from the first round and the four coordinators moving on to the next round are..."

 **Korina Gwyn Lola Jackson**

"Pidgey we did it!" Korina cheered and hugged her partner.

"Pid! Gey!" Pidgey also cheered happily.

"You got lucky and only because other regions need copy from others." Lola sneered before she whipped around and walked away to prepare for the next round.

"I'm going to crush her." Korina told her.

"Piplup." Piplup nodded agreeing with his trainer to defeat this trainer. He would do it for more than just his trainer.

 **AN: That's Episode 17 with the start of the second contest! I hope you've enjoyed it and will stay tune for the next episode which is the exciting conclusion to this contest and episode. Please leave me a review and see you again!**

 **Preview: The battle round begins and the finals is Korina and Lola. However, there seems to be more on the line for Piplup than just winning this contest. What will happen? Next time on Pokémon Friends Until the End, Fight for Home!**


	18. Episode 18: Fight for Home

**AN: I haven't wrote this in a while. Sorry about that. I've been busy. I'm gonna try to get these out faster! Anyway, let's start! Enjoy! Korina's finale to her second contest!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon!**

Episode 18: Fight for Home

"Piplup Peck!" Korina called to her water type as she battled in the second round.

"Lup!" Piplup cried as he charged the grass type with a glowing beak.

"Gloom use Razor Leaf!" Jackson commanded to counter.

"Bide!" Korina said in the quick of the moment.

"Pip..." Piplup said as he braced himself in order to take the attack to transform the damage into energy. After Gloom's attack ended Piplup looked tired after taking the super-effective damage.

"Finish this with Razor Leaf!" Jackson commanded thinking that he had won the battle and was moving on.

"Go Piplup!"

"LUP!" Piplup cried as he released the energy that struck Gloom. Gloom cried out before falling to the field stage.

"Looks as if Gloom is unable to battle!" Gaeln said as she called the battle. "So Korina will be moving on to the finals!"

"Piplup we did it!" Korina cheered wanting to hug her Pokémon.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered hugging his trainer.

While Piplup hugged Korina looked over and saw that Lola had been watching her battle. She simply turned around in a preppy manner and walked away having want no need to watch. As Korina walked into the waiting area Korina saw her again, but this time she had this aura of condescending.

"Don't worry about her, you and Piplup are great together!" Naomi's voice interrupted her next train of thoughts.

"But, I'd be careful. I was watching her in the first battle round and she's knows how to make combos so be on your toes. I think if you counter those you'll be good to go." Zane said giving her a tip.

"Thanks." Korina said. She was lucky to them as her friends. Naomi gave her encouragement while Zane helped her identify battling. Zane offered encouragement too, in her own way, just like Naomi offered battle advice.

* * *

"After all that we've been through today we have finally reached the final stage of the Azalea Town Contest! Which of these girls will be the winner and take home the ribbon. Well with five minutes on the clock let's find out!" Gaeln said.

"Staryu spotlight!" Lola said calling out her water type.

"Front and Center Piplup!" Korina said throwing her Poké Ball releasing her own water type.

"Heya..."

"Pip..." Both Pokémon made growls at one another upon seeing the other.

"What's with the sudden tension?" Naomi asked seeing the harsh glares and hearing a little bit of the growling.

"They're both water types so they have something to prove who is stronger. It also doesn't help Piplup is a very proud Pokémon." Zane explained.

"Staryu Bubblebeam!" Lola said to start off the battle.

"Piplup Supersonic!" Korina said and Piplup released a sonic wave from his beak that broke the bubbles as if they were hitting a wall making sparkles.

"Rapid Spin!"

"Peck!"

"Okay Staryu use Rapid Spin then Swift!" Staryu looked like a star among the stars that ended up striking Piplup multiple times and directions. The Rapid Spin acted as a guide.

"Piplup Bide!" Korina said hoping to counter this combination.

"Pip..."

"Now strike with Rapid spin!" Lola said hoping to knock out that weird, but cute water type.

"Lup!" Piplup said taking the attack, but crying out at the damage.

"Now use Bide!" Korina yelled as Piplup was still up and wanting to fight. Taking the damage once again he released it in multiple beams of energy that Staryu couldn't escape from.

"Staryu!" Lola cried concerned for her Pokémon.

"Now Peck!"

"Bubblebeam!" Lola said getting nervous that she was getting backed into a corner.

"Spin and keep going!" Korina said hoping that Piplup would act like a pin that just popped bubbles.

"Piplup!" Piplup said spinning and making his way through to strike Staryu. Staryu was knocked over attempted to get up.

"Get up and use Swift!"

"Bubblebeam!"

"Rapid Spin!"

"Wait on it...now Peck!" Korina commanded in order to attempt to knock Staryu into the air off balance.

"Staryu!"

"Bubblebeam!"

"Staryu use Recover!"

"No you don't! Piplup Supersonic!"

"I guess we'll play offense then..." Lola said seeing the Korina could make sure Staryu couldn't focus on a healing move or she'd take the moment to attack. "Staryu use Swift and then Bubblebeam!"

"Launch up with Bubblebeam!" Korina said to get Piplup up into the air. "Now down with a Supersonic and then Peck combo!"

"Only a minute left!" Gaeln called to add to the suspense on the audience.

"I only need ten seconds! Staryu use Rapid Spin under Piplup's feet!"

"Pip!"

"Piplup!" Korina called to her starter as she watched Piplup being bounced.

"Oh no! Piplup can't focus with that spinning!" Naomi said unsure what she would even do in this situation.

"Come on use that move again…" Zane said to herself hoping Korina would understand what Staryu was doing and the counter.

"Piplup Bide!"

"This is over Sinnoh! Swift!" Lola said as Staryu released a Swift that pushed Piplup up into the air as again Staryu acted as a base for the tornado for the spiraling Swift.

"Now Piplup release!"

"Pip! Lup!" Piplup cried taking the cyclone to his advantage to take aim. It was a direct line of fire to hit Staryu with Bide.

"Staryu!"

"Time's up!" Gaeln called and in an instant everyone's head looked up to the screen to check the points that were left. Of course one coordinator's had more than the other. "The winner of the Azalea Town Contest is Korina!"

Korina stared at the board that showed that he had won. She couldn't believe it. Did she win? Was this a dream? She had dreams about winning a contest before, but this was real. It was real!

"We won! Piplup, we won!" Korina said picking up her starter and hugging him.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered.

"She did it!" Naomi and Zane cheered.

Korina was beaming as she, Piplup, and Pidgey stood on the awards stage. Her smile was so cheesy. She couldn't know a greater feeling than winning her first contest. The first step to her dream. She looked to her Pokémon and smiled silently thanking them, making a mental note to actually thank them later.

"Korina, I hear this is your first. Congratulations and I hope to see more of your hard work in the future." Mr. Fana stated more than asked as he handed out the ribbon she had won.

"Yes sir! Thank you!" Korina said accepting the ribbon. Thank you both so much for your hard work. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Pip!"

"Pid!"

"We won the Azalea Ribbon!"

* * *

"Congrats Korina!" Zane said as they came in to the dressing room while Korina was gathering her stuff.

"You were awesome!" Naomi said.

"Thanks you guys! Zane, is this how you felt when you won your badge? I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest and run off."

"Something like it." Zane said with a smile. Yeah, Korina was getting the after-win feeling.

"Hey Sinnoh! You better watch it because next time you won't be so lucky." Lola said as she came out from another room before leaving.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see." Korina said brushing her off. She knew she just needed to not let her get to her. That was what she wanted.

"Don't worry about her and just bask in the glory of your win." Zane said as she left.

"You're right! Thank you again Pidgey and Piplup!"

"Pi!"

"Piplup!"

"So let's keep it up!" Korina said pumping her fist in the air and her Pokémon jumped to join her. Her friends smiled seeing the excitement of their coordinator friend so happy. This was just another first step.

 **AN: This one was rather short, but Korina won her first contest! Yay! Thanks for reading the episode and I hope you'll Review, Favorite, and Follow! Bye friends and hope to see you next time!**

 **Preview: Zane has her Azalea Town gym battle being a 3 on 3. It will be okay since Zane has three Pokémon and with some type advantage, right? What do you mean Zane isn't a good trainer that can't control her Pokémon? What happened during her battle and will it hinder Zane getting her second badge? Next time on Pokémon Friends Until the End: Bug Guarding the Fight!**


	19. Episode 19: Understanding the Blades

**AN: Watching anime and listening to a cover of Johto has me in a writing for this series mood so might as well take that motivation and go with it while I've got it. Anyway, here is the next episode for the readers of this. I do this for you wonderful people!**

 ***Note: Episode titles may change upon figuring out something better such as this one for example.**

 **Disclaimer: It's clear I own our heroes, just not the world they reside in.**

Episode 19: Understanding the Blades of Respect

Following Korina's first contest ribbon victory Zane was more than ready and excited to attempt to win her seconds badge. She wasn't up as early as the last time, but still up enough to have a pep talk with her Pokémon and do a little bit of training.

"That was awesome guys." Zane said after the final execution of their moves. "You all will be great. I know you will. Don't worry about anything. We got this! By the end of the day we'll be walking back here with a new badge." Zane said to them.

"Quil!"

"Phan!"

Scyther stayed quiet. He usually did. Zane noticed during training he was a little reluctant, but didn't pay much attention to it. She figured this was him adjusting or he wasn't a morning Pokémon. If that was the case, they'd get along great. She wasn't a morning person. Phanpy got her up this morning. Quite rudely actually…Phanpy literally flipped her out of bed and she ate floor. Phanpy laughed and Zane looked up from the floor glaring. Safe to say his face dropped and the laughing was silent. Then she proceeded to sleep on the floor until Phanpy did it to Cyndaquil who landed on her. Then it was all out war which surprisingly didn't wake anyone else. However, when she left Korina and Naomi were getting up to get ready. They used the thirty minutes to get in some last minute exercising and the training. It would be alright. As long as they went at this together.

"So what's the game plan for the battle?" Naomi asked as they walked up to the gym.

"Well, it depends. I want to three on three so I can use all my Pokémon." Zane explained. She wanted a chance to use all her Pokémon and not just relying on one or two. However, if it was two on two then Cyndaquil was going for sure and this would be Scyther's debut.

"I wish they'd tell you this beforehand…" Naomi sighed.

"Me too." Zane nodded as they walked inside.

"Welcome to the gym! I'm Bugsy the gym leader and I see myself as an expert in bug types. Which one of you is my challenger?" The boy with green hair introduced himself and asked.

"I am." Zane said stepping forward.

"Good, shall we get started then?" Bugsy smirked.

"Sure."

As the trainers took their places, the referee then stepped out and announced, "The gym battle between Bugsy, the Azalea Town Gym Leader, and Zane Jason from New Bark Town will now begin! The battle will be a 3 on 3 battle and will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Also only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Ready? Begin!"

"Metapod come on out!"

"Phanpy you're up first!"

* * *

"Zane got what she wished for." Korina said.

"Yeah, but why Phanpy? Wouldn't Cyndaquil be a better choice?" Naomi asked Korina.

"She's probably planning on saving Cyndaquil for later since he has an advantage." Korina answered as best she could.

* * *

"Phanpy use Rollout!" Zane called the first move starting the gym battle. Phanpy then instantly rolled his body and charged toward Metapod.

"Metapod Harden!" Bugsy countered.

"Metapod." The Pokémon said plainly. Phanpy hit Metapod straight on flipping him into the air.

"Metapod string shot!" Bugsy cried in order to allow his Pokémon to get a handle on flying.

"Big Jump Phanpy!" Zane cried and Phanpy used his trunk to project himself at Metapod.

Metapod was prepared more than any of them thought as he then used his string shot that was connected to a tree branch to turn himself around avoiding the attack.

"Great Metapod! Tackle!" Bugsy cried.

Using he current trajectory force Metapod released his string and slammed into Phanpy full force. Phanpy was knocked over and back some. Zane bit her lip. That was good move and it was clear that the bug type was well trained. Well, she had well trained Pokémon too.

"Phan!" Phanpy cried getting up and ready to take down this bug.

"Good job Phanpy! Now use Tackle!"

"Metapod use Harden!"

"Rollout!"

As Phanpy rushed forward he then jumped curling his body into a Rollout Attack. The attack hit Metapod was tossed into the air heading toward the ground. Phanpy then sped up meeting Metapod again with Rollout. The bug type was again tossed and slammed down at his trainer's feet fainted.

"Metapod is unable to battle! The winner is Phanpy!" the referee called the battle.

"Woo!" Zane cheered. "Way to go Phanpy!"

"Phan!" Phanpy turned around to look at his trainer and cheer about his win.

"Impressive," Bugsy said returning his fainted Pokémon, "but that ends. Go Beedrill!"

"Still want to go on?" Zane asked.

"Phanpy Phan!" Phanpy nodded. He still had some fight left in him.

"Great! Use Tackle!" Zane called out the first attack for the second battle.

"Beedrill use Fury Attack!" Bugsy said to counter. Beedrill quickly charged Phanpy at a high speed and struck the little blue Pokémon multiple times with his stingers.

"Phan!" Phanpy cried out in pain and he moved away before the bee could get any more damage in.

"You're okay! Now use Mud-Slap!" Zane said calling her next attack.

"Beedrill use Twineedle!" Bugsy called one his more powerful attacks. Phanpy was getting too close for comfort and he already saw what the ground type could do.

"Phanpy!" Zane shouted hating that she could not more for her Pokémon.

"Phanpy is unable to battle! Beedrill is the winner!"

Zane smiled proud of Phanpy. He did well and defeated one of his Pokémon. That was more than enough than she could have asked for. She then pulled out his ball and said, "Nice job buddy, return and get some rest. Alright go Cyndaquil!

"Quil!" Cyndaquil cried ready to go.

* * *

"Looks like Zane is tired of being nice." Korina said. Cyndaquil was her secret weapon in this battle and for Zane to be bringing him out now meant that her friend was either getting impatient or trying to be strategic.

"Hopefully it doesn't backfire." Naomi said. It more like impatient.

* * *

"Cyndaquil use Quick Attack!" Zane called out making sure she got the first move. For Cyndaquil moving first was important as he was small and quick.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil said as he struck the Beedrill on the mid-section. Beedrill moved back some before reclaiming his balance.

"Fury Attack!" Bugsy said. She might have got the first move, but he was going to make his Pokémon did the most damage.

"Smokescreen!" Zane called to avoid the attack which did indeed miss. "Now Ember!"

"Pin Missile!"

Both trainers' attacks got through passing by one another to strike their targets. Both Pokémon quickly regained their composure ready to strike back.

"Quick Attack!"

"Twineedle!" Bugsy cried and intercepted Cyndaquil who collided with the attack and sent flying back.

"Ember!" Zane said and Cyndaquil opened his mouth as he was falling. He attacked while in mid-air and hit the opposing Pokémon multiple times.

"Beedrill!" Bugsy cried out to his Pokémon concerned as neither of them were ready about the last attack. Beedrill's scorched yellow body then fell out of the sky.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Cyndaquil is the winner!"

"Two down!" Zane cheered. She could almost see the gym badge in her case now right next to her first one.

"Cynda...quil..." Cyndaquil breathed heavily.

"Cyndaquil!" Zane cried out in fear for her Pokémon realizing what had happened in the last move match-up.

* * *

"Oh no! That Twineedle poisoned Cyndaquil!" Korina cried feeling bad for Cyndaquil. She didn't understand what it was like to be poisoned, but she assume probably the human equivalent to a bug that drained you.

* * *

"I knew that would happen." Bugsy gloated. Bug type were sneaky little buggers having hidden surprises. Although they evolved quickly they never truly stopped.

"Cyndaquil return!" Zane said calling back her fire type. She didn't want to lose him in the last battle because of poison and she certainly didn't want to make him suffer.

"Smart move, but I don't think your last Pokémon will match mine! Go Scyther!" Bugsy said and a well-kept Scyther appeared.

Zane smirked as she took out her last ball, "Oh I think my last Pokémon will be able to match yours. Go Scyther!"

Everyone took note in the differences between them despite the same Pokémon. Bugsy's looked like he was domestic in a sense that he didn't have the same rough edges as Zane's who was just caught from the wild not that long ago.

"You have a Scyther as well! He looks strong, we shall see if it is true! Scyther use Fury Cutter!" Bugsy said excited that the final match was against another Scyther.

"Counter with slash!" Zane said.

"Wing Attack!"

"Use your own!"

Scyther instead used Quick Attack and Bugsy's Scyther easily overpowered him. Scyther was struck the super-effective move and sent on his back.

"What are you doing Scyther? If you used Wing Attack you would have been able to counter and not have taken much damage!" Zane asked and explained. She didn't understand why Scyther wouldn't listen to her. He did fine in training and the battle with Qwilfish.

"Your bond with your Scyther is weak. You will lose this battle." Bugsy said confident that his challenger wasn't adequate to win nor challenge him. This Pokémon disobeyed her and her other one thus well trained didn't stand chance. It looked like he'd get to keep the Hive Badge today. He had been worried upon seeing she had a Cyndaquil, but now, this was a walk in the park.

"Scyther Scy ther Scyther Scy!" Bugsy's Scyther agreed with his trainer. To train their species one has to understand them. If you couldn't then might as well release the Pokémon and don't bother. That was what he told the other Scyther. Your trainer doesn't understand you.

"Even Scyther agrees with me. Your Scyther may be strong in strength, but you don't know your Pokémon." Bugsy said. Zane kept back a growl. She felt like she understood Scyther well enough for as long as they've known each other. They didn't have a right to say anything without actual proof. She wanted to hear it from Scyther. He was only one who could say she didn't understand him. She was the only one who could tell him that he was wrong and that she did.

* * *

Naomi looked on in confusion. She thought Zane and Scyther got along fine. The bug type did want to go with her. But at the same they seemed clash. Scyther seemed like he was experienced at battling alone while Zane was one, a new trainer, and two, use to working as a team.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked Korina unable to take it anymore. Naomi wasn't the only one thinking about the situation. Korina had similar thoughts, but she had some ideas having been around Pokémon her whole life.

"Pokémon sometimes don't listen to their trainers and this is one of those times." Korina guessed.

* * *

But Zane had Scyther for almost a week, it didn't make any sense. "But why now?" she asked.

"Perhaps he isn't use to taking orders in this serious of a fight." Korina could only guess.

Finally Zane snapped, "That's not true! I just caught Scyther and our still growing bond will defeat you!"

"Likely, I am an expert with bug types and know all about their ways." Bugsy said.

"I think you've still got a lot to learn…" Zane muttered.

"Scyther!" Zane's Scyther snapped up glaring at the green haired boy.

"You agree with your trainer." Bugsy questioned.

"Scyther..." Zane said as it seemed Scyther defended her.

"Scyther!" Scyther turned and said to his trainer showing her a scythe.

"You're right." Zane said understanding what her Pokémon was telling her. "We will show them. Let's do this."

"Scy!" he shouted.

"Alright Scyther move in with Quick Attack!" Zane said in order to start a comeback. Scyther took off in a flash obeying his trainer.

"Scyther counter with Wing Attack!" Bugsy cried.

"Now use your Wing Attack to push away and turn and strike!"

"Scyther!" Scyther cried overpowering the other Scyther and dealing the damage he received earlier and more.

"But how!?" Bugsy exclaimed. It didn't make sense. There was no way this trainer could get a Scyther to listen to her especially one as wild looking as that one. Even he decided upon seeing it that if he was the trainer then he would have some trouble. She didn't know bug type like him nor about the disposition of a Scyther. You had to learn what they wanted and learn how to handle it. He would have let it come around. Zane knew. Scyther wanted someone to stand against him and look him in the eyes. No fear. No submitting. Strength. Tough love.

"Scyther Slash!" Zane called in return.

Bugsy growled at being wrong. "Scyther Quick Attack!"

"Block it!" Zane cried and Scyther moved his blades in front of him and braced. Bugsy's collided and Zane's held him before knocking him back.

"Cut!"

"Use your Cut!" Zane countered. Both Scyther collided center field and quickly broke apart only to collide again in a sword fight. The blades had slicing and tinging sounds as they collided against each other. Bugsy's Scyther was use to training like this like fencing. However, Zane knew hers. Not his cup of tea, but she knew what was. "Switch to Slash!"

Upon hearing the command Scyther thanked his trainer and began to go out slicing up and down at the other Scyther. His fancy moves couldn't block everything and the sheer force behind them made up for anything. Catching one of Bugsy's in a lock, Zane's slashed knocking him back.

"Scyther get up!"

"Now finish with Quick Attack!" Zane said to get the first move before he would have time to recover.

"Scyther!" Bugsy cried as his Scyther went down.

"The Gym Leader's Scyther is unable to battle! The challenger's is the winner so the challenge wins!" the referee called the final Pokémon losing.

"We did it! Thanks Scyther! You're awesome!" Zane cried as she hugged her Pokémon. Scyther looked at her in surprise. No one had ever hugged him before. It felt…nice…almost. He has respect for her, but now a start of friendship and love. She wasn't so bad. She was a good trainer. She was beginning to understand him. She was trying and had a fair idea already. He'd follow her.

"Scyther..." Scyther said to appease her and attempt to hide a blush. After her Pokémon released her Zane took care of her other two Pokémon. Phanpy had regained some strength after fainting and she gave Cyndaquil a Pecha Berry to eat. He ate with gusto happy to have relief from the poison. As she tended to the Pokémon the gym leader came up to her. He needed to speak to his challenger despite the unsettling feeling he had about it. He said some awful things to her and about her Pokémon. Scyther growled upon seeing him and Zane put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Taking his newfound friendship and increase respect he calmed allowing him to speak.

"Seems I was wrong about you two. You have the start of strong bond. I'm sorry I doubt you. You're right. I have a lot to learn. Thank you for teaching me that. I felt like you emerged from a cocoon such and made me see that despite being a bug type trainer, I can't evolve as quickly as they do. You deserve the Bug Badge without a shadow of a doubt." Bugsy said as picked up a badge from the tray the referee had in his hands and handed it to the winning trainer.

"Don't worry about it. We're all here to learn something new every day. We win some, we lose some, but we always learn. Because of it, we got the Bug Badge!" Zane cheered then showed off the badge to her Pokémon then to her friends.

"Phan!"

"Quil!"

"Ther..."

"Congrats Zane!" Naomi said admiring the Ledyba looking badge. It was so cute. She then had an idea about creating a line of clothing based off the gym badges. They were unique to Johto, not found anywhere else. It would look great if she did it right. She made a mental note to ask Zane about all the badges and the region later and to remember the idea.

"You and Scyther were great!" Korina commented. Korina was proud of her friend just Zane said she was of her after her contest. Win or lose. Korina enjoyed watching having learned much about what she might be able to use in a contest or in general. She would spend more time with Piplup, Chikorita, and Pidgey now.

"Thanks. I'm so excited for my next gym battle in Goldenrod City!" Zane cheered. Two badges. She had a fourth of the badges she needed. She wanted to call her dad and tell her, but they'd be in the city soon. She'd call him when she had three.

 **AN: Badge Number Two! You go Zane! That's the end of the episode and I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry to say after this one I only have one prewritten and that's not for a while so they'll be as slow as the rest of the writing so sorry about that. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime and I will catch you all later! Bye!**

 **Preview: Because of a major time jump there isn't one as I might add in an episode or two not in the guide to make up for the massive jump. Next was supposed to be Goldenrod City. I hope you'll all stay tuned for what I do or don't come up with. And if you like, leave a suggestion and I may take it into account. Note, please, nothing about Celebi. That's done in Unbeatable which I should get to updating…**


	20. Episode 20: An Argue to Change Time

**AN: I did manage to come up with something and were at Episode 20 and an episode planned for like five after this one has been moved up in the order. I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy the episode despite it is a little dark. Oh, an Italics mean that is a person from the current future timeline speaking. Speech in normal font is from main present character. You'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokemon.**

 **Episode 20: An Argue to Change Time**

"You're so selfish!"

"I'm selfish! What about you?!"

"Me! I had nothing to do with this!"

An older woman looked from her place outside Ilex Forest and saw three girls walking toward her. Two were yelling at each other while a third trailed behind with an indecisive look. Their shouts echoed through the trees and she could they were startling some of the Pokémon that lived in the area. She looked up and saw the trees starting to blow. Starling Pokémon seemed like it would be the least of the worries.

"You're going to anger the Forest Guardian." The woman told them.

"Excuse me?" Korina asked. This woman didn't have the right to but in.

"You are going to anger the Forest Guardian. If you cause disturbances the guardian will see that they don't happen again. The tranquility is important." She explained.

"See, look what you did! You're going to get us in trouble again!" Korina accused.

"Me? I don't think so!" Zane retaliated. "Name one time I got you in trouble!"

"The day after we started our journey." Korina stated remembering the last time they were fighting.

"That was the Pokémon." Zane corrected.

"Uh! You made us go get Pecha berries when you were poisoned."

"Still not my fault." Zane said casually. "Your Chikorita did that."

"Union Cave!" Korina said having figured out.

"I didn't even get you in trouble!" Zane yelled tired of being accused.

"She has a point." Naomi agreed. Korina was getting a little ridiculous. She remembered why they started fighting, but wasn't exactly sure. Naomi couldn't help but think she started it.

Naomi asked Korina the night before to borrow her seal case for design markings on a new clothing idea. The case had been left open and when Zane grabbed her bag this morning the bag hit the glass Naomi forgot she left out. Water spilled all over the desk, effectively ruining the seals. Zane apologized and cleaned up, but Korina was still mad. Zane even offered to buy her more in Goldenrod since Azalea Town didn't have a place. That didn't matter to the coordinator. Korina apparently had appeal ideas based her seals and now she'd have to start over. They both offered to help, but Korina wouldn't listen and called Zane selfish. Naomi just wanted to tell her she overreacted, but that would only cause more of a problem. She then looked around and realized that as they yelled at one another they had moved away from the old woman's place deeper into the forest.

"Guys, I think we're lost." Naomi voiced to them.

"Oh geez. Way. To. Go." Korina said.

"That was a group effort." Zane snorted.

"What does that mean?" Korina snapped.

"You know. You got us lost as much as the rest of us."

"You're about to be lost!" Korina shouted getting into Zane's face.

Naomi stared at them. She wanted to get in between them, but it seemed impossible. They were heated and she didn't want to get involved. She was involved though and she knew it.

"Bii!"

"What was that?"

"I don't know…"

A light flashed and everything around them began to glow. They all shielded their eyes and heard an echo call through the trees. They looked around to see nothing. The shrine in front of them began to glow a brighter than the soft one that enveloped the trees. The flash collected at the center and morphed.

"Celebi!"

The green fairy like Pokémon waved its arms and the girls felt themselves floating. Fear ran through them. This was what the old woman was warning them about. They all tried to call out to the Pokémon, but found they were mute. The light flashed again and they were now blind.

* * *

Eyes open to find themselves in the middle of a small farmer's town. No one was around as it was quite. Almost appeared dead.

"What happened?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know." Korina answered. "Maybe we were transported out of the forest for being pains."

"I don't know where though." Zane added as she then placed a hand on her hip trying to ignore the comment Korina made. She didn't know any place like this in Johto or around the forest. Her eyes widen with shock and began to pat her sides.

"What's wrong?"

"My pokéballs are gone!" Zane exclaimed as she frantically looked around at her belt to see they were in fact missing.

"Mine too!" Naomi said checking and panic settling in.

"I bet that Pokémon took them." Korina said knowing hers were gone too.

"I don't understand why Celebi would do that." Zane said revealing to the others what the Pokémon was. "That was the Forest Guardian. I should have listened to the woman. I knew about it too."

"It's okay. None of us listened." Naomi said putting a hand on Zane's shoulder not wanting the girl to kick herself for it.

"Thanks."

"But that doesn't explain where we are." Korina said. She then looked around. Ever since arriving this place looked familiar to her. Like she had seen it all her life. "Wait! We're in Sinnoh! This is Solaceon Town!"

"What?!"

"Why were we sent here?" Naomi asked.

"More like when." Zane said.

The two girls looked over to see Zane had a newspaper in her hands she picked up from the stand nearby. She turned it around and showed her friends. Their eyes widen upon seeing the date. It was two years in the future from where they came from.

"Two years in the future?!" Korina let out an outburst.

"I guess so." Naomi said.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Celebi send us here in this time period?" Zane asked more toward herself. She then noticed that Korina was walking away. "Where are you going?"

"My house." Korina said as she kept going.

Zane and Naomi looked to one another, shrugged their shoulders, before they followed the black haired girl.

"Your parents are daycare keepers?" Naomi asked.

"Yup. My dad took over after his father and keeps this place going with help of my mom. Come on!" Korina said going inside. However, when she got to the door her hand passed right on through. "What?!"

"We're…ghost?!" Naomi freaked.

"Spectators."

"What?"

"Maybe we're spectators." Zane explained. "Celebi is a psychic type and maybe it brought us to the future to figure something out."

"You think so?" Naomi asked.

"Whatever. I'm going in." Korina said as she walked right through the door. The other followed her in and bumped into her.

"Why'd you stop?" Zane asked.

They both then looked around their friend and saw…their friend. Korina was sitting at the counter with a bored expression on her face. She didn't look happy either.

"That's me." Korina said in disbelief.

"The question is who ticked you off." Zane commented on her mood.

"You probably did." Korina said.

"Please, explain how."

Before Korina would say something more the bell behind the door rang signifying it was opening. A woman holding a Budew walked in. She walked right through them.

"That was creepy!"

A voice then attracted them back out of the awkwardness and to the situation at hand.

" _Can I help you?"_ asked the future Korina an unamused tone.

" _I'd like to leave Budew here."_ The woman said attempting to smile.

" _I guess so."_ Korina answered typing on the computer. _"How long?"_

" _About two weeks. I'm going out of town and can't take her along,"_ she replied.

" _Why don't you just get rid of her?"_

The three spectators' eyes widen. Korina wouldn't talk like to someone she didn't know and definitely not toward a Pokémon. The Budew in the woman's arms turned toward her trainer and whined.

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Korina!"_ a voice yelled.

"Uh oh." Present Korina said recognizing the person's voice.

"What?" her friends asked.

"My mom." Korina said as a woman with black hair came out glaring at the teenager.

" _Go to the back and help your father."_

" _Fine."_ Korina huffed before getting up. The girls saw Korina get up and accidently slammed her arm into the chair. Everyone winced, but Korina showed no difference, almost like she didn't feel it.

" _Are you okay?"_ her mother asked.

" _Fine. Can't feel it anyway,"_ Korina answered before going to the back.

Korina's mother sighed before she said, _"Sorry about that."_

" _It's fine. Shame though. It's hard for her after all that to happen and to bury a friend."_

" _She won't talk to anyone about it and I don't know about those other two girls. She claims going on the journey was a waste of time and only brought pain."_

"What happened?" Korina asked although no one could hear her. Who was buried? Who died? What was going on? Korina began to panic. She hoped this was only a dream, but she knew it couldn't have been. Something was wrong and she didn't know. She needed to know.

" _Yeah. It's hard for her to work here. She's lost all feeling in her arm. It's hard to just work with one. It also doesn't help that she hates Pokémon. I'm about to tell her she'd do the unrelated Pokémon jobs here, but the business is centered on Pokémon."_ She explained.

"I can't use my arm and hate Pokémon? How?" Korina yelled.

"They can't hear you." Zane said sadly.

"I don't care! I want to know why!" Korina screamed. She loved Pokémon. She didn't think she could ever hate them. What happened that would make her give up on her journey? She didn't want to give being a coordinator.

"Korina. What ever happened…I'll make sure it doesn't happen." Zane said grabbing her arm making her friend look at her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not selfish." Zane said bluntly. "I wouldn't want that to happen to me."

"Neither would I. I'll help too." Naomi said.

Korina looked at them and smiled. They were great friends. Next time she spoke to her mom she'd introduce them as her friends.

"Thanks."

* * *

Another bright light flashed as they found themselves looking in outside an apartment.

"Great. Now where are we?" Korina groaned.

"Outside my place." Naomi answered.

"What?"

"This is the apartment I share with my family." Naomi said going to the door and listening in. "I hear voices, a lot of them."

Without a second more passing Naomi walked through the door and into the apartment. Korina and Zane followed behind her and walked in to see an older woman with long black hair and four Pokémon. A Bulbasaur, Igglypuff, Piplup, and a Chikorita. They all looked like they were preparing for a celebration.

"Is that your guys' Pokémon?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, but why are they at my place? In Kanto?" Naomi asked.

"Piplup!" Korina called to her starter. "Chikorita! Wait a minute…where's Pidgey?"

"And Smeargle? And why are they with my mom?" Naomi asked and telling everyone that the person was her mother.

Neither Pokémon looked to their trainer, but instead at the window. Then Bulbasaur called out to the person and she turned happily. She then turned toward the door barely containing her excitement. The door opened revealing a sixteen year old girl.

" _There she is!"_ Naomi's mother said to her daughter.

Naomi lifted her face and everyone saw it was covered in scars. She looked like she had been crying recently.

"What happened?" Naomi asked. This wasn't her, was it?

" _What's wrong dear? I thought you were getting the internship…"_ her mother asked.

" _No, Patricia got it. She stole my design and passed it off as her own."_ Naomi explained.

" _Why didn't you say anything?!"_ the mother freaked.

" _Wouldn't have helped!"_ Naomi screamed. _"They wouldn't have believed me. They only accepted me because they were afraid I'd file for discrimination."_

" _I should talk with them."_

" _No. It won't help. I quit anyway. I'm done."_ Naomi said as she sat down. Bulbasaur and Igglypuff climbed into their trainer's lap and cuddled her. She then looked to Piplup and Chikorita. They had tears in their eyes. _"Come here."_

Piplup and Chikorita joined in with the other Pokémon to be close to the upset girl. Naomi reached to a table and picked up a frame. Since no one could see them the girls carefully made their way other to see. The picture was of the three of them, smiling, with all their Pokémon currently in their possession. The girls were standing side by side with Naomi in the middle. Smeargle was in front of her next to Bulbasaur as she held Igglypuff. Korina was to her left her holding Piplup and Chikorita with Pidgey on her shoulder. Zane, to the right, was doing the same with Cyndaquil and Phanpy while Scyther next to her. They then saw tears hitting the glass.

" _It'll be alright dear. You'll go out in the world and find your place."_ Naomi's mother said softly rubbing her back.

" _No, it won't be alright. No one wants and I'm not going back into the world"_ Naomi answered before looking back at picture. _"I miss them…all of them."_

" _Piplup."_ Piplup said as his voice trailed off in sadness.

" _I know you're missing Korina, but she can't stand to look a Pokémon. I'm sorry that she seems to hate you. She's just so angry about what happened while I can't even go outside the city. You're trapped because of us. After losing Smeargle and Pidgey and what happened to us was too much."_ Naomi explained as she sniffled and began to actually cry.

"Smeargle and Pidgey are…dead?" Korina pieced together. The other could only nod feeling tears come to their eyes.

"Seems so. What ever happened made you hate all Pokémon and cause your arm injury while caused the scars on my face and fear of the outside." Naomi answered. "I must have been taking care of your Pokémon with hope you'd change your mind."

"Seems so…" Korina said. It was getting more confusing by the second. "What actually happened?"

"Good question." Naomi said. "Whatever is was we'll find out what happened so none of this comes true. Nobody deserves this."

"I have another question and not to sound selfish, but curiosity…what happened to me?" Zane asked. After seeing Korina's and Naomi's lives, two years later, she had to wonder. She was barely mentioned and if their lives looked like that she doubted she got out unscathed. Her question was answered by another bright light.

* * *

The light faded to reveal…Professor Krystopher's lab. It looked pretty much the same, but perhaps gotten a little messier. They then heard voices coming from upstairs. They quickly ran upstairs to see two people talking. One was Professor Krystopher and the other…Zane or that was who it looked like.

"I guess we're about to find out..." Korina whispered. If this was Zane, then she looked fine from her angle, but she could only see her back. Zane nodded watching intensely.

" _Is there anything else?"_ the girl asked. It was Zane alright.

They all noted the shakiness in her voice. Apparently she didn't want to be there. They looked around to find a reason why, but everything was like how they saw before when they started their journey. Professor Krystopher's office had two desk creating an 'L' shape with an opening on the one that faced the staircase where there was a bed. Normally that wasn't there and there was an Azumarill sleeping in a bed beside the professor.

" _Just take these downstairs. Your father should be here soon."_ Professor Krystopher said handing Zane papers in folder. They all took note how the professor didn't take her hand off the papers until Zane's hands were fastened securely around them. Zane then turned and ran into the desk next to her and fell over. Both professor and the Pokémon jumped and looked on with concern. _"Zane?! Are you alright?!"_

" _Fine..."_ Zane muttered as she sat on the floor and felt around. She was attempting to pile the papers she dropped. A soft cry was heard and they saw the water type holing out a page. She then looked, squinted, and freaked. _"Ah! No! Stay away!"_

As the girl screamed she backed away some. The way it looked to the spectators was that she was trying to get away from Azumarill. The Azumarill looked sad and cried to the girl. The professor put a hand on her head. Azumarill looked to the professor and the researcher shook her head. Azumarill nodded and set the papers down with others.

" _Zane, it's alright."_ The professor calmed her. Zane looked toward the professor.

" _I'm sorry...I can't do anything."_

" _That's not true. You help me out all the time."_

" _No. I don't."_ Zane said. Her voice was distance and depressing.

" _Hello!"_ A voice called from downstairs.

" _Up here!"_ Professor Krystopher called to whoever it was.A moment later a tall man appeared with black hair and glasses. He kind of looked like Zane. Korina and Naomi looked to Zane and saw mirrors of when they were going through their futures. However, Zane was speechless, but they assumed this man was her father. Upon seeing the scene he kneeled next to Zane.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Will everyone stop asking me that?"_ Zane snapped.

" _Alright, I won't. Why don't go downstairs and I'll meet you in a couple minutes."_ he said. _"Need help up?"_

" _No."_

They then saw Zane squinted again and reached shakenly out to the desk. She grabbed a hold of it and pulled herself up. Zane then turned and the three saw a full view of her face. They all gasped upon seeing that her face had what looked like burn damage. Despite her glasses, Zane's eyes were different. They seemed to have taken a majority of the damage. She slowly made her way to the steps and went down one at a time. As soon as she was out of earshot the two adults turned to one another.

" _What happened?"_ the concerned father asked.

" _She forgets about the desk and smacked into it. The papers she had went everywhere. Azumarill attempted to help her, but she forgets that Zane's afraid of her."_ Professor Krystopher explained as she petted her Pokémon to cheer her up. Azumarill looked up at her trainer and smiled, but her ears were still down.

" _She's afraid of all Pokémon."_ Her father sighed. _"Arky hates it. He's so use to playing with her that every time he gets close to her he runs. Cyndaquil and Phanpy aren't taking it too well either. It's ironic, neither one wants to be away from the other despite the fear. They sit outside her bedroom and plead to her, but she locks the door and shuts herself in. It didn't help after Scyther ran away."_

" _I heard. I observed him while he was still around and he seemed like he was looking for something in her eyes. I guess he couldn't find it."_ The professor concluded about Zane's Pokémon.

" _It's hard to see anything in them anymore besides fear. The acid really damaged them. The doctor said she was lucky to have what sight she has left."_

" _Speaking of the attack, have the nightmares stopped?"_ the professor asked cautiously.

He shook his head. _"No and the worst happened the other night. The only sad upside is I know what happened. She had a nightmare and started screaming. Well, Cyndaquil and Phanpy rushed in before I could which freaked her out anymore. I thought I was going to have to call someone to help calm her down she was so scared."_

" _If you don't mind me asking, what did you find out?"_

Unspoken all three of them urged Mr. Jason to tell what happened. They also wanted to know.

" _Victreebel. Apparently while they were Ilex Forest a herd attacked the three of them. Zane said they got in a stupid fight and spooked them. She said there was like five, six maybe. They attacked to battle them, but some of them went down quickly. Phanpy and Piplup went first. Igglypuff wasn't in the battle. The first one attacked of the three was Korina. One of them got a vine on her arm. Pidgey attempted to help his trainer and was slammed against a tree. After Pidgey was knocked down, Chikorita went to help, but another one grabbed her and wouldn't let go. Naomi was next trying to help her and two used Razor Leaf on the poor girl..."_

" _That explains Korina's arm and Naomi's cuts."_

" _Yes. Smeargle attempted to help them but, apparently when the attack was launched it leaves hit a branch. He was caught under it."_

" _That leaves Zane, Scyther, and Cyndaquil."_

" _Yeah. Zane attempted to free them and that's why she feels the way she does. She's reckless or she used to be. She rushed to help Korina as Cyndaquil protected Naomi. However, one of the remaining Victreebel shot acid from its mouth."_ The professor gasped and he nodded. _"Hit her in the face. Melted her glasses and caused the damage. Her glasses was what saved her from going completely blind. From what I know from Cyndaquil, he and Scyther saved them. Scyther went for help while Cyndaquil made sure they were okay. It was horrible and that's why he doesn't want to leave her."_

" _She remembers all this?"_

" _Every detail. She feels guilty and I've tried everything to help her. She won't see anyone from the attack because she says they'll blame her. I even suggested starting up a gym to see if I could spark her interest battling, but she screamed no. She said she couldn't see trainers anymore when she failed at one."_

" _Guilt. Fear. Anger." The professor said sadly._

"All because we were fighting?" Korina asked. She didn't want to believe it. It was all so horrible. She was a terrible person, Naomi lived in fear, and Zane was so depressed. Korina looked at her friends and realized that this not getting along and freaking out about the little things had to a stop. These two trainers weren't just her collogues on assignment from the professor, but they were friends. The professor was giving them an attempt to expand their horizons and make new friends starting with one another. "Zane?"

Zane looked on. She was scared, she couldn't come up with a word to describe how she was feeling. She only felt this way, because despite how impossible it seemed, she knew it could happen. She saw that this wasn't just an attempt to get them stop, but a wakeup call. She was afraid of the part of the world she loved so much and it didn't help that she could barely see it. Might as well be as if she was blind.

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You offered to fix the problem and I didn't listen. I guess I overreacted."

"It's okay." Zane said as she smiled to her friend and then to other one. "We'll all be okay. We have each other."

"That's for sure! I'm never getting rid you guys!" Korina said as she hugged them.

* * *

Again another bright light flashed and they found themselves back in Ilex Forest in front of the shine. They were back when and where they started. They were still holding on to one another and they couldn't hope but noticed the difference from when the left. They hugged again.

"Ahhhh!" a high pitched screech erupted and echoed.

They all turned to find out what ruined the moment. Victreebel and there was four of them. Fear entered each one of them. They thought this wouldn't happen. Why go all through it just to experience. They slowly reached for their pokéballs they hoped had been returned. Another Victreebel screeched and shot out a vine straight at them. The grass type was fast and they didn't have time to do anything. Suddenly the vine stopped and the Victreebel were surrounded by an energy that suspended them.

"Celebi!"

Their eyes widen seeing the legendary grass reappear and save them. The Pokémon's eyes glowed green and with a wave of its arms leaves appeared striking at the opposing Pokémon. After they had taken damage they were dropped on the ground. The grass type now were the ones looking on with fear as they turn and ran screaming.

"Thank you Celebi." Zane said.

"Yes, thank you!" Korina and Naomi answered.

"Bi!" Celebi said with a smile and nod.

"We mean it, thank you." Korina said. "We know that we have to settle things peacefully."

"Cela." Celebi nodded. That was what the Pokémon was intending. As long as it all worked out for them it was okay. They learned their lesson. The grass and psychic had sensed them coming for a while now. Celebi remembered the attack and how horrible it was thus set out to figure out why the other grass were spooked and became territorial. It was all because of the loud noises. Since they learned the legend knew it had to save them. They had bright futures.

"Celebriii!" Celebi cried as the Forest Guardian then disappeared.

"Well, I learn a lesson that I won't forget." Korina commented to break the silence.

"That's for sure." Naomi said.

"What were we fighting about to begin with?" Korina asked.

"I don't remember…something about when we got to Goldenrod City." Zane answered. She remembered what happened, but she wasn't going to let Korina find out again. She'll just magically have new seals in her case; ones that hopefully matched to her other ones.

"No, I don't think that was it." Korina said as she was beginning to remember. It wasn't exactly about Goldenrod, but it was involved.

"Let's just not worry about it!" Naomi interrupted pushing between her two friends and putting her arms around their shoulders.

"You're right." Zane said. "Let's just take this journey together."

"Agreed!" Korina said smiling.

Naomi was glad to see them smiling. She would keep the experience in mind so it would never happen. All three outcomes where horrible. Neither of them got to do what they wanted to do. Korina never smiled and hated Pokémon. Zane was afraid of them and lost any passion she had for battling. She never wanted to see that again on any of her friends. That had so much going for them. She dreamed with them, but she always wondered what Professor Krystopher had in mind about adding a dreaming PokéStylist to this research project. She didn't really know what she'd contribute and never really asked. She was afraid of the answer despite how much she wanted to know.

 **AN: Finish! I can't believe I wrote and over 4K too! I'm excited about this. I know this was about Celebi, but it was the only thing I could come up with and I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you'll leave a Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime! It means a lot and I'm actually going to start having these be much longer as with all my stories so that's exciting! Anyway, see you next time!**

 **Preview: Are they going to battle? Sort of. Are they going to a contest? You can call it that. This competition isn't about Zane or Korina, but Naomi?! What has the future stylist found in Goldenrod City that will allow her to put her skills and experiences to the test. Will she overcome the challenge placed upon her and look past to see the big picture? Next time on Pokémon Friends until the End: Fashion Under Passion!**


	21. Episode 21: Fashion Under Passion

**AN: Hello! Here is episode 21! Good news I found some of these they were dialogues pre-written. Bad news, the episodes don't occur until a little while. I was getting ahead of myself. Oh well. Anyway, our heroines have made it to Goldenrod City! I hope you enjoy.**

 **BTW: This episode is a little different. If you have any questions let me know and links pictures are provided at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this? I don't own Pokémon or the AMAZING pictures I used. If the creators ever seem them, you are Amazing too!**

Episode 21: Fashion Under Passion

Naomi squealed. She was so happy. She was over the moon and felt like nothing could change her mood.

They had gotten to Goldenrod City three days earlier than expected. Korina's contest wasn't until Friday and it was currently Saturday. Naomi knows she should care, but she was in complete paradise as they walked beneath Goldenrod City browsing the underground shops. Trainers and Pokémon littered the area and were enjoying all the different facilities available. Haircuts. Massages. Medicines. Care Products. They had everything.

"Where should we look first?" Korina asked.

"I think it's already been decided." Zane said as she pointed to Naomi whose eyes were locked on the area ahead of them.

"Come on." Korina said pulling Naomi toward the fashion studio.

"These are incredible!" Naomi squealed as she looked at all the different outfits and photos available. She recognized some of the designers there and admired their work. She aspired to be like them one day. She would be. She just needed to look out for opportunities. "Huh?"

Goldenrod Amateur Fashion Designer Contest? Naomi grinned and rushed to the flier. It was Tuesday and designer had to come prepared. She had today and tomorrow. She could totally do it! Someone was looking out for her. She quickly grabbed some information and ran to the where they registering.

* * *

"Where did Naomi go?" Zane asked.

"I think we lost her." Korina sighed.

"Guys!" Naomi called to her friends. "I entered a fashion contest."

"What?" They both asked.

"Yeah. It's Tuesday so I'll have the rest of today and the next two days to prepare. The theme is show casing of Johto."

"Sounds awesome!" Zane said. Like any region had something the other valued above anything else. It would be interesting to see what others thought.

"Good luck!" Korina said.

"Thanks. Now I just need to figure out what I'm doing." Naomi said as she thought about Johto.

* * *

After working for two hours Naomi admitted she was lost and didn't know very much about her theme. She was from Kanto and Johto was very different than her home region despite they were neighbors. The rules she got at registration said she could use any material and assistance they wanted as long as the entry was entirely their own design. Assistance? She slyly turned her head toward Zane. Zane who had been sitting on her bed petting Cyndaquil looked up in time to see the look.

"I don't like that look." Zane said gravely. Zane felt a sense of fear shutter through her body.

"So Zane. You live in Johto. Want to tell me about it?" Naomi asked as she gave Zane the puppy dog look and jumped on the bed next to her. She knew it didn't work on her, but it was the thought that counted.

"Look in a travel guide..." Zane said cautiously.

"Come on! That would take too much research! Please tell me about Johto from a person who lives here. How would you describe your region you call home?" Naomi asked.

"Zane, you might as well help her." Korina said.

"Fine." Zane said. She wanted Naomi to do this herself and take the easy way out. Her father always told it was more rewarding to figure it out on your own and ask for help when you truly needed it. "Well, I've noticed Johto is very traditional and very in tune with history and mythology."

"What kind of myths?" Naomi asked. She admitted to herself she both interested in the myths themselves as well for knowing and research.

"'Well the one about the Burned Tower which used to be called Brass Tower and Tin Tower is pretty popular. About 700 years ago there were two towers that stood in Ecruteak City called Brass and Tin that represented friendship and hope between people and Pokémon. Each belonged to the legendary Pokémon Lugia and Ho-oh respectively. I think for around 550 years they stood until lighting struck Tin Tower and was engulfed in flames for 3 days. Suddenly it rained putting out the fire. However, the tower already burned and three Pokémon perished in the fire. It is said Ho-oh came down and revived the Pokémon known as Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. After that Ho-oh and Lugia flew away and no one has sighted them since. It is said they disappeared upset by the distance between people and Pokémon and yearn for a person to touch the hearts and souls of Pokémon once more.' My dad told the story so much." Zane told her story.

"That's so cool!" Naomi said.

"We can tour the Burned Tower when we get to Ecruteak City. There's a gym there and is just north of here. I think they have a contest hall too." Zane said.

"It's on the agenda!" Korina said.

"Did it give you any ideas about what to design?" Zane asked.

"Yup! I have to a little of my own research, but I think I've got something." Naomi answered.

"Do you have time?" Korina asked.

"Don't worry about that. If you're willing to help we can get it done." Naomi said. "That's if you're willing."

"Sure we will!" Korina answered.

"She's right. We're here for you like you do for us." Zane added.

"Thanks guys. Alright we have until Tuesday morning to get it done. Zane, can I borrow Scyther?"

"Sure, what for?" Zane asked.

"He likes to cut things so his blades will be awesome for slicing the fabric carefully and precisely."

"That's awesome!" Korina commented.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to help with that." Zane said as she thought about her Scyther.

* * *

"Finished!" Naomi said ready to show the design to her friends a couple hours later. She looked to her Smeargle who helped with color scheme and he nodded in agreement. She held it close to her chest. It just felt so right and she just hated to be disappointed. Was she sure about this? Did this embodied what the Johto region meant? "What do you think?"

"I love it!" Zane said immediately.

"Me too! I love it!" Korina added.

"But you haven't heard the explanation!" Naomi shrieked.

"Don't have too. I can already parts of Johto there without you telling me." Zane said.

"I bet I'll understand with the explanation, but it looks awesome!" Korina said.

"Thanks guys." Naomi said as she looked at her design with more confidence.

* * *

The next morning they were up bright and early to get started on Naomi's design. Despite having the next two days to work on it didn't seem like a lot of time in the long run. Naomi pulled her friends from store to store looking for the right materials. She found what she wanted relatively quick and because she both bought so much and was contestant the shop let her choose some from the small material for free. Naomi felt over the moon. So far she had nothing to worry about in terms of the design. Luckily the group putting together the contest gave each contestant a place they could with sewing machines if they wanted.

"Zane come here."

"Yeah, what's up?" Zane asked as she came over to where Naomi was who was holding a tape measure and a pencil.

"Put your arms out."

"Okay..." Zane said unsure, but did so anyway. "May I inquire why you're taking a measurement of my wingspan?"

"I want you to be my model."

"Oh. What?!"

Korina heard Zane's reaction and snickered.

"Yeah, you're from Johto and I could use that to my advantage. Korina is from Sinnoh and even if I could be the model I'm from Kanto. I feel this will mean more. Sorry, I'm using you...again."

"I've noticed." Zane deadpanned.

"You're from Kanto and you're going to describe Johto?" a voice said.

"Excuse me?" Naomi said. "Yes I am."

"Good luck with that. Just to let you know. They're totally different right down to the soil."

"Bell." Bellossom, the Pokémon beside her agreed.

"That doesn't mean much." Naomi said.

"Please, it does. It is what makes Johto and you'll see on Tuesday with my winning design made by Cecelia Lavender. Come Bellossom, let's leave to collect our scraps."

"I hate people like that." Korina growled. Zane nodded in agreement.

"I'm not worried. I have all of you and I think mind is more about the essence than the dirt."

"Way to go!" Korina said.

"Now, let's finish this."

* * *

"Bulba." Bulbasaur said as she held the pieces together for her trainer as she stitched them together. Bulbasaur looked at her trainer fascinated. This was what Naomi wanted to do. She could get behind this dream beautifully.

"Thank you. What do you all think?" she asked them.

"Bulba!" she agreed.

"Iggly!" Igglypuff said as she reached for the fabric on the side.

"No, no dear. I'll make you something later, promise." Naomi said pulling her baby Pokémon away so she wouldn't get hurt by falling attempting the grab it.

"Iggly!"

"Smear!" Smeargle said in agreement giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Naomi proudly smiled to herself Monday afternoon. She finally finished and just in time. The design she saw on papers not even two days ago was in her hands ready to be shown. She was proud of herself whether it won or not. As she put it together she thought of why this was Johto in fabric form. She had down pack and she looked to her side project too. She was sure they'd agree.

"Korina, can I borrow Chikorita?" Naomi then asked her other friend. "I want to showcase a Johto Pokémon. I had some extra fabric and got some for free at the store with I bought and made this." Naomi said showing her the sweater. "She can keep it too."

"That's so cute! Sure!" Korina said immediately calling out Chikorita and showing it to her.

"Chika!" Chikorita said happily agreeing with the sweater.

"Awesome! Thank you so much! You and Zane are going to be amazing tomorrow!" Naomi said hugging the grass type.

"Chika?!" Who?!

* * *

"Welcome to the Amor Amateur Stylist Contest. Stylist from far away or right in your own city of Goldenrod have come with their designs to show our judges and you what they feel represents the meaning of the Johto region. Our judges are young artist Marissa Molly, Poké Chic editor Hermonine Sharan, and the elegant Paris Indigo. The stylist will be evaluated on these factors: creativity of their design, their explanation of their design, and how well it fits the theme. The winner will be feature in the next issue of Johto Style and mentioned around the many shops around the regions. Now what do you say we get started?" the announcer said.

"Yay!"

"The first will be Cecelia from Goldenrod City."

As Cecelia walked by Naomi she smirked. Naomi held her fist to her sides. She wasn't going to start anything like they did yesterday at the store. Naomi then gasped when she saw her design model walk out on stage.

"Those colors..." Naomi said as Cecelia's model came out wearing the dress she designed that had both yellow and green.

"Perhaps it is just a coincidence." Korina said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Cecelia then began her explanation, "Everywhere you visit in Johto is a represented by nature. Violet City to Blackthorn. Johto has such a strong connection to nature. Green and yellow are what I think nature is represented as color. The dress is rather simple, but has multiple layers to such a deep and rich region Johto is giving a simple and natural look. Despite living in Goldenrod I know I can go outside and experience nature as Johto is so alive from the people to the Pokémon. Thank you."

The people clapped and cheered as Cecelia finished and her model walked the stage showing off the design. Naomi looked to the judges and saw them writing and one gave a nod. Marissa? She was younger and she seemed to like the design However, the other judges were more stoic so she barely get a read off them. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she watched all the other designs.

"And lastly coming all the way from Kanto we have Naomi!"

Naomi looked across to the other side and nodded to Zane. She nodded back and prepared to walk out. Zane looked great in the outfit. Her dark brown hair accented it nicely to contrast the white. She was glad Zane didn't give up when she poked her with the needle...over ten times. Zane took like a champ and Naomi was grateful, for each of them. She never would have gotten this far without her friends. This much what it felt like when she helped them with training.

Korina looked to Chikorita and did the same. Chikorita looked to her trainer and nodded too. She would behave and not trip the other trainer. This was important to Korina because it was to Naomi. Plus she liked Naomi a lot plus Naomi said she could keep the sweater. However, it took a while at first, but both Korina and Naomi convinced Chikorita to model the sweater alongside Zane. It wouldn't be for very long and Korina kind of guilt tripped her. The sweater was made especially for her and Chikorita kind did owe to her for her stunt first meeting them. Internally, Chikorita deduced that she could give Zane this time since Zane didn't rat her out in Union Cave.

Naomi walked out on stage and a moment later Zane followed with Chikorita. As soon as the design appeared a lot of people muttered among themselves. From what she could hear it was positive and some confused. She closed her eyes and settled her nerves. She could hear her Pokémon who were with Korina cheering for her.

'Thanks guys.'

Naomi then began her speech.

"I only arrived in Johto a couple months ago and instead of relying on my own observations and ideas I decided to ask the people who live here including my model who is native here. They more about the region they call home than anyone else. For my design I decided to focus on the history and traditional style. Also Johto has proven that it can had a modern flare so I designed a modern two piece kimono dress. The main piece as you can see is red, black and white representing Ho-oh. Ho-oh as you know is the heart of Johto, I feel Ho-oh is the friendship aspects of the towers of Ecruteak City. The jacket which can be taken off represent Lugia. Both legendary Pokémon are two separate Pokémon, but can come together to create one idea. The white and blue colors as such. This is hope and the soul of the Johto region. The flowers are light and duller colors of yellow and green which accents the idea of friendship and hope. Chikorita, a Pokémon of Johto ready to go with this trainer on a journey to discover more than just what's black and white. I feel the main idea is within Johto is the strong idea of friendship with Pokémon and putting hope on top of that is what makes this region special. The Pokémon and deep history one has to look a little deeper to uncover."

During the speech Zane walked the stage. She stopped in front of the judges and slowly slipped off the jacket and twirled slowly before sliding it back up. Zane couldn't help think this was killing her.

Korina snickered. She didn't think Zane was going to do that, but it got the point they all looked pleased. Also the irony. Naomi talked about the friendship of trainer and Pokémon and those two couldn't be further away from friends.

Naomi walked off with a smile. She did it. Compete in her first fashion show. She felt like she could say she was on the same level as her friends now. They competed all the time and now she joined their ranks. Only time would tell if she actually would join them in taking the steps closer to her dream.

"Naomi, I about cried." Zane said hugging her. "I felt like you captured Johto perfectly."

"Thanks. I tried my best. Now we wait."

"The results are in! Now, we'll have Madame Sharan reveal our winner."

"After much consideration we decided our winner. All the designs today were unique and truly showed something different about the Johto region. However, one stood above them all and showcased what we were truly looking for. The design was unique and the explanation was enchanting. Congratulations Naomi Porter."

"Naomi you won!" Korina said as she hugged her friend.

"I won?"

"Yes! Go!" Zane said giving her a push.

Naomi stumbled a little and eventually straighten out and walked over to the judges. She shook each of their hands.

"That was excellent young lady. You have a bright future ahead of you." Hermonine said to her.

"Thank you." Naomi said trying to hold back her tears of joy.

"Let's see the design and get the photo."

* * *

After an hour the excitement calmed down. The design was going to be featured in the next issues of fashion magazines all across the regions. Naomi couldn't wait for people to see it and to tell her mom. She couldn't believe that she even got offers for people to buy the dress. However, she said the magazines could create replicas if they desired. Naomi then told Zane she could keep the original. Zane about cried thanking her.

"I just wish I could have used Cyndaquil too and if one of us had a Totodile would have been amazing. To feature all three Johto starters. I'm glad they gave me points for including Pokémon too." Naomi said as they walked out. "Madame Sharan gave me her card. She said I could call her if I wanted to see about an offer."

"That's amazing! You're already so much closer to your dream." Korina said happy Naomi was happy.

"Not really. I want my own business. These are stepping stones, plus I want to keep traveling with you guys. I wouldn't give this up and we still have to help Professor Krystopher and her study."

"Right."

"I bet you feel good about yourself."

"Cecelia." Naomi said acknowledging her.

"I admit your design was captivating, but that doesn't mean you're good enough to stand alone. Just wait and you'll come across something you can't handle yet." Cecelia sneered as she walked away.

"Rude." Zane snorted.

"She's right, but I'll worry about it when the time comes." Naomi said.

"Someone's singing a different tune." Zane commented.

"What can I say? I feel motivated and need to stand with the expectations." Naomi said smiling.

 **AN: I hope you like this fashionable episode! This took like 5 hours to complete and I'm pretty proud. Yes, I used some fashion anime characters, not mine either. Anyway, I hope you liked it and Naomi's boost of confidence. In the meantime I hope you'll Review/Comment, Favorite, and Follow! I'll see you next time! Bye friends!**

 **In my profile there is a section that should have the links to the designs that were used to inspire each character's designs.**

 **Preview: Clear the plain(ing) fields! The third gym battle has arrived and our battling heroine is up to try and receive her third badge? Will she wipe the floor with Whitney and come out victorious? Find out next time! Pokémon Friends Until the End Episode 22: Coming in Third!**


End file.
